Northwest Ninja High
by hanyougothgirl
Summary: Just too high school girls having the time of their lives with their friends.Too bad there days are never normal you with being a a high school full of ninjas.Love?Hatred?and Friendship!You know normal day in high school warning:cussing  GaaraXOCSasukeXOC
1. Northwest Ninja High

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- Northwest Ninja high **

9th grade

It's the first day of ninth grade for Tessie. She entered the classroom and sat next to two arguing students.

Tessie: Hi guys.

LaQueena (first arguing student): Shut your face Neji.

Neji: Don't talk to your superior like that. You're inferior and it's your destiny to-

LaQueena: I thought you were over all that destiny crap.

Neji: I-I am. Neji then stares angrily thinking of a comeback.

Neji: you're still inferior.

Tessie: Hi guys. Tessie says louder.

LaQueena: Hi Tessie. Neji says nothing just stares blankly. Tessie then stares off into space and sees a boy she has liked for a while. He looks back at her she turned her head away quickly.

LaQueena: Tessie Gaara is staring at you he is like staring at you he's just like stare. Tessie looks at Gaara who is not staring at her like stare.

Tessie:

Neji: Why do you always lie?

LaQueena: well Neji it's kind of like your hair it just comes naturally.

Tessie:

Neji: Shut up.

Tessie:

LaQueena: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME RAWWW!

Tessie:

LaQueena: besides, its obvious Tessie likes him, I mean really obvious…

Tessie:

Neji: You are evil.

Tessie: ~Sigh~

LaQueena: Evil, I'll show you evil. She stands on top of the table.

Mrs. Dailey (homeroom teacher): get out in the hallway we are in a library, bla, bla, bla…

LaQueena: First day in school and I, already in the hallway. Sakura snickers in the background.

Tessie: ~Sigh~

Sasuke is on the other side of the room staring. Naruto beside him wasn't paying attention and started saying Sasuke's name over and over again.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Hey Sasuke. Sasuke stares at him with not amused eyes.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke...

Sasuke:…

Naruto: SAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEE!

Sasuke: NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO!

Mrs. Dailey: Sasuke get out in the hallway! Sasuke is so mad that he portrays his own dark aura

Sasuke: …Naruto….you…are….a…loser….

Mrs. Dailey: NOW. Neji in the background snickers while Sasuke walks out in the hallway.

Lee raises hand: when are we going to have gym?

Mrs. Daily: get out in the hallway!

Lee: yes ma'am. Lee walks past Sakura and blows a kiss. A heart floats in the air and Sakura stabs it with a pencil.

Lee:

Tessie (under breath): I hate school.

Mrs. Daily: Hallway!

Neji raises hand: why are you sending Tessie into the hallway? I mean I understand Queena and Sasuke and even Lee (because he won't shut up)…

Mrs. Daily:…anything else Neji?

Neji: ~stare~. Tessie sits back down unnoticed.

Neji: you owe me one.

Tessie: thanks.

Outside Queena: SHUT UP LEE, JUST SHUT UP!

Lee: But, but…

Bell rings Kiba walks in.

Kiba: Hey guys what'd I miss?

Tessie: Don't ask.

Kiba:?

Everyone leaves room. LaQueena is arguing with Lee on the steps going to gym. Queena trips and falls. Kiba who is talking to Tessie does not notice the scene up ahead.

Tessie: OMG LaQueena are you whoa- . Tessie falls down the stairs.

Kiba: !

Gaara walks by the pile of school children and lifts Tessie onto her feet without looking at her and keeps walking.

Tessie: blush.

LaQueena: Fine Gaara help the person on the top of the pile instead of the one on the **BOTTOM**!

Tessie helps LaQueena up shoving people off of her. People death glare at them.

Tessie and LaQueena:

Kiba: OMG you were right there and then you weren't and, and then Gaara ~angry face~ anyway are you okay?

Tessie: Yah I'm okay.

Queena: ~angry mumbling~

The students all get up and go to their classes.

Gaara is talking to Mrs. Bowling the gym teacher when Tessie and Queena walk in. He is trying to tell her he is not going to participate.

Gaara: I-

Mrs. Bowling: talk to me after class Gaara.

Gaara: I-

Mrs. Bowling: I said talk to me after class.

Gaara raises arm sand inches near Mrs. Bowling. Gaara: sand coff-. Gaara makes a face like he is in pain and lowers his arm.

Mrs. Bowling walks out and tells everyone to get dressed. Everyone walks to the lockers and changes for gym. Gai is shouting when everyone comes out of the lockers.

Gai: Come on Naruto don't you want to be principal of this school one day put your back into it. Naruto runs around the gym panting.

Lee: Wait for meeee!

Tessie: bleck

Queena: I'm too fat for this.

Tenten: you're not fat.

Hinata (quietly): you're not fat.

Queena: okay you're right but still. Sakura is hanging out with Devin and Becca. She looks over at LaQueena with a snotty smirk.

Queena (dark aura): Oh, I just want to cut all of her hair off and throw her into a pack of hungry wolves and watch her…

Tessie: Queena, Queena calm down, find your happy place.

Queena: THERE IS NO HAPPY PLA-…~serious~…..'Kay...

Hinata and Tenten: ~shocked stare~

Lee: Sensei can we run laps today?

Tessie holding LaQueena back. /Queena: Let me at him, let me at him!

Tessie is struggling to restrain Queena.

Gai: Why sure Lee. ~weird laugh that he does~

Tessie ~angry face~ she lets go of Queena. Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata are now holding Tessie and LaQueena. Tessie breaths a column of fire. Sand covers Tessie's mouth stopping the blazing inferno from engulfing the school.

Neji: Nice going Tess, did you really think the smartest thing to do was set the school on fire because that would make the world a better place.

Tessie:

Queena: I guess everyone is drowning then…. (Summoning water)

Tessie: ~scared face~

Neji: So you're going to drown everyone including Tessie.

Queena: Why must you ruin everything….gosh you long-haired freak…

Neji:.. Don't bring my hair into this!

Gai: Great move that was wonderful Tessie, if Gaara hadn't stopped you I would have died, WON-DER-FUL!

Queena: I don't even know what he's talking about anymore.

Neji: apparently he likes to feel like he's being threatened.

Gai: All right everyone it's time to spare. Random computer ascends from ceiling.

Tessie: When did we get that?

Queena: as soon as the head Hyuugas thought the school was to poor for them to be here (points at Neji and Hinata) so they gave money isn't that what a rich bas-

Neji: shut up…

Tessie: oh…

Computer: Hinata vs. Tenten

Tenten and Hinata begin fighting bla, bla, bla… Tenten wins.

Tenten:

Computer: Ino vs. Sakura

Bla, bla, bla, Ino looks at Sai, gets distracted by his beauty and looses.

Computer: Neji vs. Kiba

Neji stares at Kiba and Kiba looks back.

Kiba: to tell the truth Neji I always wanted to fight you

Neji: I never even though of fighting you

Kiba: because you know I'd win

Neji: no because I never thought you were important

Kiba: I'm gonna wipe your conceit off this planet.

Neji: and I'm going to wipe your stench from your face of the earth.

Kiba: what..?

Neji: you smell like a dog...

Akarmaru: ~Angry bark~

Kiba charges at Neji forgetting he has rotation and gets knocked back but lands. Akarmaru who knew better ram after Neji and jumped on the air to bite his head off, Kiba behind thinking Neji can't see him throws a kunai.

Neji: you must have forgotten my Byakugan. Neji activates it and dodges both attacks.

Neji on the other hand gets ready to fight Kiba but Kiba is already in front of him, Neji being caught off guard gets punched at but dodges just in the nick of time.

Kiba curses and does fang over fang.

Neji gets in his stance AGAIN, and this time hits Kiba, but Akarmaru knocks Kiba away and since Neji is an animal lover, he stops. Kiba lands on his right leg pivots and pushes forward with his left hand and grabs Nejd's hair…he grabbed….Nejd's…hair…

Neji: O_O

Kiba realizes his mistake and tried to take it back.

Kiba: Dude…

Neji whips around grabs Kiba throat and GAI STOPS HIM.

Gai: Alright Neji calm down, we all know you care for your hair, but killing someone isn't okay in Northwest got it

Neji: ~still holding on to CIBA's throat

Kiba: …. ~smacks Neji up across the head~ Let go of me…

Neji ~let's go and sighs~ fine, fine….

Tessie: I can't believe you did that Kiba. :0

Queena: :O

Kiba:... I saw the opportunity and I took it okay.

Tessie: you could have died! ~tears~

Queena: :0

Tenten: Queena you do realize you have to fight Gaara right that's like worse than fighting Sasuke…you might die.

Queena: :o

Tenten: QUEENA…

Queena: Yeah I'll be fine….trust me….

Hinata: I'm not so sure…..you never back down…and…..

Queena: so what I not like the very first thing when I get out there is he is going to be like "SAND COFFIN!BLALOOGALA!"

Tenten: blaloogala?

Queena: BLALOOGALA!

Sasuke stares at Queena and a couple of others and she sticks her tongue at Sasuke.

Computer: Sasuke vs. Tessie

Tessie: o_e

Sasuke: …

Tessie: **. . .**

Lightning flickers around Sasuke's body: Chidori!

Tessie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. / Runs around in circle.

Sasuke stops and turns head to the side.

Tessie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. pokes forehead then runs away.

Sasuke touches his forehead slowly and looks in the direction she ran.

Queena: GO BACK TESSIE HIT HIM KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE.

Sasuke stares at LaQueena.

Queena ~hides behind Neji ~  
>Queena: Beep…<p>

Gai: Tessie fails NEXT!

Computer: Gaara vs. LaQueena

LaQueena: I DON'T WANNA I DON'T WANNA

Sasuke is on the other side of the room staring at LaQueena.

Queena: It's like he wants to see me get my butt kicked. She sticks her tongue at him and he looks the other way in disgust.

Queena has a sad face and doesn't realize Gai was leading her to the _**battle field**_.

Gaara:…

Queena: so…Gaara you like cookies, never mind that I have to talk to you about-

Gaara sand circles around him and is thrown at LaQueena

Queena: I WAS TALKING….I have to talk about Tess-

Gaara stares at LaQueena and throws more sand.

LaQueena runs up to him and brings out a kunai.

Queena: look I know I'm going to loose but before I do I need to talk to you about Tessie.

Gaara stares at her longer and not just any kind of stare like the stare of leave-me-alone stare. (We all know that Gaara stare)

Queena: no I got something to sa-

Queena gets a mouth full of sand.

Gaara does that wonderful smirk of his and LaQueena goes mad and summons water and throws it at him.

Queena: She likes yo-

Gaara ducks and is right in front of her.

Queena: Just think about it ok.

Gaara gets angry from being pressured and shouts.

Gaara: SAAAND TSUNAMI.

Queena: oh *****

Queena on the floor flattened and K-oed

Gaara realizes he shouldn't have gone that far and sighs.

Tessie scared runs over to Queena.

Tessie: *poke* LaQueena are you alive.

LaQueena: ung…

Tessie: yah you're alive.

Gai: You're fine LaQueena just sit down for a bit.

Tessie drags LaQueena over to the bleachers.

LaQueena: OMG peanut butter.

Tessie: sigh

Sai: what?

Tessie: I wasn't talking to you go somewhere.

Sai: fine.

Neji: you got-

Naruto: Pwned.

Neji: no… Naruto Pwned is not a word, the correct term to use would be owned, is she got OWNED.

Naruto…Pwned sounds better….

LaQueena: Chicken monkey!

Tessie: maybe we should take her to the nurse.

LaQueena: I'M FINE!

LaQueena stands up and stumbles around and bumps into Shino.

Shino: …

Queena: sorry, you weren't there a couple seconds ago, but hey I'm crazy so….

Shino: no I wasn't here I just walked up…

Queena: I knew tha-

Mrs. Bowling announces that it is time to get dressed.

Everyone rushes to the dressing room while LaQueena and Tessie dawdle.

When it was just Tessie and Queena in the dressing room Queena shouted.

Queena: TESSIE AND GAARA SITTING IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Tessie….sssssh someone will here you

Queena: THAT'S WHAT I WAN ESPEICIALLY GAAAAAAAAAARRAAAAAAA!

Tessie: o_e

Queena: well I'm done see ya in the next class Tess

Queena walks out while Tessie is getting dressed.

Gaara walks up to LaQueena.

Gaara: Mrs. Bowling in there.

Queena think for a minute is about to say no but realizes that that's stupid and since LaQueena is evil she deiced to say yes and have him walk in on a still dressing Tessie. (THE PERFECT PLAN!)

Queena:…yup, sure is, better hurry I think she was to leave, I mean…like yeah….GO- NOW!

Gaara stares at LaQueena suspiciously and the only thing Queena was doing was smiling in an angelic way that even the most skillful ninja would find it real…

Gaara walks ahead and Queena in the back ground snickers evilly and waits at the top of the steps to hear the scream.

Tessie: Ahhhhhhh.

Queena: Mwa ha ha ha

Gaara: O/O

Gaara walks up the stairs traumatized. LaQueena is whistling the, "I did nothing tune."

Tessie runs up to LaQueena dressed now.

Tessie: I was in the locker room and then, why are you smiling?

LaQueena stops smiling slowly and is all serious.

LaQueena: Nothing Tessie I was up here and Gaara walks past me it's not like I was going to question him or….AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tessie: You ~evil face~

Queena: ~serious again~ you what, he asked me if Mrs. Bowling was in there and I said….well…hmmm I said she might be…then changed and said yes…..well I said yes, yeah it was a beautiful plan all day he'll be thinking of nothing but YOU MWA HA HA HA HA HA

Tessie and Queena walk upstairs and Gaara was there.

Tessie: O/O

Gaara: O/O both frozen stare.

Queena: Gosh get a room ~walks up to Neji~

Neji: What Happened?

Queena: I'm evil, that's all I have to say *.*

Queena pulls Tessie with her to the next class.

Mr. Disab: welcome to your first day of Science.

Lee: I'm ready to learn!

Queena: Hey Neji. Neji who is sitting in front of her turns around and smiles.

Neji: What? tired of seeing the back of my head all of your life.

Queena: yeah I mean it's huge…I mean when we were kids it was extra huge I guess you grew into it.

Neji ~no longer smiling~ what do you want?

Queena: I want you to use your Byakugan and throw this to the side of you into Tessie hands, you read it and I'll tell Tenten you've had a crush on her since second grade, got it.

Nejd's eyes widened and he does as he is told

Dear Tessie:

YOU'RE SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO LEE WHO IS SITTING NEXT TO GAARA SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SOMETHING! He likes you, you like him it's obvious, get to him before Karin decides she wants to have sex with him too!

Queena from across the room smiles.

Tessie crumples paper: o_e. looks at Queena. Queena gives her thumbs up.

Disab: OK got it, now I want you to break into groups.

Suigetsu: How's it going Queena? He puts his arm around her.

Queena: Get away water boy.

Suigetsu: You control water too, how about we get together and I can train you in-

Queena: how about I put my foot up your ***

Suigetsu: yeah, yeah. He then walks over to Tessie

Queena in the background getting held back by Tenten.

Queena: GET AWAY FROM MY BABY YOU MAN SLUT!

Suigetsu: Hey Tessie want to hang out later on tonight, I know how to treat you right.

Disab: ~SOOOOOOO OBLIVIOUS~

Tessie: huh what do you mean?

Suigetsu: Meaning, me, you, tonight, my house and you can bring your little friend over there to; she'll listen to you if anyone.

Queena: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM THAT'S HIS **** TALKING

Tessie: why do you want me to go to your house?

Suigetsu: o_e yeeeeeah to, talk yeah to talk, ok call me

Queena: WHY IS MR. DISAB DOING NOTHING HELLOOOooOOOO

Disab: blah blah blah blah

Queena: ~says in Italian accent~ Yo Italian boy

Disab: ~looks up~ out in the hall way LaQueena Mitchell

Queena ~not amused whatsoever~. She goes to the hallway

Sasuke who was watching all this shakes his head.

Tessie: How can I call you I don't have your number?

Suigetsu: ~clawing at his face~ how about after school I show you

Sasuke: Oi Suigetsu can't you see she's not interested.

SasukeSuigetsu

Suigetsu: Just because you gay doesn't mean you can but in for me liking a girl.

Tessie; ~google eyes~ you like me

Suigetsu: ~holding her hand~ of course sweet heart

Sasuke: She doesn't even know what you mean by "like" man whore.

Suigetsu: don't treat her like she's stupid she knows what I mean.

Sasuke: you're starting to piss me off.

Suigetsu: Why are you so testy over her, you like her or something.

Naruto: NO HE LIKE QU-

Sasuke: ~death glares Naruto~

Suigetsu: really now…well guess these two are officially my targets…

Sasuke:…

Gaara:…

Neji: the hell they are!

Suigetsu: Shuttup…

Disab: ~looks at Suigetsu and nods towards the door

Disab: I want to talk to you outside in the hall way. LaQueena come back in and get into groups. Work quietly; the next time I speak to you, you will be in the office.

LaQueena: ~puts her hands up in submission~ yes sir.

Sasuke: ~watches LaQueena as she walks in the door and falls down~

LaQueena: **** this ****to ****all I want to do is be ****** normal and I always get into trouble and ****** fall down every ****** five seconds. She sees Sasuke looking at her in astonishment and blushes.

Tessie: LaQueena are you okay.

LaQueena:

Sakura: your right you're not normal you too Tessie I don't know what's wrong with you to but your chakra is too much and you're too….weird….

Queena: Wow that hurts I'm weird, better go see Dr. Phil for, my problem.

Sakura: yeah….

SakuraLaQueena

Kiba (just walking in): what'd I miss?

Tessie: LaQueena got sent out in the hallway.

Kiba: that's it?

Tessie: Oh, and Suigetsu wants to talk to me at his house for some reason, he's weird huh?

Kiba: ~looks at Queena~

Queena ~still quiet from embarrassment and refuses to talk for awhile~…

Kiba: I don't think he wants to talk to you Tessie.

Tessie: what do you mean?

Hinata: Yeah I think he wants to do other things…

Neji: Whatchoo know 'bout other things?

Ino: you know like kiss, and do OTHER THINGS.

Tessie: What are those other things?

Sai ~bluntly~: Sex.

Tessie (light bulb): what a creeper.

Sai: yes.

Tessie looks over at Suigetsu he winks at her and she shivers. Suigetsu looks over and smiles and Queena throws a kunai at his head and he dodges, but when he looks back she's reading a book.

Disab: ~who SUPPOSEDLY WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION~ Queena office, now.

Queena: ~slams book on desk and walks out~

Tessie: how did Disab see that?

Sai: I heard that Disab use to be part of the ninja mafia and that he had eyes in the back of his head literally his mother cut out her own eyes and stuck them their…

Naruto: ~scared~ se-se-seriously?

Sai: No.

Tessie: Yah Naruto ninja mafia.

Disab (whispers into watch): they're on to us.

Sai: did I mention I was more than just serious….he is _head_ of the mafia….that is all I have to say ~smiles~

Tessie: wait then why didn't he tell Suigetsu to sit down

Sai: it was during his lecture as you can tell…he cares for science…I wonder why?

Naruto: because he cuts people alive huh?

Sai: No.

Naruto: then what

Sai: it's probably because he grew up around it

Naruto: like blood.

Sai: No.

Naruto: o_e

Sai: why don't you ask him? I don't know everything Naruto.

Bell rings for lunch.

Kiba talking to Tessie: Lunch time! Grabs Tessie's hand and drags her to the lunch room.

LaQueena trudges behind quietly.

Neji: What's wrong with you Queena you are usually arguing with me?

Queena: I don't wanna talk about it.

Neji: tell me.

Queena: I really don't want to; it's none of your business.

Neji: Wow cold shoulder

Queena: how about go play with Tenten 'Kay o_e

Neji: I was thinking I'd buy you an ice cream cone and watch you throw it at Lee

Queen: YOUR ON! ~runs toward the line~

Neji: ~walks after~

Tenten: That was sweet

Neji: yeah…

Tenten: Hey I wouldn't mind having an ice cream today ~smiles…

Neji:…Kay….

Queena: NEJI AND TENTEN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Neji: ~throws ice cream at LaQueena, but it hits Tessie because Queena uses her as a shield~

Queena: AH HAH ~smiling evilly~

Tessie: T~T ~tears~

Neji: oops

Queena takes her finger and wipes Tessie face and licks it.

Ino: EW….

Neji: Oh no….she has chocolate…

Tenten: What's so wrong with that?

Neji: remember that flood that happened last year

Tenten: yeah…

Neji: that wasn't nature saying hello….

Tenten….calm her down

Neji: you calm her down. They both look at Tessie.

Tessie ~bluntly~: LaQueena calm down.

LaQueena: MWAHAAHAHAHAHA….'Kay….

Tessie covered in chocolate ice cream: I'm mad.

LaQueena: I'll go get some napkins ~gets up and walking away~ down by the line Sakura comes out and laughs at Tessie.

LaQueena: I wouldn't if I were you.

Sakura: look at her, some people laugh

Queena: look at what you don did….

Tessie looks at Sakura with her death glare everyone shuts up then she shoots fire at Sakura.

Queena does some fancy jutsu thinks about if she wants to save Sakura and puts the flame out while drenching Sakura. Mrs. Bowling comes out and tells LaQueena and Tessie to go to the office for using their jutsu out of the training area.

Queena: I shoulda let that *** buuuurn….

Tessie has fire in her eyes and as she turns around her hair follows slowly when she looks at Mrs. Bowling.

LaQueena from across the room shoots water at the flaming Tessie.

Queena: You so pretty when your wet ~angelic smile~

Tessie gets angry then sighs.

Queena falls on the floor.

Queena: you can't do this Mrs. Bowling you can't they'll send me back to my ma, you ca-cant ~cries~ please don't ~hyperventilating ca-ca-cant bre-breath.

Neji:…..

Tessie: ~sad face~ looks at Mrs. Bowling.

Mrs. Bowling: fine sit down.

Queena still hyperventilating sits next to Neji and puts her head on his shoulder.

Queena: And who said I had an "F" in drama.

Neji: I'll give you your fifty bucks calm down.

Tessie in state of no emotion.

Karin from across the room stares at LaQueena and Tessie and whispers to her friends.

Karin: there is something up with those two, and I'm going to find out there not normal like that Sakura said, and I'm going to find out even if I have to hurt Tessie to get to LaQueena or the other way around …ill do it…..


	2. Starting to Get Along

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 2- Starting to get along :)**

Tessie and LaQueena are walking to their house.

Queena: you hear that noise, like something is following us…

Tessie: not really.

Then a black figure jumped from the bushes.

Queena: KUROOOO PUPPY!

Kuro: woof!

Queena: who a good puppy where's Jameson

Kuro: ~rolls his eyes and looks behind a tree~

Jameson: Not fair I wanted to surprise them Kuro we had a deal.

Kuro: ~stare~ woof grrr….

Jameson…calm down little man….don't make me moun-

Kuro: ~runs behind Tessie~ gggrrrrr.

Queena: let's go….

Tessie and LaQueena walk to their street when they see… Bum, bum, bum, buuuuuum Gaara.

Tessie: *gasp*

LaQueena: Hey Gaara what are you doing here?

Gaara: o_o (omg I'm being stalked)

Queena: you probably think were stalking you and yes if I had the opportunity I would but… ~points at house in front of her~ we live right here….

Gaara: (she can read minds)

Queena: yes, yes I can (who knows why I just said that but…..whatever….)

Gaara: O_O (…)

Tessie: why did you say yes I can?

Queena: well I felt like he might think were stalking him, so I said that we weren't and he probably said I can read minds when I'm just really good at guessing and analyzing people but…you never know my dear Tess I could be reading your mind right now! MWAH HAHAHA

Tessie's mind: *crickets*

Queena: but see the bad thing about you is that you don't think…like right now all I see…I mean hear are ~makes cricket noise~

Tessie: how do you know I'm not thinking of anything I could be thinking in cricket?

Queena: well, see I don't speak cricket, lucky for you…

Gaara backing away slowly.

Tessie: actually I was thinking of the noise crickets make. You are a mind reader. You should join the ninja mafia.

Queena: you know I might talk to Disab about it, but lover boy is backing up…. ~looks at house~ I SMELL FOOD ~runs in~

Kuro: BARK! ~follows~

Jameson: So you're Gaara.

Gaara:…

Jameson: Tessie li-

Kuro: Bark woof arf grrr (I'm gonna eat your food.)

Jameson runs into house leaving Tessie alone.

Tessie petrified: *stare*

Gaara: *stare*

Queena: HURRY TESSIE SCOTTIE IS TRYING TO COOK AGAIN YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME, LEAVE GAARA BEFORE I KILL THIS CHILD!

Tessie runs inside and slams the door.

Queena: ~lied about Scottie~ you sure did look stupid out there better be lucky I saved you.

Tessie: but he had the same expression as me

Queena: ~serious face~ you always have the same blunt expression ~does the Gaara face~ scares me how much you guys are alike ~spins around and random butterflies circle her~ it's like you guys are meant to be.

Kuro ~what-the-hell-face~

Jameson tries to eat the butterflies.

Scottie: What'cha doing Tessie.

Tessie: Standing.

Scottie: want me to make you a snow cone.

Tessie: its fifty degrees outside.

Scottie: so that's a yes.

Tessie: no that's a no.

Scottie: do you want strawberry or caramel?

Tessie: o_e

Kuro: o_e Bark, bark, bark, bark.

Scottie picks up Kuro.

Kuro: Grrrrrrrr (get it off!)

Tessie smacks back of Scottie's head. Queena snatches Kuro back.

Scottie: What'cha doing.

Tessie: rwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Scottie: :)

Tessie chases Scottie downstairs. Queena sits down in a chair and pulls out the book she's been trying to read all day when she gets a phone call.

Queena: ~picks up the phone and has a realistic mechanical voice~ LaQueena is not here right now but if you can leave your name and number she will get back to you as soon as possible thank you. ~she makes the microwave go beep and hangs up the phone~ weirdoes…

Tessie: Who was that?

Queena: Suigetsu.

Tessie: how'd he get your phone number?

Queena: don't know. Continues to read book.

Tessie: EW he wanted me to see him after school.

Queena: yup. ~totally not paying attention~

Tessie pokes LaQueena face. Down with the sickness ringtone comes on. LaQueena picks it up.

Queena: LaQueena is not…

Person on the other end.

Queena: OH HEEEEY NEJI, how you know it was fake….All you can hear is mumbling on the other line of the phone.

Queena: Oh. Ok, uh huh, of course…WHY! Fine, Tessie can come right…I was just asking, DON'T YELL AT ME….okay be there in 10 seconds….I don't know I'll just be there in 10 seconds…how…like this. Queena grabs Tessie's waist and poofs in Neji's house and he sighs.

Neji: You have to learn how to knock remember when you came into our house without permission last time

Queena: I was seven and my ma was acting crazy, and I didn't know anyone lived here and all I saw was blind people so….

Neji: so you decided to roam the Hyuuga compound until you stumbled in my room and cri-

Queena: TMI!

Neji: yeah yeah…

Queena: besides I was lost and you kicked me out ya jerk…

Neji: you were a stranger….I learned all about stranger danger….

Queena: were almost the same age you could have token me if I tried anything crazy, then my ma came over and was being all kinds of crazy (as Katie would say)

Neji: yeah then Tessie's ma came in and took you…

Queena/Neji: good times good times…

Tessie: why are we here? *Frustrated*

Queena: Don't know

Neji: Were gonna go into the school tonight

Queena: Isn't that illegal.

Neji: Yeah.

Queena: I'm in.

Tessie: why would you want to go back to school?

Neji: It was Naruto's plan he said it'd be fun and I figured what could go wrong J

Queena: oh other than us getting caught, put in jail, community service all our lives, no good job, no education and OH YEAH I get stuck with my mom again….but that isn't anything that could go wrong huh?\

Neji: you chickening out aren't you.

Queena: I'm LaQueena Mitchell, me chickening out over those things….NO WAY…..~hides behind Tessie~…but if she's not going neither am…I…

Neji: ~looks at Tessie~ we invited Gaara….

Queena:…. ~looks at Neji in the eyes~

Neji: and Sasuke….

Queena: I hate you with a passion.

Tessie: why would Gaara come anyway? It's not like he has a reason to come. ~sad eyes~

Neji: Oh but my dear Tess, I have something on hi-

Queena: no**_ MY_** dear Tess, **_MINE_**

Neji: anyway, I have something on him, that only I could burden him with…well maybe others…but I know how to use to wisely…LaQueena on the other hand would probably abuse this power…but I on the other hand have other methods…and Sasuke….he's coming because Suigetsu is coming sorry Tessie I couldn't tell him I mean if I wanted Sasuke to come…even though I don't want him to, but LaQueena over there….

Queena: you talk too much…

Tessie: (weighing options urg Gaara will be there) ~pain face~ o-okay.

Queena: who all is coming?

Neji: Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Choji might come, Lee, Shikamaru because Temari is coming (mumbles) Naruto, Sasuke ~says really fast~ Sakura and Karin.

Queena: what were the last two -_-

Neji: what?

Queena: I felt this strange anger when you said the last two people who are they?

Neji: Oh look at the time I better get dressed ~poofs away~

Queena: WAIT NEJI NOT FAIR YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO POOF AWAY WHEN IM SPEAKIN TO YOU GET YOUR *** DOWN HERE!

Tessie: What do you have on Gaara Neji *Puppy eyes*

Neji: that Tessie is nonya…

Tessie: *pleading puppy eyes with sparkles*

Neji: ~closes his eyes~ can't say it's a secret if push comes to shove I'd tell the whole world ~says with poison~ but he **_also_** has something on me….

Tessie eyes still sparkling: why did you close your eyes?

Neji: because my eyes hurt…Hyuuga eyes are very venerable to lint.

Tessie: lint?

Neji: yeah our eyes _are_ pretty big…

Queena: so is your head….

Neji: ~death glares LaQueena~

Tessie: I have big eyes too see *sparkle*

Neji: nope I REFUSE to see, but that's a horrible disadvantage since I can see everything like Naruto in the window 40 degrees to the left and 70 North GET DOWN NARUTO. Naruto falls from the ceiling.

Tessie: Hey Naruto will you get me a cookie *sparkle*

Queena: look at her Neji…using her secret move… ~wave's hands in air around eyes and batters eyes~ SPARKLE EYE ATTACK HYAH!

Naruto: of course Tessie but I'm kind of stuck

Neji: one minute hang on. Neji yanking on Naruto's head to get him out of the ceiling.

Naruto: OW OW OW OW OW!

Neji: suck it up. Naruto falls on top of Neji. Hinata walks down stairs and stares at them.

Hinata: ~quietly~ what would Tenten think ne-Neji…?

Neji: nothing because I'm not gay o.e

Tessie: I guess I'm not getting a cookie huh. Naruto gets up and brushes himself off and walks out the house to go scavenge up a cookie.

Queena: she got men getting cookies for her now…

Tessie: huh?

Queena: nothing **_MY_** ~looks at Neji~ dear Tessie…we should get going before Tessie's ma go all cop on us.

Naruto panting: I found some cookies Tessie.

Tessie: Thank you. :) Mmm chocolate chip. ~saves one for Gaara~

Queena: My Queena senses are tingling. Sasuke knocks on the door.

Neji: that has got to be illegal. He walks to the door and opens it up and Suigetsu busts through the door and hugs Tessie. Tessie frozen. Queena grabs Suigetsu neck and flings him into the wall *she lost it….* she then throws him out the window in frustration and roars out the window but it sounds kinda funny….

Queena: if he comes back ill kill him for what he dared to jus-

Neji: Queena?

Queena: whoa what just happened…WHO PUT THIS HOLE IN THE WALL…I'm going crazy….

Tessie still frozen.

Ino walks in.

Ino: Tessie is a Pokémon ahahahaha…

Tenten: been playing those games again Ino.

Ino: I'm addicted….

-lesson to everyone Pokémon and Naruto DIFFERENT! Do not compare the two ever -LaQueena-

Tessie thaws.

Queena: I shoulda used a berry….

Neji: SHES NOT A POKEMONhates Pokémon….

Tessie: It feels like my mind was raped o_e

Suigetsu walks past Sasuke who is still at the front door and hugs LaQueena.

Suigetsu: THAT WAS SO COOL YOU LIKED GRABBED ME AND STUFF AND NO WONDER SA-

Sasuke:_**~uppercut of doOOOooOOOoom~**_

Suigetsu: ~k-oed~

LaQueena's eyes sparkle from fascination.

Sasuke smirks.

Queena: you see that Neji he like flew through your ceiling it was like whoosh! And baaaaam and BOOOOOOOM THE UPPERCUT OF DOOOOOOOM! That's what it was…

Neji…SHUT…..UP!

Tessie: wow.

Queena realizes her outburst and that everyone is staring freaks out and hides under the table. At the door Kiba walks in.

Kiba: What'd I miss?

Everyone stares at him…..

Kiba: WHOA NEJI YOU GOTTA HOLE IN YUR CEILING!

Neji: ~pulling out his hair~

Sai pops out of nowhere I'd suggest we go to the school and meet the rest there.

Everyone scared to death of Sai coming out of nowhere.

Sai: Now.

Everyone walks to the school with some out bust and a couple of fights but they make it there.

Queena: Man Tessie…I gotta pee….

Neji: I told you to go before we went

Queena: I didnt have to go then…

Neji: DA*** LaQueena. I TOLD YOU TO GO!

Queena: I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO!

Neji: AAAAAAH.

Queena: I could pee on your face if you'd like, but I really got to go.

Neji: you can go once were inside okay….o_e

Queena: 'Kay

Tessie: ~sigh~

Kiba: no seriously what happened.

Sasuke: Suigetsu won't be in school for about a week…

Kiba: oh…

Queena: suuuuure see the weird thing but kind of cool thing about Suigetsu is that he always come back…like one of those bad villains o.e they never die….

Suigetsu: right my dear Queena ~puts hand n shoulder~ ill always come back…for you that is...

Queena: go somewhere ~turns red from fear…~

BUT OF COURSE SASUKE MISUNDERSTOOD IT.

Sasuke: are you guys dating. Everyone stares at Sasuke like he said he wanted to shoot a baby in the foot and feed to dogs.

Tessie and LaQueena: NO!

Queena: Man I gotta go like now ~runs into school~

Neji twitches and nods to Sasuke to go fetch her. Gaara walks up not amused whatsoever.

Neji: Ok everyone is here, let's go inside and do what we came here to do

Sai: is what.

Naruto: find out everything about the teachers LETS GO!

Neji: why does he always rush into things ~chases after~

Everyone follows while Tessie and Gaara are left alone _again._

Tessie: (why does this keep on happening to me) O/O (oh no I'm blushing) ~hides face with hair~

Gaara: hm ~walks towards the front door~ are you coming (hmm I talked to her….unusual…)

Tessie: Um yah. (He talked to me… is it the apocalypse?)

Tessie follows Gaara inside.

**Where Sasuke and Queena is…..**

Queena in a bathroom stall and Sasuke outside the bathroom watching.

Queena: HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF FALL BEST FRIEND DO YOU HAVE A BEST TOO!

Sasuke kicks the door.

Queena: oh…yeah that's right….

Queena walks out the bathroom and trips over Sasuke foot.

Queena: why were you standing there?

Sasuke: I was keeping watch.

Queena: What for.

Sasuke: well the janitor I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't think of the consequences and Neji is doing it because he likes danger…..but yes…there are janitor here and I came…well that's none of your business.

Queena: you talk too much…

Sasuke stares at her and Queena stares back with hatred

SasukeLaQueena

**Where Gaara and Tessie is…**

Gaara and Tessie are walking in silence through the hallway.

Tessie remembers something: I brought you a cookie. J *Gives cookie to Gaara*

Gaara: hmm (hmm of thankfulness)

Tessie: *happy sparkle eyes*

Gaara: How long you been staying in my neighborhood (desperately trying to not feel awkward)

Tessie: about three years it's weird I haven't seen you earlier.

Gaara….hmm (hmm of thoughtfulness)

Tessie: (omg he's talking to me eep what do I say) how long have you been living next to me.

Gaara: ~says in a blunt raspy voice like he's tired~ for a very long time.

Tessie:… like all your life?

Gaara: not really…just for a long time, for me it would see- Gaara opens up a door and pulls Tessie in with him and a Janitor walks past.

Gaara: hmmm (hmm of apology)

Tessie nervous: who was that?

Gaara: A janitor it seems, there is only one tonight but…he's…~trails off~

Tessie: Where are we?

Gaara: Mrs. Downie's (I'm talking way too much….)

Tessie sits down in a desk. Tessie: I wonder what happened to everyone.

Gaara: They are probably around, I really don't care though, I'm only here for one reason and that's to tell Neji our deal is off I don't care anymore.

Tessie: What is this deal that you guys keep on talking about?

Gaara: O/O nothing. (Stop-talking.)

Tessie: ~sad face~ okay.

Gaara: let's find the others (I'm feeling Awkward this is illegal)

Tessie: okay as long as we avoid Suigetsu ~shivers~

Gaara's hair blows as he looks down and he moves it.

Gaara: does he scare you?

Tessie: He creeps me out.

Gaara: I see. ~he walks a little faster because he no longer wants to talk or show emotion he wishes not to show even to the person he-)

Ino runs past jumps out the window and the janitor chases after her.

Gaara picks up Tessie and throw her over his shoulder and runs down the hall way into the guy's bathroom.

Tessie: O_O (omg I'm in the boy's rest room)

Gaara puts her in a stall and puts his finger on his lips as the janitor walks in, and as Tessie looked away Gaara was gone and a noise in the background.

Janitor: ILL GET YOU WHIPPER SNAPPERS!

Tessie: O_O (I'm alone in the boy's bathroom! It stinks in here T.T)

In the back ground there is more noise and a bang. Then behind Tessie Gaara's hand goes over her mouth so she doesn't scream in surprise.

Tessie: mmm blrrr mmrf!

Gaara: Ssssh it's me Gaara calm down.

Tessie:…mmrfle?

Gaara: not mmrfle, Gaara.

Tessie: ~angry eyebrows~

Gaara lets go of her and steps in front of her and opens up the door.

Gaara: I led him away…I'm not sure where but he heard another noise I believe….lets go…

Where Sasuke and LaQueena is….

Sasuke: LaQueena, are you okay you haven't spoken in awhile, that's not like you.

LaQueena: I miss my Tessie T_T

Sasuke :….

LaQueena: now were stuck in here with a psycho serial killer janitor who has killed at least two of us already.

Sasuke: I'm pretty sure he hasn't killed anyone.

LaQueena: I'm real scared what if something happens to my Tessie I'll never be able to survive.

Sasuke: just how close are you and Tessie?

LaQueena: She my best friend in the whole wide world.

Sasuke: yeah best friend…

Queena: hey Sasuke you ain't got no best friend do you

Sasuke looks up astonished.

Sasuke: I don't need one of those.

Queena smiles.

Queena: GUESS WHAT…

Sasuke…

Queena: GUESS

Sasuke: you're my new best friend.

LaQueena: No.

Sasuke: o_O

Queena: Tessie, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, we'll be your new best friend 'Kay, I'm pretty sure I left out someone but…its ok they feel my love.

Sasuke quietly rolls his eyes and he turned around and his hair follows slowly and he shoves LaQueena and himself in a closet, but leaves it open ajar.

LaQueena: what the….Sasuke…!

Sasuke: ssssh Shuttup…he's coming.

The janitor who decided it was more important to mop the floors at the time.

LaQueena:…*LaQueena backs up a little on Sasuke and he makes in pain noise.

The janitor freaks out and pulls out a machine gun.

LaQueena: (OH-MY-GOSH)

Sasuke: O.O

LaQueena: ~whispering~ we're dead we're so dead we're gonna die Sasuke he's gonna kill us with a machine gun, who would hire an armed janitor…

Sasuke: ~also whispering~ we are a…

LaQueena: Shuttup, were in NINJA no freaking boot camp.

The janitor puts away the machine gun and looks around and lays his eyes on the closet.

Sasuke: Oh…

LaQueena: fu**

Janitor: I thought left my closet closed...

LaQueena looks around and realizes she is in the JANITORS CLOSET and looks at Sasuke (you could have picked a better spot!)Sasuke shrugs.

Sasuke:….look just stay still. *Sasuke busts out of the closet and turned around him and smiled and ran off. The janitor who is angry ran after him.

Sasuke runs past Gaara and so does the janitor.

Gaara:… Was that…

Janitor: ~pulls out machine gun and is shooting at Sasuke, they both turn around the corner.

Tessie: O.O (wth)

Gaara: do you wish to save Sasuke or go to LaQueena, I'm going after Sasuke…

Tessie: I'm going to find LaQueena.

Gaara: hm. (hmm of affirmative)

Tessie runs over to a hysterical LaQueena.

Queena: it all my fault, he's dead, he's dead, he'd totally dead, it's my fault, my love, my Sasuke all dead and stuff I'm going to drink some bleach ~crying~

Tessie: and leave me here all alone.

Queena: I'll save some for you too.

Tessie: no thanks. Gaara's going after the janitor.

Queena: THERE BOTH DEAD OH NOOOOOOOO, Tessie I'm sorry I'm so sorry ~water pulsing around her~ no it's not my fault, it's Naruto's he's a dead man walking, oh no it's my fault ~crying again~

Naruto: achoo!

Tessie: they won't die they're awesome and if they do someone will bring them back to life.

Queena: like Orochima-

Neji: there you two are, everyone is outside, I came inside to get you both, I don't know where Sasuke and Gaara are but, come one let's go!

Queena: I REUFSE TO LEAVE WITHOUT **MY** SASUKE!

Tessie: They went that way. Points*

Neji: ok be right back ~goes in the direction

5 minutes later you hear gun shots and a running Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji toward Queena and Tessie.

Sasuke and Neji pick up a thrashing LaQueena and Gaara picks up Tessie bridal style and they jump out the fourth story window.

Tessie hides face in Gaara's chest. LaQueena screaming bloody murder.

The boys landed perfectly on their feet like cats.

LaQueena: ~Still screaming~. Neji touches a pressure point on her body and she falls to sleep.

Tessie: Oh I'm gonna have to drag her home thanks Neji. ~sigh~

Neji: you're welcome.

Sasuke:….

Gaara: ~already walking home~

Kiba: that was crazy; you see how big that machine gun was-

Hinata: I was so scared I thought I would die

Shino: a terrorist janitor….

Sai: he wasn't a terrorist; he was hired by lady Tsunade…

Naruto: THAT'S WAS FUN LETS DO IT AGAIN!

Lee: yeah right now ~heading towards door~

Everyone: No!

Suigetsu over by LaQueena.

Tessie: Get away from her. ~flail~

Suigetsu: whoa princess, I was going to help you carry her ~picks LaQueena up~ I feel sorry for causing you two problems (and so I can find out where you two lovely ladies live…)

Sasuke: ~snatches LaQueena~ *.* I'd never let you know where LaQ- where they both live…you're an idiot to believe that any of us will let you. Sasuke realizes **HIS** outburst and hands LaQueena to Neji (I hate people) ~walking away~

LaQueena has a firm grip on his shirt even though she is asleep and will** NOT** let go.

Tessie: snicker*

Sasuke trying to yank her from his shirt (let-go-of-me o.e)

Neji: o.e

Sasuke runs dragging LaQueena with him.

Tessie: Oh, by the way Neji Gaara forgot to tell you that the deal is off so now that it is can you tell me. *Determined super sparkle puppy eyes*

Neji: ~smiles~ really now…the secret he doesn't want anyone to know is….are you ready? -Tessie's eyes get wider-

Everyone leans in.

Neji: the things he dreads for anyone to ever know is... ~laughs~ he still sleeps with his teddy bear ~walking away~

LaQueena wakes up.

Queena: What about a red yellow gummy bear.

Tessie: (I still sleep with my stuffed animals)

Queena: what you talking about Neji, you still sleep with your blankey…

Tessie: his, his blankey.

Queena: yup its light blue and worn out, I act like its mine so Tessie's ma can sew it for him, matter of fact Tessie did it once didn't ya, so don't talk about bears, I still sleep with one and so does Naruto, Lee, Tessie …..

Tessie: actually I sleep with a stuffed badger.

Queena: and I sleep with a stuffed snake…

Tessie: weasels are so cute.

Queena: and snakes are precious! Except those viper ones bite me one time and I almost died…never forget….

Tessie: Where did Gaara go anyway?

Sasuke: home.

Tessie: Oh, :(

Queena: :( man I wanted to ask him a whole lot of questions….. ~passes out~


	3. You knows there has to be a kidnapping…

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3- You knows there has to be a kidnapping….**

Queena: can you believe it's already December and where gonna go out and have some jolly ol' time o_e

Tessie: yah candy, and cookies and pie and presents.

Queena: ~ignore~ and jolly ol' people and jolly ol' places.

Tessie: nobody cares about the people! Sugar!

Queena: and jolly ol' songs and jolly ol' dances… ~stands on the lunch room table~ ITS DRIVING ME NUTS!

Tessie: I yell at people who sing! Nintendo Games!

Disab: sit down LaQueena. LaQueena sits down and puts her head on the table.

Queena: I can hear them now….

Tessie: I got a present for you too LaQueena and someone else I'm not going to mention.

Queena: uh huh I hope Gaara likes it, so what you get me?

Tessie: O/O you don't know who it is shut up! Oh I have your present right here. (Holds up box)

Queena: gimme gimme gimme (suuuure Gaara gonna be like present, "what's this" shakes and watch it be like a fish or something…poor fishy)

Neji: I'm having a Christmas party at the Hyuuga compound, everyone should come.

Tessie: It's alive so don't shake it.

Queena: it's a fish isn't it ~shakes box~ DIE DIE DIE DIE FISHY ~cries~ die…fish…y…

Tessie takes box away.

Tessie: It took a lot of allowance to get you this from the pet store, oh and you are buying the mice from now on.

Queena: O_O oops.

Tessie opens box and reveals a very dizzy blue and black snake.

Snake: ~

Queena: I'm so sorry, Mr. Snake ill make it up to you. ~pulls snake out People scream and run away.

Queena *hiss* I'm gonna name you squishy…and you shall be my squishy!

Tessie: squishy :) ~pets snake with one finger~

Queena: ~picks it up and it crawls in her shirt~…well then…I guess its staying there unless I wanna flash everyone. Suigetsu across the room stares.

Tessie: Gaa- I mean oh, whatever, he's gonna get his present later.

Queena: I got you a present to, and I'm just gonna say it is a raccoon, they don't like me whatsoever so I kind of threw him in your room so there.

Tessie: o_o ra-racoon… (She could've just got me a stuffed animal)

Queena: the thing was feisty to wouldn't let me pick it up, real tiny and squishable, and it bit me, these scratches on my arms and hands aren't from a stuff animal, I think its fine it just kinda laid on your bed and stared at me…

Tessie: *faints*

Queena: I feel your love…

^LAQUEENA MITCHELL COME TO THE OFFICE PLEASE, LAQUEENA MITCHELL^

Queena: …..dang….

Tessie:_

Queena: ~lifts up shirt and grabs snake and while walking gives it to Sasuke~ hold this please.

Tessie: (Dreaming of raccoons tearing her room and her apart.)

**Where Queena is**

Mr. Bowling: your mom called.

Queena: O.O" and…

Mr. Bowling: she wants to see you…

Queena: and…

Mr. Bowling: ….that's all and call Tamera…

Queena: correction...its mummy…

Mr. Bowling…she wants to talk to you OK.

Queena: *tearing up* yeah whatever,

**Where Tessie is…**

Kiba just comes in: What'd I miss? Tessie? *poke*

Akamaru: *licks Tessie's face*

Tessie: uhng…

Kiba: should I take Tessie to the nurse?

Neji: hmm what for…did Queena come back yet ~been looking at door~

Tenten: I don't know wake her up here comes LaQueena she doesn't look happy…we might need her.

LaQueena comes back with hair in her eyes and tear coming down and walks into Sakura with a plate of food and her food is on her shirt now.

Sakura:….

LaQueena looks up and runs out the café away from the laughing kids.

Neji: *smacking Tessie* YO WAKE UP!

Tessie: RACOONS! Where am I?

Neji: Café, Queen's sad you need to go help her I don't deal with crying people that's when you come in MAKE HER HAPPY FORGET ABOUT THE RACCOONS THEY CAN EAT YOU LATER!

Tessie: LaQueena what's wrong?

Lee: ~who had too much sugar~ .

Tessie: What happen LaQueena?

LaQueena: my ma sucks that is all...

Tessie: What happened to your snake?

Queena: I think I threw him at someone…

Tessie: Squishyyyyyy!

Sasuke walks over and hands the snake to Tessie.

Sasuke: This isn't mine.

Tessie hands Squishy to LaQueena.

Queena: who's a good snake ~hisses~ Sasuke stares down at her.

Queena: what. Squishy hisses at him.

Tessie: :) are you okay now?

LaQueena: ~puts on that smile that only Tessie could see is fake~ peachy KEW!\

Tessie: if I talk to Gaara would it make you happy?

LaQueena: actually it would….but I'm pretty sure it would make you more happier than me ~nudges~

Sasuke: something is wrong with you two. ~walks away~

LaQueena: :(

Tessie: Bad Sasuke Bad!

Sasuke. -_-"

Tessie: you make LaQueena sad.

Sasuke: no I didn't…

LaQueena: :(

Tessie ignores Sasuke and walks over to Gaara: Hi…

LaQueena grabs Sasuke

LaQueena: Let's go get closer, so we can hear.

Sasuke: O_O…

LaQueena and Sasuke...well mostly LaQueena sneaks up to a table near Gaara.

Tessie: (why?) Can I sit here?

Gaara: hmm (hmm of "I don't care")

Tessie sits down: (I'll take that as a yes) ~Looks over at LaQueena with pleading eyes~

LaQueena puts her thumbs up and Sasuke begins walking away but she grabs his shirt and sits him back down.

Tessie *Super pleading eyes*

Gaara: She made you come over here didn't she…? (Funny how they're friends…)

Tessie: I kinda volunteered to get her mind off of things. (Sigh)

Gaara: why would you… (Volunteer to sit next to me)

Tessie: huh?

Gaara looks at his food again, _like_ he's really interested in the jail organized food.

Queena: Sasuke what do you think there talking about?

Sasuke: Why do I care?

Gaara and Tessie: *awkward silence

Sasuke: probably nothing, now if you excuse me *walking away*

Queena: *puppy dog eyes* stay…

Sasuke: *look….still walking away*

Queena: *dark aura, stay or ill ruin your life….*

Sasuke: *stare* `gone~

Queena: he asked for it.

Tessie:…so…um…what's your favorite… class? (Awkward)

Gaara: I have no favorite class *quiet again*

Tessie: ya they all kinda suck don't they?

Gaara: well it's kind of interesting to see Mr. Disab talk to his watch; I guess Sai saw that to… (Ugh, I'm talking again…why do I talk to her too much)

Tessie: (Ninja mafia is real!) Ya.

Gaara: I'm not sure if it's the ninja mafia though, since there is no such thing…probably the black ops, there keeping watch one someone in our class…

Tessie: (*shifty eyes* I wonder if it's me he's watching no one found out about that one thing I hope.) I wonder who.

Gaara: *bluntly* you and LaQueena ~stare~

Tessie: (damn their on to me) Why would they be watching me and LaQueena?

Gaara: don't have a clue (other than you two powers are abnormally strong, you stay away from people suspicious, OH and your already acting like your guilty…) I really don't know..

Tessie: oh okay *shifty eyes* (maybe they found the body.)

Gaara: I've got to go…

-Sabaku no Gaara PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE-

Gaara gets up and leaves and LaQueena sits down.

Queena: *serious face* he thinks were suspicious and know about us Tessie… it's obvious….

Tessie: just deny, deny, deny Queena.

Queena: *serious face* kind of hard if you know wha-

Neji: WHAT YA DOING

Queena: *PUUUUUUUNCH!* ops sorry Neji you snuck up on me…

Tessie: Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill- oh.

Queena: *stares at Tessie* we'll talk about this later *walking away*

Tessie: Where are you going?

Queena: *serious face GONE* TO GO RUIN SASUKE'S LIFE!

Tessie: They don't know about the um never mind.

Queena: yeah exactly when were alone we'll talk, there to many people…too many people thinking too many nosy people, too many Neji's *kicks Neji*

Neji: ow…..

Tessie: (how was I supposed to know they were an endangered species?)

Queena: YOU DIDNT KNOW MY DEAR TESSIE!3! ~serious face~ I must be on my way meet me in the bath room approximately 20 minutes from now.

Tessie: okay. (It was an accident:( )

Neji: what were you guys talking about?

Tessie: NOTHING!

Gaara out of nowhere look pissed off and wants to sand coffin everything in the room.

Tessie whispers to LaQueena: I wonder what happened to him.

Queena: he has to move

Gaara: *not amused face* (I'm not liking her doing that….) I have to move next door to you; apparently my house was caught on fire…..

Queena: *evil glint in eye*

Tessie: (house caught on fire?) do they know what started the fire?

Queena/Gaara: NO…..

Queena:….

Gaara: no they don't they believe it was caused be some sort of jutsu…someone put it out too...

Queena: *not suspicious looks at Tessie*

Tessie: Why are you looking at me?

Queena: I wasn't looking at you; I was looking through you…at what's going on behind you.

Behind Tessie there was a fight.

Tessie: Does Gaara think I set his house on fire LaQueena?

Gaara: *oblivious and refuse to pay attention to anything.

Queena: *stares at Gaara for five seconds*…yes… now excuse me while I go join this fight. *walks in the middle of throwing kunai.

Tessie: Why would he think that why are you leaving. (There is more than one person who uses fire in this school humph wait did Gaara say he was moving next to me?)

Sasuke who is between the fighting Suigetsu and Naruto is eating his lunch and dodging the kunai while sitting down.

Suigetsu: you're an idiot.

Naruto: don't call me an idiot, teme!

Sasuke grabs both of their shoulders and yanks them down in their seats and as they tried to punch each other's face, he leaned back and knocked their heads together…

Sasuke: sit….DOWN….

Queena: *amazed and looks back at Tessie* DID YOU SEE THAT!

Tessie: (does Gaara hate me now *glances at Gaara*:( )

Gaara: *not paying attention*

Suigetsu throws a kunai and Sasuke dodges it but it flies towards Queena but she does the Matrix dodge and goes to Tessie.

Tessie deflects without noticing that she moved. Gaara looks up finally and then looks down like he just saw something that wasn't real.

Neji: *stares at LaQueena and Tessie* you did some weird matrix ting and Tessie didn't even move wtf?

Tessie: (worry worry worry) hey why is my hand bleeding?

LaQueena: OH NO'S WE GOTTA GO TO THE NURSE! *grabs Tessie like a log and runs away*

Gaara:?

Naruto: you see that Sasuke, there like ninja-

Sasuke: Naruto…Shuttup…

**Where Queena and Tessie is...**

Tessie: (great I have a cut on my hand out of nowhere and I have to live next to someone who hates me and I like T_T)

Queena: for one he doesn't hate you, and WHY WOULD YOU BLOCK THAT, now everyone thinks your some crazy matrix ninja….wait…

Tessie: QUIT READING MY MIND! It's private and what are you talking about.

Queena: About Gaara not liking you or about everyone thinking you're some crazy Matrix ninja…

Tessie: the second thing

Queena: well….see you dodged the kunai without moving, and come out with a cut hand when it was defiantly directed on your head…gosh Tessie you get yourself in situations like this and I have to be like NAW ITS ALL IN YOUR HEAD *twitch* and freak them out some more than they don't want anything to do with us *heading to bathroom* then we have to move…

Tessie: Who threw a kunai at me?

Queena: no, no, no, Suigetsu threw it at Sasuke not at you, and then it just ended up at you….

Tessie: *bluntly* my hand hurts.

Queena: well we can't go to the nurse let's go to the bathroom and wash the blood off, 'Kay, then we go to stupid Ms. Downie.

Tessie: is that puddle of blood mine?

Queena: *looks down and smiles* yup

Tessie: Oh.

Queena takes Tessie shoulder and leads her into the restroom.

Queena: EW it smells like Sakura's hair in here….

Tessie: I think it smells like my blood.

Queena: *looks at Tessie* smells like hair spray…not blood *sticks Tessie's hand under water* here

Tessie: ouch.

Queena pauses and looks at the door and sniffs the air.

Queena: Here comes Karin and her friends…want to go…

Tessie: shouldn't we bandage my hand first it bleeding pretty badly.

Queena grabs some paper towels.

Queena: here take this…for some reason I can't read Karin…she's all *.*

Tessie: shouldn't we get gauze or something?

Karin and her buddies walk in.

Queena: *tense* I gotta a bad feeling…and you know I don't get those often…

Tessie: what do you mean?

Karin: *extra happy* hey Queena, Hey Tessie, I want you to meet some friends of mine.

Five boys walk in.

Queena:…hey how's it going *grabs Tessie's hand and walking towards door*

Karin blocks the way.

Tessie: Go away Karin I'm grumpy and dizzy from loss of blood.

Karin: I just wanna ask some question, but my boys will be doing the rest.

The boys surround Queena and Tessie, Queena puts Tessie behind her.

Queena: we'll see, there's some people EXPECTING us, so we better get back, they'll probably come looking of us if we don't hurry up, *whispers to Tessie*don't start anything…

Tessie: *grumpy face*

Karin: so it seems you like Sasuke, LaQueena and you my Tessie dear like Gaara.

Queena: .; is it that obvious O/O

Tessie: *Blank stare not in the mood*

One of the guy's chuckles.

Boy # 1: Wow that one is pretty cute *looks at Tessie* can we do it now, come on

Karin: wait I wanna find out something.

Queena: … *whispers to Tessie* calm down…

Tessie: *no emotion* (how should we go about getting out of this situation?)

Queena: *stares at Tessie* ….I'm thinking about it….

Tessie: (how about you flood them with toilet water?)

Queena: I was thinking of that…

Karin: thinking of what?

Queena: of how Sasuke would react about me asking him out -_-…

Tessie: (how about a blazing inferno?)

Queena: *whispers harshly* how about we get out of this like two normal people….

Tessie: (Sasuke wouldn't be normal he would kick their butts)

Queena: I'm tired of resulting to violence

Boy #2: *touches Queena* what was that sweetheart….?

Boy # 3: dibs on the blonde!

Boy #4: I want both...

Boy #5: I don't wanna be here….

Tessie: (WE ARE NINJAS OF COURSE WE HAVE TO RESORT TO VIOLENCE)

Queena: Karin… my friend over here wants to kill you will a fire blast from hell.

Karin: but she didn't talk I knew you were weird *looks at Tessie* well I didn't get all my questions answered, but the boys take care of you so you'll never want to see Gaara or Sasuke again!

Boy #5 and Karin walks out the restroom and the other boys grab Queena and Tessie.

Queena: summons air.

Tessie: *Groin kick!*

Queena: *wraps air around Tessie* READY TO TASTE **** WATER!

Water from the toilets come out in a blast and literally flushed them out the restroom

Tessie: heh.

Queena: did I get you wet *drying self off* man does it stink in here now…

Sasuke and Gaara outside the bathroom staring at the door and they both walk out.

Neji: *runs up* we saw some boys and Karin walk in are you ok.

Queena: I stink good day to you all…

Tessie: no.

Neji: did they hurt you.

Queena and Tessie use air to dry up the bathroom.

Queena: were gonna hear about this later

Tessie: I hate school.

Gaara: why did they come in there?

Queena glances at Sasuke.

Queena: they asked us questions…

Neji: what kind.

Queena turns around and her hair follows slowly and grabs Tessie arms.

Queena: I don't wanna talk about it….

Tessie: oh ya and they wanted to rape us.

Queena smiles and it lightens up the room.

Queena: but we kicked there ****

Tessie: It was mostly Queena.

Queena: I have no idea what you're talking about *whispers* I want to seem like I'm weak, I don't want any trouble 'Kay

Tessie: Fine they slipped on toilet water.

Queena: yeah and cracked their heads open with rage! Anywaaaaay

Gaara: lies…

Queena: huh.

Gaara: nothing…

Sasuke:…..(they are lying…slipped on water, one of those guy that walked out was Jugo, I'm not sure about the other ones, I'll ask him….)

Tessie: ~sigh~ *I wanna go home*

Queena: me to ~stares at Sasuke~ (WHY CANT I READ YOU TWO.)

Gaara: -_-

Sasuke: -_-

Queena: (there're usually so easy to read )

Neji: ….were gonna be late for class…lets go.

LaQueena: Ok some um reader you have no idea what im going though so i originally had thing on microscoft but i realize after i transfer them here its a totally different style and i have to change a whole bunch of stuff :'(


	4. Gaara moving in?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 -Gaara moving in?**

Queena and Tessie are at home. Queena is watching Gaara move in next door.

Queena: *staring outside with binoculars* hey look Gaara is taking his stuff in his room, look come here…he doesn't have a lot of stuff….Kankuro on the other hand.

Tessie goes outside.

Tessie: Do you guys need help? Kankuro drops his box but Gaara continues.

Kankuro: we're fine thank you *whispers to Gaara* who's that?

Gaara: no one…

Queena hold her heart and falls on the floor

Queena: I felt that right here…

Tessie: (ouch…:( ) *breath knocked out of her* *goes to emo corner*

Queena: *hurt by Tessie's reaction* HEY GAARA! *looks out window* YOU'RE A JERK FOR HURTING MY TESSIE YOU GET UP HERE AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!

Gaara looks up.

Queena: DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!

Tessie: *dark clouds*

Kankuro: you know those…um…..

Gaara: girls…

Kankuro: yeah those girls…

Gaara: there girls…

Kankuro: anyway *picks up boxes* lets go…

Tessie: Great now I'm ugly too you guys suck *lighting*

Queena: Gaara *jumps down out of window* YOU!

Queena goes over to Gaara and every time she speaks she pokes him but the sand blocks it.

Queena: YOU *poke* THINK *poke* you can just forget about us *poke* *poke* well you gotta another thing coming and *poke* when you make Tessers mad *poke* you *poke* make *poke* me *poke* mad *poke*

Gaara: -_-

Tessie: I'm not mad I'm just depressed and my self esteem just dropped below freezing *clouds hailing*

Queena: *stares at Gaara with hatred* FINE *whispers* don't think this is over can't believe you disregard us… *says aloud* and besides *whispers again* if you got any reason to be upset, be upset with me, not her… she was sleep walking *screams* AND THAT IS FINAL!

Gaara:…I'm not upset…

Queena: huh? *twitches and the world suddenly gets darker* then-what-the-hell-is-your-problem.

Gaara: nothing, I'm just trying to….

Kankuro: *staring at Gaara because he's talking….

Gaara: *looks at Queena like leave me alone for five seconds*

Queena: I'll give you three seconds.

Gaara: *walks up stairs and comes back in 5 seconds…

Queena: -_-

Tessie: :(

Temari comes down stairs and looks at Tessie and then at Queena.

Temari: Gaara…. me and…Kankuro have to be some place, look after the house.

Gaara stares at her and watches her leave without a reply.

Queena: *circling around the house* I see you're not close to your family! *falls in rabbit hole* DUDE IM ALICE!

Tessie: (why is he so mean?)

Queena is climbing out the rabbit hole.

Queena: how big IS that rabbit…gosh…

Queena walks up to Gaara and pokes the back of his head.

Gaara:….* freaks out a little then gains his composure back* (I got touched….)

Queena runs up to Tessie.

Queena: HE'S GONNA EAT ME!

Tessie: Gaara why don't you like me?

Gaara: *taken of guard* I don't dislike you at all

Queena: GAARA ND TESSIE SITTING IN THE TRE- ~sand covers her mouth~

Queena still humming it.

Tessie: well then do you nothing me?

Gaara:…

Queena: nothing…definition of NOTHING...meaning…._nothing …_ wow I made since…

Gaara: nothing…. yes nothing….

Queena: that hurts more than dislike Gaara at least you have some sort of feeling.

Gaara: do you want me to hate her than.

Queena: IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING

Tessie: not really. I'm going for a walk Queena. She walks down to the creek.

Queena: 'Kay don't fall in and die!

Queena looks at Gaara. Gaara turns around and is walking back towards his house.

Queena takes him off guard and grabs his arms and runs following Tessie behind like a ninja.

Gaara: (I've been touched…again)

Queena: you better get used to it!

Tessie: *rustle*(what was that? Oh whatever) she makes her way to a waist deep puddle of water and puts her feet in it.

Queena: *freaks out because it's freezing* G-

Gaara: *puts sand on her mouth* if you don't want to be seen… your suppose to keep quiet.

Queena: *whispers* I know that much gosh don't treat me like an idiot.

Gaara: I wasn't.

Queena: yes you were! *covers mouth, then whispers harshly* yes you were!

Gaara no longers want to argue so he looks out at the creek. Queena looks around and sees Sasuke walking and smiles. Naruto running screaming.

Naruto: AHAhAhA I GOT IT SASUKE WATCHA GONNA DO.

Sasuke: give it back *rage*

Naruto: HEY TESSIE *waves in one of the trees*

Sasuke: *punches tree and the tress goes crashing down

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *runs away*

Sasuke follows Naruto into the woods.

Tessie runs out of the way.

Tessie: *not having a good day* (worst day ever)

Tessie walks through the creek until she finds a log which she sits on. *rustle*

Tessie swiftly turns her head to a squirrel munching on an acorn. Tessie chucks a pebble at its direction it runs away.

Tessie: (why doesn't he like me? I guess I'm not that pretty and I did burn down his house.) Sigh*

Queena: *whispering to Gaara* hey Gaara so I don't like….keeping things away from people so let me say this…she killed your house, but yes you already know that and yes blame me, but *sternly* it-gives-you-no-right to _nothing_ her *pauses* it's just not okay coming from you, for example, I can nothing Naruto and get away with it…but you….it hurts….*points at heart* right here…

Gaara: (I don't even know what she's talking about anymore….)….

Queena: me neither *gets up* I'm going home you watch her 'Kay

Gaara: ….

Queena: buh BYE!

Gaara: *walking up next to Tessie* (I know if I go home LaQueena will never leave me be…its best if I just stay here and say nothing…that's right NOTHING)

Tessie: (is that… oh my god) *stares at Gaara then turns back*

Gaara: … (That's a good start, she hasn't talked to me)

Tessie: *back still turned* why are you here? *anger and pain in voice*

Gaara: -_- I wish not to go back to my house…~thinking about Queena running towards him with a butcher knife ….~

Gaara looks at the creek and there are fish looking up at him. He stares at them and they freak out and leave. He makes a sound as if a sigh.

Tessie: Well why did you come down here in the first place I would think you wouldn't want to stare at my back all day.

Gaara: …. (And what does she expect me to say to that….)

Tessie wipes face because her eyes are filling with tears.

Gaara looks at her because he can see tears. He doesn't like crying so he stands up and walks closer to her.

Gaara: just because I nothing you does not mean I don't want to have absolutely nothing to do with you, I'm not…I'm going home. (I said I wasn't going to talk….)

Tessie halfway glances at him: (what the hell does that mean *growl*) what does that mean you want to be my friend I don't get it.

Gaara: *soft* heh…friend…

A kunai flies through the air at Tessie and Gaara tackles her in the creek, and they're both wet…but of course he's on the bottom because that's how he rolls…. ;)

Tessie: O/O (what just happened!)

Gaara sits up holding her close and looks in the woods, and three more fly out, but he's swift with Tessie at his side and he runs. He doesn't know where they are coming from but more are coming. So he decides to put Tessie on his back and run towards the kunai.

Gaara: (who are they…?)

Gaara looks at Tessie and then looks at her arm to see if one of them grazed her, he seems satisfied and put her near a tree and puts one finger up to his lips to shush her…

Gaara: (I'm going to kill them O. )

Tessie…

Gaara turns into a sand clone and blows away. In the background you hear kunai clashing up against each other.

Gaara comes back unsatisfied…

Gaara: they ran…let's go

Tessie… who ran?

Gaara: *ignores the question* when you were in the bathroom the boys escaped right? Who was with them, who ordered them?

Tessie: um… Karin

Gaara: I see, the boys you haven't seen them all day, they know where you live?

Tessie: I don't know. (You know this is the worst winter break ever it hasn't even snowed, I'm all wet and I'm being stalked.) *shiver* tries to make fire *spark cough*

Gaara: (she's going to catch cold) *no phase*

Gaara walking faster so Tessie has an urge to keep up and the faster they get to the house the faster he can get inside and the faster he can isolate himself.

Tessie trips on branch: *face in dirt* quit walking so fast you are making me panic.

Gaara slows down, but is obviously not happy about it…he always walks fast.

Tessie: sorry I have short legs. :(

Gaara: …

They walked through the creek until they came to their houses.

Gaara looked at the house and walked in through her door past her parents and into Tessie's room and looked around. There was a note.

_**Dear Ms. Sexy Blondie,**_

_**We got your girl here come so we can make plans about switching. Its either you don't come and we keep her, or you do…and she walks freely, you choose.**_

Gaara crumbled up the paper and looked around the room. He throws the paper at Tessie and gave her a look of *don't do anything drastic*

Tessie reads note: Oh my god I'm coming LaQueena. *already leaving house*

Gaara grabs her wrist and shakes his head.

Gaara: you know what they're doing it's a trap, they won't let either of you go.

Tessie: I know that, but I have a plan!

Gaara backs up and wonders about the plan.

Gaara: it's impossible to do this alone.

Tessie: Jameson I need your help! *walking away again*

Gaara:… -_-"

Kuro: grrrrr. *in closet and he's tied up in a weird kind of way. He starts to whine.*

Tessie unties Kuro and keeps walking Jameson follows. Kuro shakes his body and growls in frustration and his neck hair stands up. Kuro grabs a kunai and walks out with it.

Jameson: oh little buddy your gonna stay here 'Kay

Kuro:?

Jameson: it's safer bye bye

Kuro drops his Kunai and runs upstairs in a pissed off fashion.

Tessie: um, Jameson can you smell Queena?

Jameson: I can smell the people in the house but not well.

Kuro growls under his breath

Gaara walks down stairs truamatized and stops at the bottom looking down at Kuro.

Gaara: I'm already sure he could show us the way, besides he got tied up by them.

Kuro: -_-

Tessie: okay Kuro show us the way.

Kuro runs towards the door howling and simultaneously picking up the kunai he dropped and jumps out the door on his front two paws; turns around and has a little smirk at Jameson and runs again.

Gaara: good luck.

Tessie *ignore*: Queena I'm gonna save you.

Gaara walks to his house and opens up the door and sees 24 new messages.

Gaara: (no one has my number…)

WEIRD LADY: voice mail 1 5134322346, ^HEY GAAAAAAAARAAaaaaAAaa it's me Queena tell Tessie I have food for her 'Kay

Weird lady: voice mail 22 5134322346, ^Hey it's me…..wait I think that's you two, call you back.

Weird lady: voice mail 23, 5134322346, ^…..Gaara get here quick some people are…..there are five I'm taken off….gaa- LET GO OF KURO!

Weird lady: voice mail 24, 5134322346 , ^bzzzzzzzzzzzZ^

Weird lady: end of messages.

Gaara: how did she get my number?

Gaara walks to his room and sees his stuff has been tampered with, and he twitches. He decides if he just texted Neji he wouldn't have to go out his way to go anywhere…but he didn't have Neji's number…in fact the only number in his phone was LaQueena's

Tessie at boy's house trapped with Queena and the dogs.

Tessie: well that didn't work.

LaQueena: -_- and I thought you were smart enough to bring Gaara…but NOOOOOOOooo

Tessie: he didn't want to come.

LaQueena: this is a failure beyond epic proportions.

Tessie: I could try to set fire to the house I mean I can do it in my sleep so why not now?

LaQueena: *over excited* GREAT IDEA *serious* except there are 4 guys here and were tied up…I think it will be fun to be burned alive!3!

Tessie *flame!*

Queena: spits water on the flame.

Queena: I'm not going to be a marshmallow thank you.

Tessie: then maybe we can both blow the house down like the big bad wolf.

LaQueena: -_- *over excited* that or we can wait till the love of our lives save us! *serious* because that one over there controls air too…he's huge….

Tessie *mean face at boy*: Jameson can you do something?

Jameson: THIS IS FUN!

Kuro: *in corner snapping at people and barking like a mad dog*

Someone decided to kick him.\

Kuro: X.X

Queena: O.O

Tessie: get away from that dog before I kill you *demon stare*

Queena: *demonic aura felt all the way on the other side of the world* touch my dog again and I will make you implode….

Guy 1: cool down babes *rush of cool air goes through their hair* I was just making him quiet; we don't want anyone around to hear you…

Queena: so we're some place where someone can hear us huh

Where Gaara is…

Gaara at Neji's house.

Gaara: (I can't believe I'm doing this)

*knock* knock*

Hanabi: who are yo-?

Neji opens the door wider.

Neji: what are you doing here?

Hanabi: (RuuuUUUUUUDE)

Neji: *stares at her*…what's going on?

Gaara explains

Back to Tessie and Queena.

Guy 3: someone shut her up.

Queena: DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC JUST LIKE THE STORY FROM THE WIZARD OFF OZ-

Guy 1: I think she sounds pretty ahahaha.

Queena: I AM JANE AND I LOVE TO RIDE AN ELEPHANT!

Tessie: * evil stare at boys*

Queena: O. *going crazy* CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!

Tessie: breathing fire slowly.

Where Gaara is…

Neji: THEY ARE WHAT!

Gaara; yes….

Neji: where are they?

Gaara: don't know…

Neji: what do you mean you don't kno-?

Naruto: what'cha talking about?

Neji: *shaking Naruto!* THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED.

Naruto: who?

Neji: LAQUEENA AND TESSIE

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: what's going on?

Neji: runs inside house to call EVERYONE!*

Gaara :….( ugh…do I have to repeat myself I hate doing that….uuuuuugh)

Sasuke: *staaaaaaaare*

Naruto: YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND HIS *points at Gaara* GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED.

Sasuke/Gaara O.O: ~bluntly~ we are not together….

Naruto: oh that's right….

Where Queena and Tessie are…

Queena: I'm sure they're on their way right now.

The guys are laughing and talking about all the stuff they're going to do.

Queena: O. yup on their way right now O.

Tessie wiggle wiggle: I hate all of you and when I get out of here I'm going to kill you all of you! *struggle*

Queena: hey what are you doing?

Tessie: *struggle* it's getting looser.

Queena: hey, did you know squishy is still in my shirt? Funny huh, just a'nappin'

Tessie: Hey do any of you want to touch LaQueena's boobs! *getting desperate*

Queena *ignore*

Three of the guys come over.

Guy 1: I don't know she told us to wait…but…it's just a poke right…

Guy3: man that's wrong….

Guy 2: …yeah I mean not even a poke just a tap…you know…

Tessie: ya do it its fine we won't tell.

Guy 2 walks over and is about to touch her when Guy 5 grabs his hand….

Guy 5: *grabs the snake out of Queena's breast and throws it on the ground and it slithers outside.

Queena: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! *falls back and on the ground thrashing* ….squishy? *screaming* SQUUUUUUUISHYYYYY!

Tessie: why! Why!

Guy 5: do not worry, you will be reunited soon

Guy 6: why should we wait, I think we should kill them and get it over with.

Guy 1, 2, 3, 4: what's good about that.

Guy 5: ….

Tessie: kill… Kill! *squirm, struggle, thrash.*

Guy 2: ew you like doing corps man that's sick….

Guy 5: we wait for orders, not the other way around. *puts Queena's and Tessie's chair up*

Tessie: (maybe I can use sparkle eyes *very, very desperate*) *Sparkle with all the sparkle she can conjure up slightly teary eyed as well* please, will you let us go. *tear falls*

5 minutes later Guy5 has all the guys tied up.

Where Gaara is…

Sasuke: you're saying, they are kidnapped by people who will-

Naruto: *freaking out* -rape them, kill them and cut their bodies into little pieces all over Japan or feed them to African children for breakfast!

Sasuke/ Gaara/Neji; what?

Naruto running in random directions.

Where Tess and Queena are…

Tessie: thank you *sigh of relief*

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara bust into the house.

Tessie: * sees Gaara and almost jumps out of her chair*

Queena: Sasuke! I- I mean were saved…

Sasuke: Jugo? What are you doing here? *looks at tied up boys* (he already beat them how did he know they were here?)

Jugo: … *looks down*

Sasuke: *looks up and makes a blunt face* did Karin make you do this?

Jugo: uh

Sasuke: I see…

Queena: yay family reunion, but we're tied here…

Neji: *unties the girls* how did you guys get yourselves into this one

Queena: I didn't do it they came in took me and then I was here!

Tessie: Karin is after us for some reason. I don't know what she wants though.

Queena: well it's obvious she's jealous..

Naruto: of what?

Queena: you're too stupid to understand

Naruto: I would actually understand people if they just explained

Tessie goes over to the dogs and unties them.

Kuro runs over to the guys and bites their pants leg and shakes his head vigorously.

Neji: Hey Kuro buddy

Kuro: *looks at Neji and turns around and wipes dirt on his shoes and runs away*

Neji: *not amused*

Jameson: Hi I'm Jameson I like people. *goes over to Neji* Hi I'm Jameson I like people pet me.

Neji: *pets head awkwardly*

Sasuke: well if everything is fine *walking away*

Ino busts through the door and the door knocks Queena on the floor and she goes flying.

Ino: *looks around* I'm… here.

Kiba comes in: I came as quick as I could I couldn't figure out how to use map quest.

Neji:…

Jugo:… (…)

Tessie: okay thanks for coming I'm going home now. (Trudges forward.)

Ino: oh since everyone's here I'm having a party at my house later bring pajamas.

Gaara walks away. Tessie walks out too.

Tessie:*looks at Queena* ngh (translation- come on!)

Queena on the floor and refuses to tell anyone her foot is broken and gets up.

Queena: 'KAY! *gets up* (O. )

Tessie and Queena go home and sleep through the whole night soundly.


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5- The party**

Ino busts in through door!

Ino: I GOT THE FOOD WHOS READY TO EA-!

Neji: …I don't wanna be he-

Naruto: *snore*

Choji: FOOOOOOOOOD!

Ino: GET OUT! *throws chips out the window* FETCH BOY GO FETCH!

Choji: *leaps out window*

Ino:* quickly closes window and kicks Naruto in his gut* whoever falls asleep first gets his or her face written on!

Hinata: this is so much fun, Naruto isn't it?

Naruto: I smell pizza be back!

Hinata: :(

Neji: -_- this is your fault Hinata

FLAAAAAAAAAASH BACK!

Hinata: come one Neji I can't go unless you go with me…

Neji: NO

Hinata: I won't approach you in your room for a week, no hot sauce in your pudding and no random knifes falling out the window….am I forgetting something

Neji: no spiders in my bed…..

Hinata: deal

Neji: *whispers* if only people knew the real you…

Hinata: what was that?

Neji: if only I had a tattoo…

Hinata: that could be arranged

Neji: never mind…-_-

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Sasuke tied up: let me go you crazy *****

Ino: NO!

Gaara walks in: *angry sigh* (stupid Kankuro and his girlfriend.)

Ino: ha more people yah.

Gaara: … (ugh)

Tessie and Queena walk in.

Tessie: Gaara you don't sleep why are you at a sleep over?

Queena: Sasuke why are you tied up?

Sasuke: *stares at Queena with anger*

FLAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAACK

Ino bust through Sasuke's window and ties him up, he put up a good fight but is defeated with feminine talk (you know what I'm talking about ;) )

Sasuke: *struggling*

Ino: come on Sasuke this isn't easy for me either besides im on my per-

Sasuke: *freeeeeeeze*

Ino: thank you.

Question: why are guys scared to talk about _feminine _problems?

Gaara: … (… why am I here.)

Tessie: so Gaara… how's… life.

Gaara: hm (hm of good…ish….)

Sasuke in corner sees a lady bug and kills it with anger of the titans!

Tessie: murderer! *points at Sasuke*

Lady bug crawls and flips over, turns around as if looking at Sasuke and flew away.

Queena: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Tessie: O.O (that is one strong lady bug)

Gaara: ...

Naruto: dude I had eight slices of pizza, who can beat that….

Sasuke: I can…

Naruto: cannot!

Sasuke: untie me and find out

Ino: IT'S A TRAP!

Naruto: already unties.

Sasuke: *walks over to pizza box and eats 10 slices

Naruto: :( I can do more!

Sasuke and Naruto fighting over pizza, while Hinata has officially ate 18

Tessie: *goes over to fighting boys* I didn't get any… :(

Queena: me either *gets up and falls down* (well then guess I'm staying here…) never mind me ill get some later.

Tessie: *double forehead poke* *swipes pepperoni pizza for herself and Queena*

Queena: thank you

Naruto being chased by Sasuke trips over Queena leg

Queena: 

Everyone: *STAAAAAAARE*

Naruto: did I hurt you that bad

Queena: *in feeble position* I'm fiiiiiiine continue playing T_T

Tessie: your foot looks broken… Naruto you will pay * watching you gesture*

Queena: He didn't do it, it not broken probably sprained…..ignore me…..*sucks it up* continue to play

Tessie: *pulls out medical kit out of nowhere* *wraps foot gives pain pill then throws the medical box behind her*

Gaara: o.-….

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: IT'S MAGIC!

Neji: stop eating Hinata…

Hinata: I can't…* downs 23*

Tessie pulls flowers out of sleeve: ta da (how did I do that?)

Naruto: MAGIC!

Teten: sOOOOOOOOOooooo truth or dare anyone?

Queena:….my dares are horrible sure you want to play with me..and my truths are worst,* looks at Tessie*:}

Tessie: *shivers* DARE!

Queena: heh…:]

Tessie: yah (oh wait) NO! *suddenly feels very cold*

Queena: we'll start of easy so everyone knows how I work, Tessie you must grabs a bag of ice and stick it in your shirt for 5 minutes…

Tessie: (no not cold boobs!) Truth!

Naruto: you can't go back Tessie…

Queena: go get ze ice…

Tessie: *pleading look* (why did I volunteer for this)

Queena: because you don't know the consequences of volunteering. NOW GO, and then you ask someone else.

Tessie putts ice cube in shirt.

Queena: ze whole bag.

Tessie: *sigh *puts ice in shirt*

Tessie five minutes later with new shirt: okay Naruto truth or dare.

Naruto: truth!

Tessie: so Naruto tell us your deepest secret.

Naruto: I acted like Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura and then I had to poop because I drank bad milk, it was a horrible experience….

Sasuke: (I'm going to kill you)

Tessie: um… okay

Naruto: my turn, Neji truth or dare?

Neji: Dare.

Naruto (dang!) well…let's see, you have to go outside, have your shirt off and sing im a Barbie girl

Neji: no.

Naruto: you have to…

Neji: *sigh *takes shirt off*

Queena: OW! OW!

Ino: *whistle!*

Neji: *goes outside and sing the first verse of Barbie Girl* IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WOOOOOoooooRLD!

EVERYONE: *laughing…except Gaara…..*

Tessie: hey Barbie lets go party :)

Queena: MY FACE MAKES ME HUUUUUUuuuuuRL!

Gaara: …

Ino/Queena: THAT I HAVE IT I SHOULD BAG IT!

Neji: *death glare* Ino truth or dare!

Ino: dare I'll do anything! *shrugs*

Neji: well if we're doing songs, you have to go to Sai's house and sing him, "I'm not going to write love song"

Tessie: … where does Sai live?

Neji: one house from Kiba and two houses from Shino.

Tessie: do we have to walk all the way there.

Neji: nope because Naruto will be taping it!

Neji pulls out camcorder and hands it to Naruto.

Neji: all right move along now Ino.

Ino: *grumble*

Naruto and Ino walk out the door, and Ino slams the door shut annoyingly.

Naruto follows Ino to Sai's house and Naruto wonders how she knows where he lives, when even HE didn't know….

Ino: this is stupid Neji is going to pay!

Back to the Party.

Queena: SOOOOOOooooo should we wait until they get back or do something else.

Tessie: maybe spin the bottle it's childish but…

Neji: No because if the bottle lands on Queena and its pointing on me then that's just wrong.

Queena: what's wrong with me ya jerk?

Tessie: well maybe it will land on Tenten you never know.

Tenten: why would he want it to land on me?

Queena: oh god they're oblivio-

Neji: How about this Tessie what if…it lands on Hinata would you do it?

Tessie: then we would spin again I wouldn't advise kissing your cousin god.

Queena: Even though we all know there are like over 9,000 stories on Neji and Hinata

(_REAALY PEOPLE, THEY ARE COUSINS THAT'S SICK I MEAN….INCEST IS WRONG UNLESS YOUR TALKING ABOUT OURAN HOST HIGH SCHOOL THEN ITS RIGHT!_)

Tessie: so Queena *evil smirk* what if it lands on Sasuke.

Sasuke: *looks up from whatever he was staring at, looks at Tessie and then looks down again with the same expression*

Queena: *bluntly* I'd kiss him.

Tessie: okay then how's about we play?

Queena: How about we go into the kitchen and I poison some stuff and watch you drink it? *sweetly*

Tessie: *getting back at Queena* fine if your chicken… *looks away*

Queena: fine if I must be chicken I must be chicken (only does things she's _dared_ to do)

Tessie: fine I dare everyone to play spin the bottle.

Queena: damn….

Everyone shrugs and decides to play.

Tessie: Um let's see who wants to go first *looks at Queena*

Queena: me…

Queena: * spins the bottle really hard and it brakes….* whoops brb…*gets another bottle and spins it softly, it lands on Hinata…

Tessie: you can spin again if you want…

Queena: 'kay… *spins the bottle and stares at Tessie*

Tessie is using her wind to point it at Sasuke.

Queena uses her wind to push it on Neji, because she'd rather not kiss Sasuke.

Neji: *flinches every time it lands on him*

Back and forth for about 13 second until Queena just gives up.

Tessie: (Win!) *lands on Sasuke* *angel smiles at Queena* have fun!

Queena: devil woman… *walks over to Sasuke*

Sasuke becomes rigid.

Queena sighs and kisses his cheek and pulls her eye and stick out her tongue to Tessie.

Sasuke: O/O

Queena: BLEH!

Just then Naruto busts through the door with the camera and sits down.

Naruto: I GOT IT!

Ino: *almost to tears*

Everyone except Gaara who could care less sits and watches the video which was black because Naruto didn't take the cap off.

Sasuke: Baka…

Naruto: TEME!

Neji: at least we can hear it so shuttup!

Everything's quiet instead of that ticking noise so Queena gets up and crushes the clock out of rage.

-Tape-

Naruto: so this is Ino going to Sai's house, she all mad and stuff!

Ino: Shuttup Naruto.

*knock* *knock*

*a door opens*

Ino: *talks* I'm not gonna right you a love song…

Naruto: you have to sing it like Neji did!

Ino: *screams* CAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT CAUSE YOU NEED ONE!..

Naruto: GREAT

Ino: *turns around* BAKA KA KA!

*door closes*

Ino: *sad face and walks away* I'm going to kill you

*here camera being moved around*

-end of tape-

Naruto: and that was our adventure…too bad you couldn't have seen Sai's face…

Queena: was it like this -_-

Naruto: no more like this :|

Kiba and Suigetsu bust through the door.

Kiba: so what did I miss?

Tessie: Queena kissed Sasuke we played spin the bottle.

Suigetsu: *angry face* let's play again

Queena: -_- *stares at Tessie/whispers* why you tell him that?'

Tessie: I didn't I told Kiba and I won't let it land on him ;)

Queena: yeah sure (watch she make it land on him and Sasuke be all like don't care or get mad either way…that woman is going to pay for what she did… AGAIN!...looks at Gaara) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone stares at Queena.

Suigetsu reaches for the bottle but Queena hits his hand so fast its like lightening and and chucks it at Tessie.

Queena: here ya go Tessie.

People can feel the tension growing.

Tessie a little nervous spins the bottle really fast.

Queena uses her magic wind powers and stops it stiffly on Gaara.

Queena: ()

Tessie: … *stares at Gaara*

Gaara:…..* stares at Tessie*

Queena: *speaks firmly and loudly* well since the rules were not set and for example how I kissed Sasuke on the cheek.\

Suigetsu= sigh of relief

Queena: these are the rules, no cheeks, no hands no other part of body smack loving on the lips got it *stares at Tessie* (HEHEHEHE)

Tessie is frozen.

Neji: *looks at Tessie* oh hey look the pizza is here. Tessie how about you go get it?

Neji who is behind Queena stares at the back of her head.

Queena's head moves while the rest of her body is still facing forward\

Queena: *sounds possessed* what are you doing…Neji?

Neji: *shiver*

Kiba: OH *** NO, NOPE NOT GOING TO HAPPEN OVER MY DEAD ****** BODY, I REFUSE AND IF I HAVE TO KILL IN ORDER FOR MY RESISTENCE TO BE HEARD SO BE IT *grabs Naruto*

Naruto: Oh ****

Neji: do you like her or something

Kiba: NO! She's my baby!

Queena: MY BABY!

KibaQueena *both are standing up now*

Neji: baby?

Queena: NOOOOOOOO MY BABY I HAD HER FIRST!

KIBA: NUH HUH WE MET HER AT THE SAME TIME.

QUEENA: WELL IM HER BEST FRIEND

KIBA: NO IM HER BEST FRIEND, RIGHT TESSIE?

QUEENA: YEAH, **_RIGHT_** TESSIE?

Tessie: uh uh you're both my best friends *they forget about Gaara for a second*

QUEENA: WE'LL FIND OUT BY DEATH!

KIBA: UUUUUUGH

Queena: *tackles*

Kiba: *tackles*

Queena: *cries*

Neji: *stands up*

Kiba: *sits down*

Queena: *crying* it's just a game you jerk, you suck. All she has to do is kiss him and get it over with!

Kiba: NO!*stands up*

Neji: *pushed Kiba down next to him* hey buddy!

Queena: gosh….*sniffing*

Kiba: *crosses arms*

Neji: let's forget about this game, it has everyone on edge, including me, and that's a problem

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

Neji: oh crap, the pizza guy.

*opens up the door*

Hinata: *grabs pizza* uh-uh th-thank you…

Pizza Guy: wow you-

Neji: *DEATH GLARE OF FORZEN ICICLES!*…how-much-is-it?

Pizza Guy: …47.95

Neji: thank you *slams door*

Hinata: that's was rude….

Neji:….so.

Queena: WAKE UP INO!

Ino: what!

Queena: ….do you want your beautiful face to be destroyed by **_permanent _** marker?

Neji: ssshh Naruto is asleep, whose got the pen-

Gaara already drawing on his face.

He deepens the whisker like marks on his face and blackens his nose.

Queena: Kitty, kitty.

Gaara: (this is actually fun, since I don't fall asleep, I have something for everyone) *draws cat lips* (hehehe)

Ino already asleep again.

Gaara scribbles one eye out and gives her a beard and a mustache.

Queena: gosh that's evil.

Sasuke=no phase.

Queena: I feel like falling asleep just to see what I'll have on my face….

Neji: he'll probably draw you as a psycho, you kind of come off as that way.

Suigetsu: so you draw on the faces of people who fall asleep, Sasuke you better not fall asleep.

Sasuke: same Suigetsu, you'll be so ugly your mother won't recognize you.

Queena: buuuuuuuurn.

Tessie: *yawn* oh no I'm getting tired!

Queena: im not that tired, not unless someone busts out sof-

Neji: *pulls out ipod*

Queena: …oh noooooooooooooo's

Neji's iPod: ~violin playing slowly~

Kiba: ugh, it's so slow…

Neji: that's the point, are you getting tired?

Kiba: no

Suigetsu=knocked out

Sasuke: :| (idiot) *grabs marker and is filling his whole face in*

Tessie: O.O oh no so sleepy. Where did those flying pigs come from? *freaking out*

Tenten: I'm going to bed, I have to wake up early in the morning, anyone who draws on my face, wakes up with a bullet in their head.

Everyone: (Omg Tenten with a gun!) Yes ma'am!

Tenten: okay, I'm glad we all have this clear *curls up*

Queena: where do you think she hides her gun?

Tessie: who cares let's just not make her angry.

Neji: hmmm Sasuke you feeling tired.

Sasuke: I slept all morning I'm just fine.

Neji: (dang)

Tessie: Did anyone see that purple monkey?

Queena: *raises hand* I did and I saw a elephant with dog ears and…peanut butter…that's a lot of peanut butter.

Neji: she's out of it….but….(I thought I saw a elephant with dog ears to…..)

*outside rustle*

Tessie falls down.

Queena is on top of the refrigerator, we didn't finish our truth or dare they're still 6 people awake.

Kiba: yeah I wasn't here for the big dare thing.

Tessie: OMG Prince Gaara don't go near the cotton candy it will kill you with its sugary goodness!

Queena: O oh here comes that weird story again last time I heard it Kiba was a kni-

Tessie: Sir Kiba we must slay the cupcakes they are a threat to us all!

Kiba: Tessie your delusional calm down… wait **Prince** Gaara!

Kiba: Stay away from my Tessie, Gaara or we will have issues!

Gaara: (what is this feeling it's not anger…. is…. this…. jealousy….)

Queena: My Tessie!

Tessie: You mustn't fight…. we have to defend the Kingdome.

Sasuke: (this is getting weird)

Tessie: The Salisbury steaks are here! * giggle*

Kiba: Steak where? Oh ya… that's right. *yawn* (hm I'm getting a little sleepy.)

Tessie:*getting wobbly* whoa… I can see spaghetti clouds ha, ha, ha, ha, ha *spinning in a circle*

Neji is the next one to fall asleep. Sasuke doodles glasses on his face.

Sasuke: (this is what nerds deserve…)

Queena: your pretty smart too *yawn*where did that come from

Sasuke: *drops marker and picks it back up and continues to draw*

Tessie: Your majesty the two headed fire breathing walruses have come to destroy Japan you must do something.*looks at Gaara*

Gaara: Uh… ( she is really out of it.)

Kiba *fading* *nod* *nod* *nod* *falls over*

Gaara goes over and scribbles A** hole in bold letters across his forehead.

Gaara: heh *smirk*

Tessie: Sir Kiba! He's dead! He deserves a proper burial. *throws blanket over Kiba* rest in peace *serious face* Omg a flying bird!

Gaara: Tessie go to bed.

Tessie: But your majesty I have to fight beside you in the war of the pancake mix.

Gaara: I'll be fine. *bluntly trying to play along*

Tessie stutters: but, but, but-

Gaara: Shhhh lie down.

Tessie becomes floppy and falls asleep leaning on Gaara. Gaara lifts her over his shoulder and places her on a sleeping bag. He tries to pull away but Tessie has a firm grip on his shirt.

Gaara: -_- *sigh* *sits down* Tessie curls up closer to him.

Gaara: (oh no she's getting closer *feeling constricted, tries to squirm away*)

Tessie: *mumble… mumble… calzone… mumble* *snuggle*

Gaara: (well it's not that bad I guess…) *gives up*

Queena: ….hmm I wish I have someone to snuggle with, hey Neji…

Neji: *snooooore*

Queena: ew he snores!

Sasuke: loudly *puts cork in his mouth*

Neji: *chocking and wakes up*

Neji: -WTH-

Queena: *laughing*

Neji: it was you, wasn't it?

Queena: sure, why not

Sasuke: ( :( she could have blamed it on me)

Queena: …what you gonna do Neji

Neji: *chucks pillow*

Queena: *falls down from powerful impact* ONLY YOU CAN MAKE A PILLOW DANGEROUS!

Neji: *goes to restroom*

Tessie: Zzzzzzzzz.

Queena: guess who is…asleep…*falls into Sasuke's lap*

Sasuke: *shove*…

Gaara:?

Sasuke: *pushes Queena on the other side of the room* ….

Gaara: *stares at Sasuke* why?

Sasuke: too close

Gaara: other side of room

Sasuke: why NOT other side of room.

Gaara: Never mind

Queena: *squirms* why is pizza red and sharks yellow?

Neji: *comes out of bathroom* oooh this is fun, tell her things. Because Aliens don't like green Queena.

Queena: *** GREEN!

Neji: *looks at Tessie* I wonder, pizza covered in jalapeño's…

Tessie: * mumble, mmm pizza, no get away it's hot, nooooo.. Mumble*

Neji: oh no Queena the aliens are chasing after you

Queena: *squirming*

Neji: they got your leg

Queena: uuuuggggggh

Neji: there taking you down…your…your….

Queena: *stops breathing*

Neji: dead….

Queena: *very still*

Sasuke: you killed her.

Tessie: cotton candy, dead? What! *Jolt awake* where am I!

Queena: *gets up eyes closed*….*looks in a particular spot and turns out the lights* its too bright…

Neji: vampire...

Queena: am not

Neji: are to

Queena: am not

Neji: am not…

Queena: are to

Neji: exactly…

Queena: ugh

Tessie: *pat* *pat* what am I lying on?

Gaara:…

Queena: why am I way over here?

Tessie lays back down on mystery object.

Tessie: (omg it's breathing!)

Gaara:….

Queena gets up and walks in the darkness, steps on someone or something and keeps going

Kiba; OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWCH!

Queena stepped on his groin

Kiba: oh my god…oh my god…

Tessie: Kiba! What happened!

Kiba: why does it hurt so bad?

Sasuke: because that place shouldn't be stepped on you idiot, that's why.

Kiba: shuttup *almost about to die*

Tessie:… *pokes Gaara* are you a person ?

Gaara: nyeh….

Tessie: I'm going to take that as a yes. Who are you exactly.

Gaara: hm (the hm of Gaara3)

Queena: *walks back from bathroom*

Kiba: *covers body*

Queena: *trips over falls on Sasuke.

Sasuke: *SHOVE*

Tessie: *continues to lay on Gaara*

Kiba: Get away from Tessie. My Tessie! * Grabs Tessie*

Tessie: ? Umm.

Queena who is hurt by Sasuke shoving her tackles Kiba out of frustration

Queena: MY TESSIE!~rage~!one!1

Tessie falls on butt.

Tessie: ouch I was comfortable back there. *unhappy*

Tenten stands up

Tenten: *fire from hell, hair floats and demon music plays* IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE **** UP ILL KILL YOU WHERE I STAND I HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP AND IF I DON'T I WONT BE HAPPY AND NO ONE WANTS AN UNHAPPY TENTEN RIIIIIGHT!

Everyone: *cower and quiet as a mouse*

Queena: yes'm

Tessie cured in ball. *hedge hog defense*

A phone Sasuke is holding rings and everyone waks up.

Tenten: *grabs phone and crushes it in her bare hands* quiet!

Sasuke: wasn't even my phone…

Tenten: then who's is it..

Naruto: my phone….

Tenten *palm to forehead* Naruto faints* FATALITY

Queena: good night I'm tired, write, on my face and squishy will eat yours.

Tessie curls next to Gaara again.

Tessie: x 3

Gaara: … (Ok…..)

Neji: …I'm tired *leans on wall and goes back to sleep

Kiba:* angry face* *huff*

Sasuke: *stares at Kiba* I can't take you seriously with that face

Kiba: my angry face

Sasuke: no that *points at mirror

Kiba; *even angrier* who did this to me?

Sasuke: :|

Kiba; you did it didn't you

Sasuke: why would I even touch you, you might give me fleas….

Kiba: not funny, then who

Sasuke: why does it matter, your old reflection was just as bad.

Tessie: Geez you think you could be a little meaner Sasuke? L

Sasuke: I haven't even gotten started

Tessie: *Sigh* leave Kiba alone.

Sasuke: ill leave him alone when he starts acting like a normal person.

Tessie: OH and you're so normal. *heavy sarcasm*

Sasuke: I'm more normal then 89 percent of the people in here

Tessie: then wouldn't that make you different?

Sasuke: *stares harshly* I know just how different I am, thank you

Tessie: Exactly, leave Kiba alone now. *defending friend*

Sasuke: no.

Tessie: *Twitch* why not.

Sasuke: *getting tired of arguing* ….because, and that's final. *refuses to talk *

Tessie: *hmf* (well if he's not going to talk I win.)

Sasuke: *Sasuke's phone rings song: I hate everything about you

Queena: *Wakes up and sings along* WHY DO I LOOOOOOoooooVE YOU.

Tessie: *sighs and uses Gaara as a pillow*

Queena: *after five minutes of sleep she is wide awake* is it morning?

Tessie: shhhhh (lays back down on Gaara)

Gaara: ….

Queena: *stands up and jumps*

Sasuke: O.O

Tessie: *lazily* go back to bed.

Queena: 'kay *lays in the middle of Neji and Hinata.

Hinata: *grabs Queena's head and hold tightly*….

Queena: uh uh uh…*cant breath* ….*pushes a little* that's better…*shoves Hinata*

Hinata: hmmm. *turnd around and hugs Tenten instead

-the sleeping orders!-

Tenten, Hinata, Queena, Neji

Suigestu, Naruto, Ino,Kiba

Sasuke=alone

Gaara, Tessie sprawled out.

Suigetsu: eeeeh *pushes Naruto away* ugh hot *turns*

Naruto: *arms around Suigetsu*

Sasuke: heh.

Tessie: *shift, shift, squirm.*

Gaara: ngh

Sasuke: the sun is about to come up *sigh* (I hate sleeping like this….)….

Sasuke pushes against the wall, holding his knees.

Sasuke: (I'm bored, soon as the sun hits the window, I'm waking everyone up if it's the last thing I do *.*)

Sun: :) what a wonderful day goodbye moon. Figment of imagination

Sasuke: I have got to be tired *staring at sun*…..

Tessie: *squirm, snuggle*

Gaara: *sigh*

Sun peeps around the corner

Sasuke: :]

Sasuke: *pulls needle out of nowhere and stabs Naruto foot*

Naruto: *hops over Ino and jumps on Kiba who slaps Inoin the face, who kicks Suigestu.

Tenten's eyes flash open and Hinata switches sides but hits Neji in the face by doing so and knees Queena in the stomach.

Sasuke: wow…

Tessie: *mumble, pie*

Gaara's sand was guarding them both.

Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT!

Ino: my face

Suigetsu: my balls

Kiba: aaaaaah pain

Neji: ugh my eyes I need these.

Hinata: I'm so sorry Neji

Queena: uuuuuuugh uuuuuurp

Tenten: well I was suppose to get this early anyway.

Sasuke: (heh. That all happened in 5 seconds over just one needle in Naruto's foot, I wonder what else Naruto can ruin by being surprised)

Tessie: *mumble, Gaara, mumble*

Gaara: *finally pushes off, because he finally realizes what's happening and finds out that he's Gaara and Gaara does not snuggle)

Gaara: hmMMm (hm of not pleased)

Tessie: *rolls, flop* Where am I *rubs eye* *looks at Gaara* …. (what's going on.)

Gaara see's everyone around in pain instead of Sasuke and Tessie

Tessie: *gets up* ngh. (Not a morning person) *walks out door and heads home*

Queena: *stands up quickly*….*looks at sun/light* AAAAAH turn'm out! *runs in bathroom*

Tessie: (where's Queena?)

Queena: *in dark bathroom*

Naruto get out Queena, I gotta use the restroom, horribly!

Queena: wait until its night time again….

Tessie walks back in house: Queena come on time to go home.

Queena: *whisper* light so much light my eyes, they'll burn

Tessie: you go out in the daytime almost every day come on.

Queena: I don't feel like having my eyes adjust

Tessie: Will someone help me get her.

Neji gets up and opens up bathroom.

*a lot of banging noises and scratching and yells

Queena comes out with tied hands and sunglasses on.

Neji comes out with wrestled hair and a tore shirt.

Everyone goes home to their beds. End….

LaQueena: just so you know reader thisO/O means there blusing and this means there having a stare down

-the end.


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 - Christmas **

Early morning December 25 the first snow flake falls to the Earth leading on a huge army of snowflakes that made all of Cincinnati white.

Queena: TAG YOUR IT NEJI!

Neji: we are too old to be playing children games *throw snow ball*

Queena: chicken

Neji=chases

Naruto throws a huge snowball at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges and throws a even bigger one.

Tessie: *making a snow angel* :)

Queena is laughing at a snow man Naruto. Kiba sticks a carrot he's been eating on Naruto and laughs.

Naruto shakes out of it.

Naruto: not funny….

Hinata bundled up so not even the wind can touch her.

Hinata: -.-"

Tenten: what's wrong Hinata

Hinata: my dad….

Neji: hah…

Tessie: *Jameson tackles her in the snow* oof

Jameson: *lick lick*

Tessie: *bleck* get off

Kuro: *jumping around like a little puppy* arf!

They all walk down the same street and Gaara walks out of a store

Queena: *walks pass Gaara without a hello*

Gaara: (?)

Queena: (I wonder if I don't talk to him all day will he talk to me

Gaara: (she hasn't talked to me yet…. :) )

Tenten: Queena wait up, how's your a-s-t- h-m-a?

Queena: I'm fine thank you no need to talk about my patheticness, right Tessie.

Tessie: *waves at Gaara* you need your inhaler thing Queena?

Queena: I DON'T I'm fine *glances at Sasuke* I'm peachy.

Tenten: So we're all going ice skating..

Queena: *stops-in-tracks*

Tessie: no sorry I'm scared of ice and I um… am fragile so I can't Queena please stay with me.

Tenten: aw that's too bad, I heard Gaara was good at skating

Queena heart= 3dead

Tessie: *looks down* ya it is too bad *sigh*

Queena: *kicks Tessie* ….*whispers* go, I'm great at lying and getting out of stuff

Tessie: I'm not a good ice skater anyway I fall… a lot

Tenten: *giggles* you fall all the time, besides Neji is known as the best ice skater, im sure he can teach you….

Queena: gaaaaaaaaaaaaay….I LOVE YOU IF YOU ARE GAY THOUGH ARE YOU GAY?

Neji: what no…but I am proud to be…

Queena: *George Bush style* an American

Neji: *dagger eyes*

Queena: *shutting up*

Tessie: okay *looks at Queena* * separation anxiety*

Hinata: wow this will be the first time they're separated….

Kiba: I bet Queena's chicken…

Sasuke: …

Gaara: ( chicken…what is chicken…she's not chicken.,. how can anyone be chicken…..,maybe its slang….)

Tessie: leave her alone Kiba.

Sasuke: so she is chicken

Queena's heart= 3

Tessie: *angry face* grrrrr

Kiba: calm down I'm just messin' I'm sure Queena can skate…

Queena: *mouth closed* yup….

Tessie:… so… who likes cake?

Ino: I DO! Oh and I know the best place to, and I know where we can go skating

Sasuke: (cake…)

Tessie: oh well I was about to say we always have sweets and Mexican food for Christmas at my house so…

Sasuke/Queena: cake is good/nasty….

SasukeQueena

Queena: how can you hate cake Sasuke.

Sasuke: how can it be liked, LaQueena

Queena: how dare you use my name…

Sasuke: how dare you speak to me in that tone?

Queena: ill shove cake down your throat if you don't stop dissing sweets

Sasuke: all sweets should die….

Queena:…

Sasuke: (….)

Neji: oh o…

Kiba: what are we waiting for I'm hungry

Naruto: me to!

Gaara stops in his tracks.

Gaara: (why am I following them….) *turns around*

Queena: *taps shoulder* you like cookies?

Gaara:…

Queena: there's oatmeal, chocolate chip, all kinds of nuts (ew) and then there sugar…and even more chocolate

Gaara: (no my weakness)

Tessie: ooooh oooooh I want cookies jumps up and down *overly excited*

Queena: *looks at Sasuke* (heh)

Sasuke: *looks at Queena* (ugh)

Tessie: cookies! :) *jumping* ^-^

Neji: here's the plan –expert plan maker- first we all will go skating, then to Tessie house for sweets.

Sasuke: (…)

Ino: and Mexican food

Kiba: Mexican food for the win

Naruto: YAAAAAAAAAAAY FOOOOOOOOOOD

Tenten: sounds like fun

Hinata: *shivering even though she has a lot of clothing on*

Gaara: (…..cookies, I'm going for the cookies…)

Queena: sure you are Gaara.

Gaara: (stay out of my head)

Queena: hmmmmmm 'kay

Gaara: o_e

Tessie: *glowing*

Ino: Alright lets go

*random music comes on bam boom smack there all at a skating ring with random people there and frozen ice yaaaaaaaaaay o.e*

Tessie: Queena do you want me to skate next to you?

Queena: *whispers* stay close to Gaara as close as you can, if I'm going to be out on this ****** ice you're going to enjoy so I can be happy …if that makes any since….

Tessie: Stay to the railing don't skate with sequins boy over there *points to Neji* oh and stay away from the people in leotards because they are ruthless o_o.

Queena: ok got it sparkle boys an Lee.

Tessie: exactly ;) I'm off to make myself a nuisance to the boy I like now. *skates away* STAY CLOSE TO THE RAILING!

Queena:…. *steps out* I got thi- *falls down (ugh) railing…WHERE THE RAILING IS IT THAT SIDE STUFF!

Neji: *skates gracefully over* yes the side stuff….you've never skated before in your life have you, pathetic.

Queena: yeah I have see *runs out* oh *****

A leotard guy jumps over her and a Ms. Sparkly skates around her

Queena: *going in a straight line* (heeeeeelp T-T)

Tessie: I SAID TO STAY ON THE RAILING! I'M NOT KEEPING MY PART OF THE AGREEMENT IF YOU DON'T!

Gaara: What are you talking about?

Tessie: *startled* *falls*

Gaara: *watches her fall* …..-_-

Neji in the middle of the ice rink does a thing similar to rotation.

Everyone=stare

Neji=smug

Queen: FAIL NEJI FAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! BOOOOOOOOO!

Tenten: *laugh* wow Neji that was good; how you do that teach me

Neji: yeah…sure

Queena: *rage* ….hatred for the both of ya'll *crawls to the railing*

Tessie: T_T ice hurts *sitting down*

Gaara: *grabs arm* if you fall so much you might die…it's possible, don't fall anymore.

Queena: *falls* DAMN! IM NEAR THE RAILING WHY ISNT IT WORKING!

Tessie: *sigh* YOUR SUPPOSED TO HOLD ON TO IT!

Queena: 'kay! *hold on to railing* I've got this *let go* …I'm skating! *falls forward and closes eyes*

Sasuke: *grabs shirt and flings backward*

Queena: *lands on butt*

Sasuke: *skates away*

Naruto/Queena: You/I almost died…

Queena: I know Naruto…

Naruto: though I'd point it out *catches up to Sasuke

Queena: *sitting down and refuses to get up until butt freezes off…

Tessie: JUST STAY LIKE THAT QUEENA YOU WON'T FALL!

Queena: SHUTTUP I KNOW! *almost to tears from embarrassment*…*crawls off rink and throws shoes off*

Tessie: SORRY I FELL TOO FACE FIRST EVEN *trying to make things better*

Queena: (so did I except I got saved and the one happened to be Sasuke and now I think he thinks im an idiot…..) YEAH GOOD FOR YOU!

Tessie:… :( skates around rink slowly *depressed*

Queena: :( It's ok I suck I'm fine, I'll be back I'm going for a walk! ( *cussing up a storm*)

Tessie: do you want me to come with…

Queena: nope, stays have fun, I'll be fine, and I'm gonna get some coco!3

Tessie: 'kay… *skates away*

Queena: *Looking for shoes*

Suigetsu: here *being extra nice but has a mistletoe over them*

-kunai flies through air and cuts the mistletoe

Neji: *evil death glare from hell* ….*still skated with Tenten but does the eye to eye thing*

Tessie: (hm well she didn't die and that was pretty much the agreement so I guess I have to stay next to Gaara…)

Suigetsu: Where ya going Queeny, I'll walk with you

Queena=to depressed to say no

Tessie: *oblivious!*

Suigetsu: you sad, your no cute when your sad, look what I can do *makes snow melt into him*

Queena: heh. That is pretty cool, bet you can't do this though. *makes snow tiara* beat that

Suigetsu: try me *makes tiara but fail utterly*

Queena: *laughs*

Neji: :(

Sasuke : (

Tessie: *la la la* so what kind of cookie is your favorite mine is oatmeal chocolate chip.

Gaara:…(mine too.)

Tessie: I help make them ^-^

Gaara: yeah…

Suigetsu: Hey does Tessie like Gaara.

Queena: yeah so back off of her.

Suigetsu: cant, it's kind of a game I'm playing between you and her

Queena: whatev… (Weirdo) what do you mean

Suigetsu: I want to know how pissed of Sasuke can get-

Queena: why would Sasu-

Suigetsu: never mind that, and let's say, I'm on your team….

Queena: whatcha mean….

Suigetsu: I want to see if Gaara will get angry with me getting close to her, to see his reaction, to see if he…

Queena: likes her…..

Suigetsu: exactly….

Queena: I have a new respect for you

Suigetsu: love me don't you

Queena: no.

Suigetsu: you will.

Queena: no.

Suigetsu: 'Kay sure, but…do we have a deal, let's say, I'm working with out not against you, although I do want you two I like to pay other games then be a man whore

Queena: you gotta deal *shakes hand*

Suigetsu: *smiles*

Queena and Suigetsu are now enemy friends.

Tessie: do you like sugar cookies…. *can't get off the cookie subject*

Gaara: uh hu

Neji: *skates up to Tessie really fast* what the hell are those two talking about, they're getting along.

Far away you see Queena laughing and nodding at Suigetsu talking.

Tessie: O.O Omg she's under a genjutsu we have to save her. *panic*

Suigetsu helping Queena onto the ice and skating with her

Queena: and that's when I pushed her…

Suigetsu: *laughs* I get it now.

Queena: and then and then!

Suigetsu has her by the waist

Queena: then she broke it :'(

Tessie: O_O she…. She…. Is telling personal stories.

Neji: *RAGING!* QUEENA GET O'ER HERE!

Queena: be back

Suigetsu: want me to bring you over there

Queena: I got this I'm learning thank you. *wobbles over* What Neji.

Neji: what-is-wrong-with-you

Queena: nothing…

Tessie: *hugs* we will get you better soon Queena don't worry *crying*

Queena: what, hey Tess look what Getsu taught me check this out *makes water puppet* cool huh? *wobbles over*

Suigetsu: *leaning on railing sits up and smiles* so….what was her reaction.

Queena: she cried….

Suigetsu: what was Gaara's

Queena: -_-

Suigetsu: we need more stuff

Queena: what about Sasuke

Suigetsu: he's about to set me on fire

Queena: I don't see why, I mean it not like he

Suigetsu: never mind that, I gotta better plan *whispers*

Queena: *smile*

Tessie: *talking to Gaara* *sniff* why? Why?

Gaara: *patting back unconsciously* I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation (*wondering about whats going on himself…)

Queena: look he's patting her Suigetsu *hugs!*

Suigetsu: yes!I CANT WAIT UNTIL PLAN 3 COMES! BWAHAHAA

Queena: MWAHAHAHAHAA

Tessie: *stares at Queena* and now she's scaring me…

Neji: *pissed off and skates over to Queena* what's your deal Queena?

Queena: nothing I was just

Neji: no get away from him he'd going to rape you

Queena: no he isn't, we're…we're um…fri-fri-friends…..

Suigetsu: :(

Neji: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat no you're not o.e your not, nu huh trust me your not, Suigetsu, get away from her, I know what your pulling

Queena: la-la-lay o-off ne-ne-ji (THIS IS SO HARD! I LOVE YOU TESSIE THIS IS ALL FOR YOU!over 9,000)

Suigetsu: yeah Neji, what's your deal, she's just talking to me

Neji: how about I kill you as you stand

People crowding.

Suigetsu: calm down Neji I don't wanna fight you over Queena, you're not her father.

Neji: I didn't say I was her father, I was just saying

Queena: wha-wha-what were you trying to then huh?

Neji: *shocked.*

Queena: *hands on hips* (I LOOVE YOU TESSSSSSSIE!)

Gaara: *walks up* LaQueena?

Queena: you guys are making a commotion…

Neji: no HE is *points at Suigetsu*

Suigetsu: didn't mummy ever tell you it's rude to point.

Neji: didn't your mother tell you it's rude to mess with other people life.

Suigetsu: there you go acting like her father again.

Sasuke: *hair in face* she's not your friend

Suigetsu/Queena: (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!)

Suigetsu: what makes her your friend?

Sasuke: …I didn't say she wa-

Suigetsu: then why are you talking

Sasuke: because I can. Suigetsu I've known you for awhile why are you acting like a douche

Suigetsu: I'm not Sasuke…

Neji: lies

Queena: (wow this is messed up.)

Gaara: Well LaQueena, are you friends with him

Everyone stares at her.,

Queena: N- Y-y-yes…..

Sasuke: I thought….

Suigetsu: best buddies forever right

Queena: *stares at Suigestu* (you're pushing it….)

Suigestu: (I'm pushing it….) …..

Queena: yeah, let's talk about this later I want treats

Sasuke: *confused* (why does my heart hurt WHAT IS THIS!)

Gaara: *looks at Tessie* (she looks hurt; this makes me angry for some reason….)

Sasuke/Gaara: (WHY!)

Tessie: BETRAYER! You told him secrets *sniff* *sad eyes*

Queena: I was just telling him stories (*crying*)

Sasuke and Gaara staring at Suigetsu with hatred

Suigetsu: wow so much emotion and to think I'm being the good guy this time.

Neji: fu** good guy

Naruto: !

Naruto: who cares if she wants to be friends with him, maybe he's a good guy and we haven't given him a chance and Queena has

Everyone: *nod nod*

Naruto: and fighting is stupid we're supposed to be friends not idiots, so let's go get some food and if Suigetsu wants to join he can because, like he said, we're being the bad guys when he hasn't done anything wrong.

Neji: *looks down* I guess so…

-damn you Naruto, you and your changeable WOOOOOORDS!-

Everyone: nod*

Naruto: can't we all just be friends.

Queena: …..

Naruto: Oka, man Suigetsu who would have thought you would be with us…calm down Tessie, I'm sure Queena has a great reason for telling him things right.

Queena: (hell yeah) no…

Naruto: well ok, let's go now!3

Everyone walking away

Queena kicks Suigetsu in the junk when everyone is not watching

Queena: fu** you… how dare you now everyone hates me and its all your fault.

Suigetsu: *holding himself* oooow, it's for Tessie remember that, you see the look on Gaara's face when he saw her cry…

Queena: yes

Suigetsu: then is it worth it?

Queena: yes (but if it means losing everyone as a friend then it isn't…..)

Suigetsu: let's go.

-gone-


	7. The Christmas Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 7- The Christmas celebration.**

Naruto: *om, nom, nom all the Mexican food*

Tessie: COOKIES! *fangs*

Queena: *quiet sitting next to Suigetsu*…

Suigetsu: *eating cookies* best cookies ever….

Queena: *throws cookie at Suigetsu head* shuttup I'm mad at you

Tessie: *Sniffs air* Cookie… *cookie zombie*

Neji: *still not approved of Suigetsu* Hey, Queena want some coco

Queena: YEAH!

Neji *hands*

Queen: *feels loved again*

Suigetsu: I want some t-

Neji: *ignore* how about you Kiba who is sitting next to Suigetsu.

Kiba: HELL YEAH! (Wait, is chocolate bad for me….oh well) yum….

Tessie: *X_X* meh cookie….

Queena: *glances at Tessie* …:(

Tenten: *whispers to Queena* you know we don't hate you for hanging out with Suigetsu we are all just worried about if it's ok, you know since he's known for scams.

Queena: I know, I…it's a secret

Tenten: okay….

Queena: :(

Tessie: X b*sugar coma*

Sasuke: (ugh….) *looks around at sweets* (why am I here)

Suigetsu: (heh. Wow I'm driving Sasuke mad, and Gaara won't take his eyes off of me….)

Tessie: omg how many cookies did I eat?

Gaara: 26 ½ including the one you're eating now…

Tessie: huh? *looks down* oh… how many have you eaten?

Gaara: for every two you've picked up I've picked up five, you do the counting.

Tessie: not very fond of math… oh I have a present for you.

Gaara: really what s it.

Sasuke: you ate too many cookies Gaara…

Gaara: *stare* did you count

Sasuke: yes but Naruto wrote it down on paper like an idiot

Naruto: *has a chalk board with slashes* 65!

Tessie runs upstairs and flies back down.

Tessie: Here *sugar rush*

Gaara: *takes present*

Gaara opens the present to find a puzzle box inside.

Gaara: …

Tessie: you have to open that one too.

Gaara: (ugh my brother gives me these things to torture me but I finish them quickly, this one has a lot of moves though….it might take me awhile) *in corner twisting stuff*

Neji: that looks like fun…

Tessie: *staring at Gaara waiting for him to open the box*

Gaara=move 72

Neji: can I try that after you….*burning…..from excitement*

Hinata: but ne-neji I have two of them for you, one with 100 and one with 1000 moves….

Neji: I want them!

Hinata: *throws at him*

Neji: *in the zone*

Gaara: *fiddle fiddle*

Tessie: (five more moves)

Gaara: *stops because he did something wrong and goes back five moves then finishes it*…..*opens up lid and there a soft box* o.e

Tessie: no more boxes after that one I promise.

Gaara opened up the box and pulls out a necklace. It is a flat clear glass circle with sand in it and the love symbol painted on the outside.

Sai is there because Naruto made him.

Naruto: PRETTY! *grabs and plays with it in hand and drops it*

Everyone= O.O

Gaara= rage…CALM rage…kind of….

Gaara picks it up and starts molding the sand in his hand; he stares at Tessie and has the expression of sorry.

Gaara: blow fire on it….'

Tessie: *fire*

The things looks like it ONLY better and newer, Gaara still apologetic stares at it and look at Sai.

Sai: *ity bity paint brush and paints the love symbol, he's so into it*

Queena: it's like it has everyone love in it Tess…..

Gaara: *puts around neck and fills it with the remaining sand and his sand to fill it* J

Tessie: * happy* ^-^

Sasuke: *looks at Naruto* nice going loser.

Naruto: :'(

Mom: What are all these people doing here?

Tessie: O_O

Neji: ma'am it's so nice to meet the woman of this magnificent house, I've heard so much about, and I couldn't wait to see you, your just what I expected but more, we just wanted to try your delicious Mexican food, which by the way is positively appetizing, I even love the spices in it. I believe I could learn from you, if I do say so myself.

Mom= flattered

**-DAMN NEJI'S AWESOMENESS!-**

Queena: wow Neji….

Mom: *blush* continue. I want this place cleaned afterwards

Neji: not a speck will get pass my eyes ma'am *winks*

Mom: *blushes and laughs* nice to meet you um

Neji: Neji Hyuuga…

Mom: Neji, bye *leaves*

Kiba: smooth one

Neji: I'm famous with things like that

Queena: remind me next time I have a bake sell ill call Neji…or Naruto which ever

Tessie: OMG that was scary. I thought we were all going to die.

Neji: good thing I'm a ninja.

Queena: …

Neji: heh.

Queena: you thought was funny didn't you?

Neji: I did actually.

Queena:…good because that's the first and last time you'll be uses my phrase.

Tessie: I'm going to be outside. *opens door and walks out* *looks a Queena*

Queena: (guess that means follow) excuse me I must follow. *gets up and leaves

Tessie: so why are you hanging around Suigetsu all of the sudden.

Queena: Suigetsu isn't half bad really, he cheered me up so I started talking to him, I see him as a friend now that's all.

Tessie: m'kay so… did you get a present for Sasuke...

Queena: yeah but it sucks see *pulls out liquid nitrogen rose with a snake chiseled around the stem…in an ice box.* it sucks, but you have no idea how much trouble it was to get.

Tessie: I think it's nice. Go forth Queena. *point*

Queena: and do what *refuses to move from the very spot.

Tessie: *lifts over head (sugar high) and drops by Sasuke* SHE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU.

Queena: ugh what when where why how cheese…*….gives flower box and runs upstairs into her room* *breathing hard on her bed* I just has a freak out

Tessie: You did good Queena *thumbs up*

Sasuke: *looks at box and stares* how did she do this…it's illegal to …for a kid to….

Kiba: its LaQueena, she'd bring a donkey out of nowhere and you'd be asking the same question.

Tessie: So what do you think of it? '

Sasuke: its 'Kay *puts in lap*

Everyone exchanges gifts

Tessie: *runs upstairs to Queena* he liked it. *another thumbs up*

Down stairs

Naruto: let me hold it Sasuke

Sasuke: no… you'll break it

Suigetsu: why does that matter to you, do you like it

Sasuke: why does it matter to you why I like or dislike it

SasukeSuigetsu

Kiba: (omg it smells like pheromones and sweat down here) *holds nose*

Neji: what's up with you?

SasukeSuigetsu

Kiba: (Uhg quit talking you all stink) *can't take it anymore runs upstairs*

Upstairs-

Queena: *crying in Tessie chest* and now they hate me and and and…

Tessie: its okay Queena no one hates you.

Queena: you know why I did- Kiba go away!

Kiba: ….*walks in* what's wrong?

Queena: nonya

Tessie: just some emotional girl stuff Kiba.

Kiba: oh

-Downstairs-

Naruto: wow how long do you think they can stare at each other Neji

Neji: for another millennium

SasukeSuigetsu

Hinata: I almost forgot why there staring at each other

Tenten: I guess it like loosing war if one looks away…pft guys and there challenges

Ino: they take things so seriously

Gaara: (help me….)

Sai: -_- (-_-)

-Upstairs-

Tessie: Kiba you don't hate Queena right?

Kiba: why would I *confused* she's kind of hard to hate, besides I wouldn't want to get on her bad side anyway, I feel sorry for the people who are, that's why I sympathize for enemies.

Tessie: see Queena.

Queena: Neji hates me!Sasuke hates me and that means a lot to me- *looks at Kiba* I cant say this in front of a guy.

Tessie: uh Kiba…

Kiba: Queena I don't care what you say, it's obvious you like Sasuke, only a few don't know , lets say only me and Neji know you like him, oh and Sai, but Sai sees everything so exclude him, and im not just ANY guy *sits down*

Queena:?

Kiba: I'm Kiba

Tessie: I guess you can tell who likes who

Kiba: it stinks horribly…literally…

Tessie: Oh really *blush*

Kiba: *stare* and I hate how you like Mr. oh so serious….and you liking Sasuke is against my religion *looks at Queena* so I disprove for the both of you, so find someone else, or me and Neji will go through a lot to kill them both…..Lost it

Queena: *throws pillow at Kiba* come back to us Kiba…

Kiba: ….

Tessie: how can we find someone else seriously…?

Kiba: exactly, no one no one at all

Queena: see that isn't fair, Neji likes Tenten and so why can't we like who we like, he's going to get a chew out by me later.

Kiba: it's different for Neji.

Queena: how?

Kiba: its either Tenten or family…o.e

Queena: o.e

Tessie: o.e *brain is burning* make it stop

Queena: how do you think the Hyuugas do things huh…I mean do they like marry far of the line because that's still wrong no matter how much down the line it is…poor Hinata..she better marry Naruto…but hes so you know what….

Queena marches down stairs and goes up to Naruto.

Naruto:?

Queena: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!over 9,000 why cant you see what's in front you you, *points at Hinata*

Naruto:?

Queena: *about to pimp slap him*

Sai: *grabs Queena wrist* calm down

Tenten: sssh he speaks….

Tessie comes downstairs.

Tessie: Omg did I miss Sai speak!

Kiba runs downstairs\

Kiba: wha'd I miss?

Queena: 'Kay Sai only because you said so… *stares at Naruto* baka

Sai: -_-

Suigetsu: Queena you left me…

Queena: sorry…(*SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM*)

Sasuke: o.e

Tessie: *sits on crowded couch next to Gaara* *giggle*

Kiba: raise your hand if you hate Queena

Queena: X(

No one raises their hand

Kiba: ok so Queena there was no reason to cry.

Queena: X'( (I'm gonna kill'm)

Neji: she cried and I missed it :(

Gaara: she cries?

Sasuke: ? Really…

Naruto: poor Queena

Suigetsu: need a hug?

Queena: Kiba I'm going to kill you with rage.

Kiba: O_O oops.

Queena: **** oops…..

Neji: why were you crying over people hating you, wow

Queena: Shuttup or I'll kill you too o.e

Tessie: HEY EVERYONE WANNA SEE A MAGIC TRICK!

Ino: it's not that one trick Sakura showed me is it the one with the

Queena: Ino no, do not speak of that name in this house or around the _cool _people ever again, we musnt speak of such a loser, continue Tessie

Tessie: Pulls cat out of sleeve. (what the hell…)

Queena: HOLLYWOOD! *sneeze, sneeze* ACHOO AAAAAH *runs*

Tessie: how did I do that *shakes sleeve birds fly out and vanish* …

Queena; wow

Naruto: that's so awesome Tessie teach me how to do that!

Sasuke: I don't even think she knows how she did that….

Tessie: ya he's right it just happens in awkward moments.

Naruto: why do you always have to be right Sasuke?

Sasuke: I'm not always right you just always wrong…and stupid so it automatically makes me right…

Naruto: teme….

Tessie: enough with the potty mouths. *frog falls out of sleeve*? Um excuse me for a second.

Ino: I'm bored what are we going to do now.

Neji: we can always play the quiet game and watch Naruto fail utterly

Tenten: we always play that game, even when were in school

Suigetsu: I say we go to the park

Sasuke: in the winter

Suigetsu: why not

Sasuke: so people can catch colds and die right

Suigetsu: you scared to die?

Sasuke: are you because we can arrange your death any second now o.e

Naruto: Sasuke you're bipolar

Sasuke: *kicks*

Naruto: ow….

Queena: suck it up! LET S GO OUTSIDE!

Hinata: bu-but its 8:00 at night, me and Neji have to be home by midnight…

Neji: *face palm*

Tessie: *excited* stars! Weee. Runs outside. *obsession with twinkling lights.*

Kiba: *goes outside* awesome…

Naruto: wow the moons so big

Sasuke: it's because it full Naruturd….

Naruto: don't call me that….

Suigetsu: hey Queena, its really nice out here, are you cold though? *pust coat on Queena*

Queena: *throws on ground* I'm fine thank you o.e

Sasuke: (heh.)

Kiba: rejection….

Suigetsu: :) funny Kiba

Sai: Suigetsu, why are you alone?

Everyone quiet.

Queena: (gosh that hurt me…)

Suigetsu: *serious* alone huh? Yes it feels that way

Naruto: is that why you're a jerk? *twinkle eyes* huh?

Suigetsu: no

Sasuke: his brother died

Everyone=oh.

Queena: !

Queena: LEST SING A SONG! IN THE JUNGLE A MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT!

Naruto: IN THE JUNGLE A MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT

Queena/Naruto: OH OOOOOOOOH bumbawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Neji: shuttup..Please…

Queena/Naruto: OH OOOOOOOOH bumbawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Neji: shuttup now…please…..

Queena: nyeh nyeh nyeh something something something with a lion sleeps tonight even though I don't know the words I can sing the choooorussssssssss

Naruto: 

Neji: SHUUUUUUTTUUUUUUUP!

Queena: party pooper…

Kiba: that was awesome….

Tessie: where's Gaara?

Gaara: *on roof*

Tessie:… I want to go up there too.

Gaara: *looks down*….

Queena: I'm gonna climb this tree!random *attempting to climb tree* ow ouch ugh ow grr *getting beat up by tree*

Gaara: *makes sand get Tessie* (she should learn how to get places on her own…..) your welcome.

Tessie: :) ( It's so high up here) *waves to Queena*

Queena: *on top of the tree somehow* HEY TESSIE!LOOKIT!

Queena looks down and hold on to tree.

Queena: oh-my-gosh howdoigetdown.

Neji: jump! You can jump! You'll land you do it all the time don't you!

Queena: NO GAI ALWAYS COMES AND GET ME!

Suigetsu: jump Ill catch you

Queena: *hold tighter to tree* no no I can't I can't no you can't make me no!

Neji: just jump my gosh…

Suigetsu: I promise you won't die I'll be here for you

Queena: I ain't gonna do it!

Sasuke in one swift movement uses his sword to cut down the tree

Queena: !

The tree falls into other tress

Queena: *will not let go of tree*traumatized

Neji: Sasuke I think you killed her

Queena: Tessie how do I let go

Sasuke: *grabs her arms and yanks them off the tree*

Queena= k-oed

Naruto: that looked like fun

Tessie: O_O uh Queena you okay?

Kiba: no she's kinda out right now.

Tessie: but she's alive?

Kiba: oh she's fine.

Tessie: 'Kay. *stares at moon*

Suigetsu: *takes box from Sasuke's pocket.

Sasuke turns around slowly in a dramatic kind of way.

Sasuke: give-it-back

Suigetsu: I'm just looking at it, it's pretty…

Sasuke: now….

Suigetsu: I'm just touching it calm down, it's not like I'm going to break it, and gosh you're not even treating it right putting it in your pocket and all

Sasuke: it's not yours in the first place to say whether I'm treating it right or not

Sasuke's curse mark coming out.

Naruto: dude just give it to him

Suigetsu gives it back

Sasuke: *still angry but calms down*

Queena: *wakes up* what happened Tessie?

Sasuke: *puts in his sleeve* …*stares at Suigetsu with eyes of ill kill you if you don't leave me alone*

Queena: answer me!

Tessie: *can't hear from roof*

Gaara: *calm and collected* my favorite thing to do is to be outside looking at the moon. Weird yes, do I care, no.

Tessie: *looks at Gaara* I don't think it's weird I like to look at the moon too I like to look at the sky in the winter best because it's so much clearer.

Gaara: *slight nod* (she is the only person I can talk to, and the only person I will talk to, ive officially made my mind up…) why do you like looking at the moon, is it a hobby for you?

Tessie: yah it is I like the night a lot because it's usually so calm.

Gaara: it takes thoughts away. I know that because I'm the type of person who can't help but to think all the time, I also can't do things like that *looks down*

Ino yelling at Naruto.

Queena tackles Neji and Kiba laughing, Hinata making a snow Tenten and Suigetsu helping her. Sai is drawing on the snow and Sasuke is staring at the art.

Gaara: I can't be like that, or I guess it would be best if I say, it's_ hard _to be like that

Tessie: you don't have to be like that you can just be you and that's fine. J

Gaara: *startled* heh. Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say… I'll be myself, to you, is that a problem, no one else. I…can't do that…_.yet_

Tessie: It's not a problem there's no reason why it would be.

Gaara: hm (hm of approval)

Queena: HEY GUYS COME DOWN THE PARTY AINT FINISHED COME ON GAARA YOUR APART OF THIS FEISTA TO!3!

Tessie: HOLD ON I HAVE TO FIND A WAY DOWN FIRST! Hmmmm *stares at porch below* (if I jump I'd probably break something)

Gaara's sand comes out of his gourd and it wraps around her hand then body and gently put her on the ground and goes away the same as it came. Gaara stares at the sky again and jumps down.

Queena: *chasing Naruto* YOUR SO DEAD NARUO GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!*demonically* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Naruto: no. *6 Naruto clones poof up* which one of us has it

Queena: how about I beat all ya down and take it from whichever has it…

Naruto # 1: dear Diary *toss*

Naruto #2 : August 7

Naruto #3: Why is he looking at me?

Naruto #4 He's so se-

Naruto #5 sexy?

Queena:hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!* *

Naruto #5: *uber poof*

All the Naruto's poof away except the real one

Naruto: who's the sexy guy?

Queena: *blush of madness/embarrassment* nonya business!

Kiba: give it back Naruto…

Neji: *snatches book away from Naruto and tosses it to Queena.

Queena: thank you…

Suigetsu: that guy was me right Queena?

Queena: *sarcastically* sure…

Suigetsu: aw I think you're sexy too

Queena: get away nobody loves you!Q!WJKJ!JBK!

Tenten: ….why did you say the alphabet

Queena: so the reader can know how frustrated I am right now.

Tenten: readers?

Tessie: Queena shhh.

Queena: right they don't know….

Everyone else=confused

Mom: Come on Roo, come on Queen, time to go to bed! Its 12:01

Neji: oh crap, gotta go- *grabs Hinata and runs super nova*

Sasuke: 'Kay

Naruto: ugh I suppose to meet Iruka sensei about an hour ago…*runs*

Gaara: *looks at house next door*….*walk in*

Suigetsu: he lives that close to my babies!

Ino: ill see ya later *going home in red car*

Kiba walking with Sai.

Suigetsu: see ya later Sasuke, you still going to the park tomorrow with me and Jugo right

Sasuke: -no answer-

Suigetsu: see then! *waves and splooshes away*

Sasuke: …* :( walks*

Queena: BYE SASUKE!3

Sasuke: … *nods*

Queena: *tackles Tessie* HE SAID BYE!

Sasuke :… wasn't supposed to hear that…. *steps on something in snow and pick it up*

-Queena's Diary ^whoever opens will die an unbelievably harsh death^

Sasuke: *brushes it off and sticks in pocket and walks home*


	8. Back to school awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 8- Back to school awkwardness.**

Christmas break is over to bad for everyone.

Tessie and Queena had to get up early today after many days of staying up until 12.

Tessie: bleh *trudges through hall*

Queena: Tessie its horrible I can't find it I'm not sure what happened to it, if someone has it they can blackmail me do anything…if…if anyone evil got that book….worst if SUIGESTSU got that book…ill…ill…we've searched everywhere, that thing is my life, it has everything, my past, my ma crap…*whispers* my weird obsession with Sasuke…

Neji: Hey Tess, Hey Queen happy to be back in school

**Neji-the only one that would not be sad to be back in school**

Kiba: ** school I hope it **** dies in *** and after that make the teachers cry, and I'll be there to laugh my *** off.…O.e

**Kiba- the real teenager.**

Naruto: school is okay, I mean we still get to hang out and stuff

Naruto-messed up teenager.

Tessie: XoX

Queena: *whispers to Neji* dude I can't find my diary I think it dropped the night of the Christmas party man….

Neji: do you think one of us have it, I hope not, and I hope no one read it…if Suigetsu got it

Queena/Neji looks up: we gotta find that book.

Tessie: Brainz

Queena: and by the way Tessie turned into a Zombie…funny huh one day she was on the sofa eating Scottie and I was like ~shrug~ but let her do whatever going mad

Suigetsu: hey Queen-

Queena: you have my diary?

Suigetsu: if I had your diary, you'd already be my slave.

Queena: nice to know…

Tessie: *flop*

Sand catches

Queena: Hey Gaara, you remember my diary don't you?

Gaara: yes, why?

Queena: IT'S GONE ~echo~

Gaara: *looks around* I'm sorry I cannot be of any help, and if I did find the book it would have been yours, I never want to read it…ever….

Naruto: wassup

Queena: you got my diary don't you?

Naruto: nooooo who got it

Queena: IF I KNEW WHO HAD IT WHY WOULD I BE ASKING YOU- *calming down* (calm down LaQueena, calm down….)

Tessie: nooooooooo I'm in school I thought I was in a field. *out of it*

Lee: hey everyone!

Queena: YOU HAVE MY BOOK DON'T YOUsnapped.

Lee: what book LaQueena?

Queena: give it back now you leotard monster!

Lee:?

Kiba: calm down Queen…

Neji: we'll find it

Suigetsu: ill look for it….

Queena: UUUUUUGH

Sasuke: *walks pass*

Queena: hey sa-

Sasuke: *continues walking*

Suigetsu: hes been acting funny….i don't know why.

Queena:hm?

Neji: maybe he's sick

Naruto: he's to pale to look sick….

Kiba:no Sai's to pale to look sick

Queena: Sai looks sick already

Sai: nice to know that

Queena: I know you didn't still my Diary and if you did, it wouldn't affect you…hopefully..

Sai: ….-_-

Tessie: English class! *runs away* No wait it's gym! *comes back*

Queena's turn to trudge.

Queena: aw maaaaaaan'

Neji: cheer up its just gym

Queena: JUST GYM JUUUST GYM JUUUUUUUST GYM YU JUST GYM NEJI! O.e!

Tessie: Queena? Why are you screaming?

Queena: I don't know...I'm depressed because I can't find my life.

Tessie: Well maybe the person who you'd least expect found it… *has no clue what she's talking about*

Queena: I know Gaara, but he doesn't have it! :'( :( ;( T_T

Naruto: I'm scared

Gai: ALRIGHT LETS GET TO IT, THREE LAPS EVERYBODY!

Everyone goes around in a circle three times

Queena: *grabs chest* cant breath…

Gai: Queena get moving!

Queena: Tessie inhaler now…

Tessie: *brings inhaler*

Queena: *takes* I'm fine now :'( I shoulda just died

Sasuke from across the room staaaaaaaaare

Queena: I'm on my last puff Tessie…what do we do…..

Tessie: Gai Sensei! No!

Gai: NO WHAT?

Tessie: Queena can never ever not, participate ever never.

Gai: AND WHY NOT

Queena: *breathing hard* he's…making…me…more…stressed…out..kill…him

Tessie:*evil Tessie* I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you… wait, what, oh Queena can't breathe.

Gai: she'll be fine I have 5 people in here with asthma they're fine… so will she, if she doesn't calm down in five minutes I want a person who's completed their PT exercises to take her to the nurse

Tessie: I can.

Gai: you finish your Pt exercises.

Tessie: Well I didn't not do them.

Gai: what.

Neji: she did them Gai sensei…

Gai: why did she say it like that?

Neji: I don't know sir…because she can maybe…

Tessie: I need some coffee or something I can't think straight.

Queena: I'm fine. ~looks around~ I gotta go pee *runs away to restroom and bumps into Sakura* excuse you. *runs into stall.

Tessie: I feel dizzy.

Gaara: then maybe you should go to the nurse.

Neji: *walks up to Sasuke* your quiet, like how you used to be what are you thinking of?

Sasuke: nothing….*stares at Queena* nothing whatsoever…

Neji: okay…freaked out a little….when you stop being all bleh you tell me because Queena cant find her diary and I was wondering if you knew where it was…

Sasuke:*really fast* nope.

Neji:…ok…

Sasuke: (trying not be suspicious…)

Neji: well ill tell her that…thank you?

Sasuke: yeah.

Neji: *walks away* that was awkward….

Tessie: What is my next class again? How do you stay awake forever and not get discombobulated. I feel like my thoughts are having a war inside my head.

Gaara: meaning you ti-

Gai: Gaara, come here I need a favor

Gaara: (I don't do favors….)…

Queena: GAI THERE AINT NO SOAP IN THE **** BATHROOM!

Gai: outside now Queena.

Queena: ******

Tessie: …

Queena: *marches into hall way*

Karin outside sees LaQueena and laughs

Karin: you're always in the hallway.

Queena: I know….

Karin: so I saw Sasuke reading a book that said Queena's Diary.

Queena: *EYES DIALATE*

Queena walks back into the gym walks up to Sasuke and put her hands on her hips

Queena; so you were readin my diary and I guess you weren't planning on giving it back huh did you have fun readin my personal stuff because I hope you did *pokes chest* cause your hated right now L *walks back outside in the hall way.

Sasuke: O_O …

Tessie: ?

Gai: ?

IN hall way you hear fighting noises.

Queena: ***** you Karin

Karin: BRING IT *****

Bam boom smack kadouge bam vuuuum.

Gai: *runs out in hallway*

Karin and Queena fighting.

Queena: I'm not in the mood today Karin and that was the last straw you don't talk about me OR Sasuke got it, no matter how pissed off at him I am, ill still kick you *** over him got it-

Queena realizes everyone staring…

Queena=gone.

Tessie: wow Queena is really mad today.

Neji: I've never seen her this angry

Gaara: O.O

Tessie: I wonder what's wrong.

Gaara: what? (Trying to avoid doing whatever favor Gai wanted

Karin complaining to Gai.

Karin: and then she got all mad and I didn't do anything

Queena in bathroom balling.

Tessie runs out of class and goes to Queena.

Tessie: what happened

Bathroom is flooded.

Queena: she said all this stuff and I couldn't take it no more, im good at holding my self in…but..i just….lost it when she said Sasuke read my book and didn't care and threw it away and that he'll never like me, he's too good bleh bleh bleh

Tessie: I could kill her for you *evil* And I don't think that's true. Sasuke seems to like you.

Queena: sure, then why didn't he just give me my book back, he a bastard and I hate him :'( *crying hysterically* and he's stupid and he's ugly….well he isn't that, but he arrogant, and too hard to get to…

Tessie: I don't know maybe he's just nosey and he wanted to find out more about you because he is to weird to come up and ask you himself.

Queena: all he had to do was say something, but he made me mad so im gonna be mad until I feel like

Sasuke outside door= :(

Queena: and I want my book back because it tells me when I start my period…

Sasuke: o.e *takes out book and pushes under door and walks away*

Queena: O.O …*cries more* this is the worst day of my life!

Where Gai is….(at the same time as Tessie and Queena are in the rest room)

Neji talking to Gai.

Neji: so I believe we should ask her in person Gai sensei.

Gai: you're right I will, back to class everyone.

Karin: why are you sticking up for her Neji…gosh.

Neji: because she's important to me

Karin: how…

Neji: like a sister

Karin: she's stupid and she hangs around that girl too.

Neji: that girl you speak of is also important to me, and unlike you, they both have people who like her , care for her. *walking away and stops*

Sasuke walks pass Karin and into the hall way and look around and goes left.

Neji: oh…and that includes Sasuke…..*continues walking away*

Back to reality

Tessie and Queena come out of the bathroom.

The bathroom is wet and whenever Queena walks the drinking fountain squirts out.

Queena: I hate water….

Tessie: me too it makes my attacks useless. :b

Queena: heh. I'm going to stay out here, I'm too..blah to go inside tell everyone I said hey. *sits down and opens up book and sees someone wrote in it…. :(*

Tessie: do we have to fight people today *asking Kiba*

Kiba: I don't know I'm always late.

Neji: no but tomorrow we do, how is Queen?

Tessie: She looks really really mad don't approach her right now.

Neji: got it

Ino: Neji told that *** Karin off….it was funny….

Tessie: ^-^ that's good because I don't like her…

Hinata: I-I s-say we jump her.! *throws fist in air!

Gai: great a volunteer…

Hinata:…noooooooooo…..

Gai: come Hinata

Hinata: I can't

Gai: why not

Hinata: I have to use the restroom…

Gai: it's not an emergency…

Hinata: well…yeah…

Gai: you can't go if it's not a emer-

Hinata: it's an EMERGENCY meaning feminine problems heh. GIRLS FTW!

Neji: girls have an unfair advantage over guys…

Kiba: yeah…

Ino: like what

Kiba: when fighting we can't necessarily hurt you

Neji: Guys can't touch inappropriate spots, when you can…

Tenten: …but..Neji, you always…-

Naruto: We can't slap fight.

Gaara: no profanity…

Sai: no lies.

Neji: and let me point out this…*points at the guys in the group* it's not like we follow because we don't, Sai you lie all the time, I…hit without remorse man or woman, and Kiba you always hurt girls…and Naruto….no comment.

Ino: that's funny….

Neji: so I guess the only correct person would be Gaara, but Gaara….we all said things we do but aren't suppose to…do you…cuss

Gaara: …

Everyone=staaaaaaare

Gaara: if I said yes, you'd want me to saying something, and if I said no you wouldn't be satisfied unless I said yes, so maybe.

Neji: smart ***

Sai: you cussed. -_-

Naruto: *laugh*

Gai: alright I'll be right back I heard Kakashi was coming in today and I must challenge him.

Queena in back creeps in and hides behind bleachers and touches Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto=*faint*

Neji: … Queena?

Queena: ssshh I'm not here, dude check this out Neji.

Read through diary…

_**He is sexy**_…..-**thank you.**

_**HES LIKE A CHICKEN**_- **more like a cockatiel if anything.**

_***picture of mother***_ -**I would like to meet her**

_**I HAAAAAAAAATE SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL**-doesn't everyone._

_**My period hurts, why am I a girl!**_-** TMI**

_**Why do I like him he's stupid and he's ugly….well he isn't that, but he arrogant, and too hard to get to…-**_ -I heard you say this so I hurry up and wrote it…about the last part how about me get to know me first instead of being an accuser….-

Naruto/Kiba/Neji =bawling.

Gaara: heh.

Sai: -_-"(heh heh.)

Kiba: *wipes tears from eye* man he's my hero.

Naruto: where is he?

Neji: *holding stomach* somewhere over there *points*

Tessie: *sleeping on bleachers*

Queena: WAKE UP, SASUKE VANDALIZED MY CRAP!

Tessie: peaches!

Suigetsu: *walks over* what's everyone laughing about, oh hey you found your diary!

Queena: yeah….

Neji: *goes over to Sasuke* I have a new found respect for you.

Sasuke: heh. I know.

Kiba: that was funny what made you do that?

Sasuke: I felt like it.

Sai: you wrote in her things you don't think that's wrong?

Sasuke: no.

Sai: ok.

Gaara: the last part, what did you mean by… it seemed important to me…

Sasuke: ignore it

Gaara: ok. (Never)

Tessie: does anyone have a mountain dew or 5 hour energy

Queena: ask lee he always has mountain dew….

Tessie goes up to Lee: I need your caffeine!

Lee: gotcha *hands Monster* only a little bit because it's bad for you!

Queena: Monster is my soul; I cannot live without it…

Tessie: *swig* belch lemon.

Queena: well she'll be up for awhile.

Gai sensei walks in and Queena runs away.

Gai: have anyone of you seen LaQueena? Kakashi betted that I lost her. And I have to prove him wrong

Kakashi outside gym.

Kakashi: I didn't bet him anything….-_-"

Tessie: *caffeine high* omg my thoughts are like so fast right now I feel so awake bla bla bla bla

Gaara: (she's hyper now…great)

Kiba: I love mountain dew I could survive off of that stuff

Sai: but you couldn't…

Kiba: but I could

Sai: it's impossible

Kiba: nothing is impossible

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Everyone: *sigh*

Kiba: like I was saying surviving on mountain dew isn't impossible nothing is impossible.

Sai: …. (he makes we want to kill him…)

Tessie: my heart is beating so fast I think I'm dying Omg!

Neji: People shouldn't drink any kind of energy drink it's unhealthy and people can die from it…

Lee: I drink it all the time

Neji: your heart can keep up with it, Tessie on the other hand

Queena: ~singing~ hearts bust into fire!

Tessie: *hyperventilating* OMG I think it's going to explode is there speed or something in that drink.

Queena: heh. Speed….

Lee: no speed

Neji: :(

Sasuke: I wonder will her heart burst out of her chest…

Sai: impossible

Sasuke: you're impossible

Sai: I know.

Tessie: *trying to calm down* *jittery*

Gai who hadn't left is looking at the crazy teenagers talking about energy drinks.

Gai: Tessie go see the nu-

*BELL RINGS*

Queena: *gone*

Neji:*gone*

Kiba and Gaara: *still standing there with Tessie in the middle*

GaaraKiba

Tessie: *freaking out* I have to get to my next class! *runs*

Kiba: Wow she is going mad.

Gaara: *nod*

People in the next class are sitting down. Kiba not there.

Queena: how does he manage to be late all the time?

Naruto: he left before I did even….

Tessie: *scribbling * done!

Naruto: with what.

Tessie: look it's the Eiffel tower * drawing*

Queena: wow pretty

Neji: hmmm.

Sai: …..-_- (sure.)

Queena: don't diss my Tess Sai

Sai: I wasn't dissing her (and I suggest you stay out of my head, you might not be fond of what you'll find out about me…)

Queena=scared

Disab: sit down time for notes bla bla bla bla

Suigetsu: Hey I have something important to say, I heard that some new seniors came to our school.

Everyone: who?

Suigetsu: *shrug* I don't know

Sasuke: *across the room* -_-

Queena: *looks at Sasuke across the room* ….*siiiiiiiiiiiigh*

Suigetsu: :( hey Queena

Queena: *looks up*

Suigetsu leans in close to LaQueena and grabs her head

Sasuke stands up has Suigetsu shirt and pushing Queena back.

Queena=fall down

Suigetsu=choking

Sasuke= *rage*

Tessie: O.O omg Sasuke don't kill him.

Sasuke: ever think of touching her again *looks up and stares at Suigetsu's eyes dangerously* and I'll kill you

Suigetsu: What you going to do Sasuke, *smile in his eyes* do you seriously like her *whispers* or are you just mad that I can get close to her.

Sasuke: *let's go of Suigetsu* I warned you.

Everyone: *staaaaare*

Queena: uh….

Suigetsu: *grabs Tessie's waist* Fine ill take her

Gaara: *Dark aura* ….but you won't…

Suigetsu: *slowly looses grip*….party poopers.

Sasuke/Gaara: *kill you stare*…..'

Tessie/Queena: O.O

Neji: ugh….

Kiba: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT !

Tenten: wow I've never seen them so angry

Suigetsu: (I made a point, Tessie, Queena, you owe me one….gosh I'm hurting…)…ugh *holds neck*

Naruto: did that hurt Suigetsu because I'm going to hurt you next *cracks knuckles*

Suigetsu: *sigh*

Naruto: I trusted you not to try anything sneaky o.e

Suigetsu: *sigh*

Disab: Sasuke can I see you

Sasuke: *walks out in hallway*

Out in Hallway

-Everyone ears pressed to door-

Disab: Sasuke, your brother is going to this school.

Sasuke: …

Disab: I'm warning you, don't do anything in the school, outside of the school's premises has nothing to do with me, in here does got it.

Sasuke: whatever.

Disab: no its not whatever, do you understand

Sasuke: …

Disab: good, come *opens up door*

Everyone in their seat like a good little boy or girl-

Disab walks in the classroom with Sasuke behind.

Disab: *back to notes* ok where we left off, if you use the Kunai here and here, they will no longer breath here and here….

Queena: *looks at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *stares back and closes his eyes and looks at his work*

Queena: ….*writes note and throws it to Tessie*

DEAR TESSIE,

WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT AND DID YOU SEE GAARA HE WAS SO PISSED OFF, I THINK HE LIKES YOU THERES NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, I MEAN HE TALKS TO YOU REGUARLY NOW, NO ONE ELSE!3 GO FOR IT! Talks to him more…ill cheer you on!

**DEAR QUEENA,**

**IF YOU GO WITH SASUKE I WILL AND I WAS TOO BUSY BEING SHOCKED AT SUIGETSU **

**^_^ I WILL TRY KAY *CHUCK***

Queena: *nods from across the room and writes another note*

DEAR TESSIE,

OK I WILL! but you have to keep you part of the deal, I will trust me, and I'll ask him what happened today, but for some reason I feel like he has something else on his mind, I love the guy and all that but I know when to not bother him.

Queena fold the paper like an airplane and then threw it

Disab throws a kunai and it hit the paper and sticks to the wall. He walks over to it and-

Tessie: *mini fireball*

Disab: office now *picks up the remains and reads a little* you have to keep your part of the deal….

Queena: ….

Disab: Office you two.

Queena: *****

Queena: *gets up* I'm pretty sure the office will welcome me with wide arms….

Disab: you're going to see how fun the office is

Tessie: it's just boy trouble not anything serious

Disab: I still want you paying attention in my class now go.

Tessie: but with the energy drink I took I can write notes and pay attention see *science notes* I made three copies in fact.

Disab: good what about Queena?

Suigetsu: *slides notes to Queena from underneath the table*

Queena: I got'm see….

Disab: …alright then continue on…

Queena: thank you Suigetsu

Suigetsu: no problem.

Tessie: *sigh of relief*

Bell rings for lunch.

Kiba: Food! *runs out of classroom*

Everyone exits the classroom to go to lunch.

Queena: *grabs Tessie arm and sits next to Gaara* I'm tired of Mr. D doing weird stuff and then thinking he can punish us right Gaara.

Gaara…hm.( hm of agreeing)

Queena: exactly *understanding the hm's now* and besides it's not like he wasn't a kid before, thanks Suigetsu for the notes.

Suigetsu who was walking pass, stops and smiles and sits next to Jugo who is sitting next to Sasuke.

Neji: I don't dislike Mr. Disab, but he can be a little annoying.

Ino: especially with the squeaking of his shoes during test.

Naruto imitates the squeaking noise.

Everyone twitches.

Tessie: um so Gaara… never mind. *shy*

Queena: *stares at Tessie and understands completely and look at Sasuke across the room.

Sasuke conversing with Suigetsu but it seems they're arguing.

Jugo spots LaQueena staring and nudges Sasuke. Sasuke looks up at Jugo and Jugo talks to him quickly.

Queena looks away and pokes Tessie.

Queena: I promised I would do it first right, so that means if I do it then immediately following you will ask Gaara 'kay?

Tessie: *gulp* nod*

Gaara: what are you talking about *looks at LaQueena*

Queena: that isn't important right now Gaara-chan…

Gaara: Gaara-chan?... (she is not going call me Gaara-chan o.e)

Ino: that's cute Gaara-chan aw…

Queena: no only I'm allowed got it? O.e

Ino: ….fine fine….

Gaara: (….look at what I got myself into by just talking to _one _of them….) *looks at Tessie*

Suigetsu from across the room laughs at Sasuke who is uncomfortable at what Jugo is talking about.

Jugo stands up and is walking towards Tessie and Queena.

Jugo: hello?

Queena: wow you're huge up close….

Tessie: what do you need Jugo?

Jugo: I'd appreciate if you'd talk to Sasuke

Queena: well I'd appreciate if he just came over here and talked to all of us *crosses arms*

Jugo: it's best if only you go…

Queena: *nervous* I can't bring Tessie…

Jugo: *glances at Tessie* you may.

Queena: *grabs Tessie's arm* tomorrow…..okay…ill talk to him tomorrow.….

Jugo: agreed.

Tessie: (ouch)

Gaara: *sigh*

Tessie: *help eyes*

Gaara: *looks at Jugo* why does Sasuke come and talk to her himself instead of using others to do his bidding.

Jugo: I volunteered there's a difference.

Queena/Tessie: ?

Gaara: I see

Neji: ok this is awkward

Sai: yes.

Tessie: just talk to him Queena ^-^ (before I loose my arm)

Queena: tomorrow…. (I can't talk to him now, I'm too nervous let me build up strength look at me, I'm killing Tessie, oh no I'm dizzy) *eyes close*

Tessie: Queena its okay *whisper* if I talk to Gaara first would it help?

Queena: *practically yells* HELL YEAH!3!1

Neji: ugh don't say that, it reminds me of…

Queena: *fire from hell* reminds you of who….Neji-kun?

Neji…*sweat drop* yeah um…no one….just saying…

Tessie: *determined face* I can do this

Tessie: Um… Gaara I-I *blushing* (oh crap) I *inaudible* like you.

Gaara: I, what?

Queena: *face palm*…what was that Tessie I couldn't here you….

Tessie: *totally red, face down* like you… *looks up* ….. *worried face*

Neji=holding Kiba back

Tenten: finally!

Gaara: O/O …what?

Queena: she likes you, ok my turn. *ecstatic for some reason**walk over to Sasuke and sits next to him*

Gaara:….

Ino: yay, ok now Gaara and Tessie are going out, who's next! *looks at Sai*

Sai: -_-

Ino=broken heart

Sai:-_-

Gaara:…..

Hinata: I'm not sure if he agrees with that Ino, maybe we should ask him *nervously*

Tenten: Gaara?

Gaara-no answer

Gaara: (what do they expect me to say to that…..)*….speechless*

Tenten: yes or no?

Gaara: (I could say Maybe…but…) *…still speechless*

Ino: he didn't say no so it's a yes gosh let's leave it at that!

Neji= STILL holding Kiba back.

Neji: calm down Kiba you knew this would come one day!

Kiba: you should be doing the same thing right now look at Queena

Queena=gone

Neji lets go…

Neji: *looks around* where the hell she go….

Queena: *next to Sasuke*

Neji: *****beginning to walk over to Sasuke*

Tessie= epic trip!

Neji=epic fall

Tenten: *stare* Gaara?

Gaara:…..what is this suppose to mean exactly

Ino: well, it means that instead of Tessie being a close friend it means Tessie is a CLOSE friend.

Gaara:…

Sai: yes, because that made a lot more since.

Ino: L

Sai: -_-

Naruto:…*dumbfounded like always*

Hinata: I think what Ino is trying to say is that Tessie wants to be your girl friend to be frank.

Gaara: I see (girl friend…she's a girl…and a friend, makes since) okay.

All the girls=squee

Sai: (idiots…)-_-

Tessie: Really? (….really?)

Gaara: yes. (why are they acting strange)

Ino: 'Kay let me get this straight Gaara your saying yes, to being you know together.

Gaara: (I don't see the difference) yes.

Sai: (idiots….) -_- no.

Tenten: what

Sai: I was reading in a book, and doesn't going out mean more than just a friend relationship?

Ino: what was the book called?

Sai: marriage and divorces.

Naruto: ahahahaa.

Tenten: well yeah...

Gaara: hm. ( hm of question)

Tessie: … O/O (crap this is getting embarrassing what do I say.) um can we not talk about this now.

Suigetsu: *staring at Queena sitting in between Sasuke and him* *clears throat* LaQueena….?

Queena: *shifts too look at Sasuke* ok look...

Sasuke=looking.

Queena: so this is how I'm going to put I like you I'm not sure if you like me but that doesn't matter I got it out and that's that-the end.

Sasuke:…

Queena: wow that was easier than I thought *faint*

Suigetsu: *catch* ?

Sasuke:?

Suigetsu: look what you did Sasuke

Sasuke: by not answering

Suigetsu: by being you….*caring Queena over to Neji

Neji=calms down. *grabs forcefully* *hatred in his eyes*….thank you.

Suigetsu: *bluntly* welcome, *find no reason to be nice since neither Tessie or Queena is paying attention.*

Tenten: do you think Queena did it

Hinata: *nervously*she did faint…

Ino: she looked just like Hinata ahahaa.

Hinata: hey….

Tessie: *poke*

Queena: I think I did it, did I?

Sasuke from across the room=staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare

Karin: *giggle* he totally rejected her *smile* guess it's my turn

Karin: hey Sasuke

Sasuke: no.

Karin: huh.

Sasuke: ….

Karin: well I was wondering if you would like..

Sasuke: hell no.

Karin: :(

Sasuke: -_-

Karin: *sits down and smiles* did you say yes to LaQueena *scoots closer* (well if he wont say yes ill make it seem like he did to all the girls that like him.)

Sasuke: …*not moving an inch*

Queena from across the room= :'(

Queena: I'm depressed he must have said yes to her (dammit)

Kiba:….

Everyone looks at Kiba

Tenten: what are they saying?

Kiba: *eating*….

Tessie: Kiba tell me or I'm going to fight Karin and I don't know how to fight.

Kiba: well she asked him…well not asked, he kind of said….no or something like that…

Neji: o.e

Karin: Hey Sasuke who do you like

Sasuke: why do I have to tell you?

Karin: I don't know just curious, im not really a bad person, everyone thinks I am…

Sasuke: you give off the vibe…

Karin: can we be friends.

Sasuke: you sound like Naruto…

Karin: hm? I do. *blush*

Queena: oh that's it the slivering sunnava skinny red headed monkey looking ****hole *gets up and walking toward table

- QUEENA WE NEED TO SEE YOU IN THE OFFICE-

Queena: :(

Tessie:… *goes up to Karin* move.

Karin: Tessie?

Queena: *sees what happening…*oh god….

Sasuke: O.O

Tessie: Move. *dead eye stare* *doesn't know how to fight*

Karin: you wanna make me *knows she can't fight*

Sasuke: *doesn't know about either of them*

Tessie: if that's what you want.

Karin: *throws punch at Tessie*

Queena: *grabs hair**hair in face* don't touch my baby *evil of all aura's in the universe* ill kill you, don't touch her ….

Tessie: *blink blink* um ya so…

Karin turns on her heel and is facing Queena and grabs her arm, Queena is surprised and fal down with Karin on top

Suigetsu: *whistle*

Neji: Shuttup, this is serious..

The only teacher in there right now is Kakashi, he too busy reading to break up a meaningless fightaccording to him

Karin punches at LaQueena

LaQueena garbs her wrist and is now on top, about to punch but Karin grabs food and presses it on LaQueena (nasty *** ravioli)

Everyone in cafeteria…

Karin realizes that if she punched towards Tessie, Queena will get in the way so she does so.

Karin: *evil smirk* *punch*

Queena: *gets up and slips on banana* oh ****

Karin: *still about to punches and hits Tessie*

Tessie: *nosebleed* ouch… *sees blood* O.O OMG I'm bleeding! *random flailing punches kicks in knee.* I need a tissue. *blood all over floor*

Karin is hurt and jumps on the table. LaQueena stumbles up like a zombie with jelly arms and flings from side to side and tackles Karin into the wall.

Neji: OoO

Tenten: oh my gosh *covers mouth*

Kakashi cocks his head to the side at the crumbled wall.

Kakashi: (I wonder who is still alive) *walks over to the hole in the wall covered in blood* hmmmmmm…..

Hinata: oh my gosh, Neji….

Neji=Byakugan

Neji: dude…..

Kiba: *runs up to wall and pulling out bricks* Queena, Queena!

Gaara: (…..that's was a wonderful fight…)

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto: oh my gosh.

Gaara: (looks at Tessie) *hands a handkerchief from pocket* here, this should stop the bleeding, give it back to me when you done.

Jugo: *helping Kiba*

Kiba: *pulls out Queena*

Queena: *brushes self off* I'm fine…just a scratch…

Neji: scratch my ***finally lost it.

Hinata: calm down Neji.

Queena: did I kill her?

Jugo: *pulls out Karin and tosses over shoulder*….no, she's alive.

Queena: hmmm *cracks knuckles* she should be dead for what she did to my Tessie, she should be extinct…

Naruto: *looks at Sasuke* so…Sasuke…

Sasuke; yes Naruto

Naruto: how does it feel to be fight over?

Sasuke: that fight wasn't over me, it was Karin who hurt Tessie and in return LaQueena did what she thought was right….

Naruto: sticking up for her already are ya?

Sasuke: shuddup

Suigetsu: I got her Jugo *grabs Karin* wow you almost got killed.

Kakashi: *still staring at hole* wow, I'm impressed. That you two survived…not that Karin survived….well….

Queena: hey Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hello Queena.

Naruto: Queen are you sure you're okay

Queena: *by Tessie,* are you ok

Naruto: *sweat drop*

Tessie: ya I'm just bleeding from my face. She didn't break it I don't think.

Queena: well that's good *angelic smile* I'm happy your…ok…*falls on*

Tessie: *holds* um nurse?

Neji: *picks up*returning to Neji I've got it.

Neji=gone

Tessie: *sigh* here's your handkerchief back Gaara.*sad eyes* *hands back bloody handkerchief* you know I'm a horrible fighter, but I just wanted her to quit messing with Queena. I wish I could have actually done something. Could you teach me how to fight Gaara? I don't want Queena to fight all my battles for me.

Gaara: *smiles* ok.

Tessie: ^-^ thanks.

Gaara: *nods briefly* (….what just happened…)

Tenten who was acting like she didn't see that smiled, and the things she does Is totally unlike Tenten.

Tenten: Hey..*follows Neji* wanna go out sometime?

Neji: *stops* y-yeah why would you ask such a thing Tenten

Tenten: well I dunno…I just felt like it I guess.

Neji: ok

-Awkward silence-

Neji: *continues waling after like five minutes* ….

Tenten: that was awkward.

Hinata: *stutters horribly* y-y-yeah it w-w-was I don't I mean…what should I do Tenten

Tenten: *stares at Hinata*…do what Hinata instead of asking how about you decide for yourself 'Kay *walks away

Hinata: b-but I can't*whines*

The end of the day rolls around and everyone leaves the school.

Just outside 10 people walk outside the door, one of them talking to themselves and another singing a song.

The one who is furthest out front stares at the singing one and he hides behind the blonde one.

The blonde one: get away Tobi….*smacks*

Tobi: sempai….

The blue one laughs and smiles.

Queena: wow…he's…blue….*walking toward the blue dude* I wanna…touch'm….

Neji: *hold back* get a hold of yourself.

Queena: *hearts in eyes* wow who's that.

Neji: *looks up* that's Itachi…

Sai: Uchiha.

Queena: Uchiha *bang fist in hand* I get it…that's Sasuke's brother….they should be hanging out where's Sasuke.

Sasuke: *thunder cloud across the field

Queena: never mind….

Sai: The siblings do not get along.

Queena: why does he look so sad *looks at Itachi* really *runs up to Itachi* HI THERE

Itachi: *stare*….

Queena: I'm LaQueena, it's nice to meet you *puts out hand*

Itachi: *stares at hand*

Kisame: *gets in front if Itachi* is she bothering you?

Queena: hey blue buddy!

Kisame: *raises hand*

Itachi: *puts hand on Kisame's shoulder and moves in front of him* *shakes Queena's hand* yes.

Queena: :) we are officially buddies!

Itachi: :|

Tessie: Queena come on we have to go home.

Queena: ok! *smiles at Itachi* it was nice meeting you Itach-

Neji: NOW!

Queena: YOU WAIT ONE **** MINUTE IM TALKING!*looks at Itachi and smiles angelically* by Tachi.

Itachi :…( what is she….)

Neji: *walks over and grabs LaQueena*

Queena: you suck you know that.

Neji: much obliged now, let's go.

Itachi: (hm.) *looks at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *steamed at what he just witnessed* (why did she talk to it... that bothers me deeply….i have to talk to her…why do I have to talk to her, because you want to…oh no…im doing it again)

Tessie: *humming* Gaara's gonna teach me how to fight.

Queena: that's great

Neji: *quietly* why… (Being protective right now…)

Tenten: *runs up* wait you guys, *runs into Tessie and helps Tessie back up* sorry Tess, but im pretty sure none of the guys told you, but Saturday is the foot ball game YAAAAAAAAAY

Queena: *unenthusiastically* yay, fun

Neji: Why would they want to come anyway, I don't even want to go…

Tenten: but you're on…

Naruto: WHO READY FOR FOOTBALL!3

Queena: *punches from freak out* I'm sorry, you surprised me, best be lucky it wasn't Tessie….

Naruto: *holding nose* Yeah I remember what happened last time

FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Naruto: *jumps out in front of Tessie* BOO!

Tessie: *drops kick to the stomach and the kicks in groin and runs….

Naruto: *end up in hospital for a couple of hours*

Tessie: *at hospital* you scared me….

Naruto=k-oed

FLAAAAAASH OVEEEEER

Queena" good time good times

Naruto: NO! Bad times…ill never do it again

Tenten:*giggle* it happened so fast, so When is Gaara going to teach you how to fight *she knows because she's that good of a ninja*

Queena: ahaha….

Gaara: walks pass them*

Kankuro: Gaara come back

Gaara: *walks faster…*

Kankuro: I need to talk to yo- *running*

Queena: *trip him out of instinct* oh dude…I'm sorry

Kankuro: …*angry face* :(

Queena:….

Gaara: *still walking*

Kankuro: forget it….*looks at Tessie* are you Tessie?

Queena: *evil shadow under hair in face*….

Tessie: it depends are you going to kill me if I say yes

Kankuro: no I would not kill the person because _someone_ would probably get angry *looks at a walking Gaara*

Gaara=slows down

Queena:….*turns evil* why do you want to find this Tessie?

Kankuro: are you Tessie

Queena: are you Tessie?

Kankuro: what?

Queena: what?

Kankuro: what are you talking about

Queena; what are you talking about?

Kankuro: well I'm talking about Tessie because apparently he can't go somewhere today because he going to teach some Tessie how to fight!

Queena: oh…well….*points at Tessie*….that's her….not me…*evil LaQueena again* but if you touch a hair on her head…your-dead.

Tessie: *shy awkward wave* ya I'm Tessie.

Kankuro: * for some reason….cannot get mad at her…* oh…

Naruto: *whispers to Tenten* look her secret attack is working against him

Tenten: yeah, the Tessie attack of innocence, it's effective against all types…

Queena: stop Pokémon referencing!

Tessie: So what did you want? *innocent*

Kankuro: I wanted you to tell him that you don't want to train anymore; he's got other things to do anyway.

Neji :….( not liking him for some reason….)

Tessie: Why would I do that? *sparkle*

Kankuro: *scratches the back oh head* because-

Gaara: let's go Kankuro

Kankuro: *bead sweat*….

Gaara: *dark aura* now...

Kankuro:*walking away* *gives Tessie a look of dissatisfaction*….

Queena: YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHIN' (gone crazy)

Kankuro: *whispers to Gaara* are they your friends

Gaara: no.

Everyone, this includes Neji: :'(

Naruto: that's cold...

Tessie: wait does that mean-

Gaara: *looks at her with sympathetic eyes that only she would see* (I cant let anyone know, no right now, I know I've changed but…right now…please, my family mustn't know I have…friends…)

Queena: *stares at Gaara* yup never seen the guy in my life, *grabs Neji and Naruto* lets go

Naruto: but…but

Queena: *snaps* shut your mouth and keep walking.

Naruto: yes ma'am…

Neji:...

Queena: sorry for the confusion um…

Kankuro: Kankuro…

Queena: yeah …..Kankuro (I'm going to remember that name) *stares at him with the…ill get you look*

Queena: let's go Tessie, stop sulking, we don't know him…why should we care…

Gaara: (3 my heart….)

Tessie: *blink, blink* but, but..

Queena: *dark aura*

Tenten: *halfway up the street*….come on guys…

Queena: get your *** moving Tess *picks up and runs*

Tessie: *sad face* 'Kay.

Out of hearing from Gaara

Tenten: what was that about?

Queena: *serious* I don't know but Gaara doesn't seem like the type of person

Naruto: *sniff* to forget about his friends?

Queena: yeah, so I figured he …I don't know….I got this feeling…that's all I'm sure Neji did to…

Neji: yeah.

Tenten: oh…I see, it's one of those -_- guys ahaha so I guess it fits, we can talk to him later, well I gotta go see ya tomorrow *turns down a street*

Neji: yeah bye *Leaves in the other direction

Naruto: oh crap I walked to far…..I wasn't supposed to walk past the school I'm in a totally different direction, aw man….

Queena: *smiles* lets go Tessie!

When Queena and Tessie got home Queena went upstairs and grabbed her binoculars (because she's that much of a creeper…

She stared at Gaara walking in his house and looks depressed and he looked up at the window and mouthed, "Tell Tessie to come to the window"

Queena: *screams out window* WHY!

Gaara: o.e *mouths again* hmmmmmmmm( hm of shuttup)

Queena: OH OK! TESSIE GAARA WANTS YOU …

Tessie by her side the whole time.

Tessie: you don't have to yell

Queena: OK…..okay…Gaara wants you to look outside the window.

Gaara: *impatient at the time* …..

Tessie looks out window: *wave*

Gaara: ….I will still train you; I'll keep my word….

Queena: *whispers in room* he better….

Tessie: okay 3 *sigh*

Queena: *imitates while holding on of Tessie bears* okay 3 *sigh* looks at bear *kissing* I love you even though I can't say it *kissing bear*

Sasuke walks in

Mummy: * stares at LaQueena*…..Um he said he knew you…and…um….yeah….(awkward) so I let him in…

Queena: (**** pretzel and ice cream on honey buns I can't believe he saw that…..) *shoves Mummy and Sasuke out room*excuse me *breathing hard* …. :'(

Tessie: She was just making fun of me *unamused face*

Sasuke walks back in

Sasuke: I figured that….*staring at the bear*

Queena: *chucks bear behind her* he wasn't a good kisser anyway…

Sasuke: yeah…. ( heh.)

Queena: (I'm an idiot why do I act like this around him) I mean he is a bear after all…

Sasuke: yeaaaaah.

Queena: ( STOP TALKING LAQUEENA) he's not even soft, kinda like ugh, not like snuggles…I love snuggles that evil ****

Tessie: Quit insulting my bear! What do you want Sasuke?

Sasuke: (to tell the truth I forgot…)….

Queena: he looks like he forgot…

Sasuke: -_-….

Queena: And I'm not insulting you bear it the truth here you kiss him *grabs bear and smooshes it up to Tessie face*

Gaara comes through door

Mummy: um….here's another…one….(my children is going crazy) *walks out*

Gaara :…(wtf)

Queena :….( oh dude this is just hilarious!)

Sasuke/Gaara: -_- (heh.)

Tessie: *shoves Queena* so what do you want to tell me?

Gaara: I forgot…

Queena :….(ahahahahahah this is hilarious!)

Gaara: actually, I remember now, im available to train you now, but it seems like your busy….

Sasuke: that's right, I was wondering if…(I can't say this in front of them…) never mind…

Queena: awkwaaaaard …..

Gaara: ….. (I don't wish to stand here anymore) will be waiting downstairs.

Sasuke: so will I

Gaara/Sasuke=gone

Queena: *stares at bear* that evil bear…look at it, just smiling, like it thinks this is funny or something, like snuggles….

Tessie: I am very un-amused right now.

Queena: aw I'm sure this is something you can laugh about to your grand children, so be happy that now you have something to talk about when you train with him, excuse me while I commit suicide by jumping out the window *jumps*

Tessie: *stare* umm… okay. *walks downstairs*

Tessie: I'm ready.

Mummy: oh my gosh *looks out the window* did you jump from the window upstairs!

Queena: naw I fell out, ask Tessie (pain….)

Tessie: um…. Sure.

Mummy: …well…ok since you're going to be leaving, I'm going to have to meet their parents…

Sasuke/Gaara: …..

Tessie: mom just don't go there please. *stare*

Mummy: you will not be allowed to go anywhere without me….

Sasuke: My parents are dead…

Gaara…so are mine….

Mummy: *teary eyed* where do you live, you can live with us

Sasuke/Gaara: I'm fine.

Mummy: you sure, well I mean come over anytime you want, just ask ill talk it over with Brian.

Brian in the computer room.

Brian: *siiiiiiiiiigh* I can feel something about to happen and I'm not going to be pleased…..*SIIIIIIIIIGH*

Sasuke:…..

Gaara: I live next door….

Mummy: oh well….do you live with parents?

Gaara: no. (Im feeling like I'm telling my whole life story to this woman….)

Mummy: and you?

Sasuke:…I'm fine.

Mummy: do you like Mexican food, we're having some tonight, come over and have some

Sasuke: um no thank-

Mummy: *authority voice* I insist…

Sasuke: …

Tessie: *epic face palm*

Queena: (oh- my –gosh whatisshedoing…)

Tessie: *grabs Gaara's shirt* BYE MOM!

Sasuke and LaQueena still standing there

Sasuke feeling vulnerable for some reason.

Sasuke: ill come back later….(or never…)

Queena: :(

Mummy: Please do!

Queena:….I'm so going to be here by myself

Mummy: *has this vibe feeling* go to the grocery store and buy this *pull out long lost

Queena: oh my sugar honey ice cream pickle of angels….

Sasuke: what?

Queena: nothing….*grabs list* 'Kay *walking out

Mummy: *pushing Sasuke too* go with her!

Sasuke: but…

Mummy: no buts go!

Sasuke: ugh…

Mummy: hmmm

Sasuke: (why can't I say no to her, she's like Tessie in that stupid way of doing what they tell you, I-hate-it…it's like a clan thing….)

Queena: ….uuuuuuuuuuh….*walks away*

Sasuke: …*follow*

**Where Gaara & Tessie is….**

Gaara:….no….horrible guard against foes, you will get yourself killed that way…

Tessie: then what should I do I don't have anything to protect myself with.

Gaara: *pulls branch of tree* try using this for right now…(I'm afraid if I give her anything else she'll kill herself….) this too *hands kunai* (…..maybe not….)…..

Tessie: yah a weapon!

Gaara: *sigh* (this is going to be a long afternoon…..)

**Where Sasuke and LaQueena is…**

Queena: oh gosh that's nasty…

Sasuke: yeah.

Queena: I mean that stuff should be locked up

Sasuke: it should.

Queena: I mean who would buy this *picks up pig feet* I couldn't do it….I couldn't poor piggy…

Sasuke: you're a vegetarian

Queena: oh *** no , nope I LOVE meat, can't survive without it for three days…trust me….

Queena: *accidently drops jar and it breaks* RUN!* grabs Sasuke's shirt

Sasuke: -_- *being pulled away*

**Where Gaara and Tessie is….**

Gaara: no, no, no you'll cut your eye ball by doing that here, *shoes how to throw a kunai in the air in front of him and catch it with one hand* it's really simple doing that way try it *hand-**does not hand* never mind…we'll try using genjutsu first…think you can do it?

Tessie: I didn't know you used genjutsu Gaara!

Gaara: I don't….just wondering if you can, it should be simple for you really…just try…

Tessie: do I just um think or something * concentration*

Gaara: you're going to pop an eye out that way….

Tessie: my eyes are safe really. So what should I do?

Gaara: *sigh* guess it wouldn't be particularly correct if I told you to do something when I can't, *rubbing temples* try doing hand signs, your fire right, make fire.

Tessie: :( *mini fire ball* *fizzle*

Gaara: I know you can do it, I've seen it before, but you were angry I guess the only way is for you to be angry :| , look mold your chakra *makes sand come out* okay….*looks at rocks and stick* (make fire with fire) *makes a small wood fire* try using this to make it bigger, can you do tha- try and do it…

Tessie: *molding chakra?* *FIRE FROM HELL!*

Gaara: O_O….(well, I guess that it…) put it out…

Tessie: uh.. uh.. *wind!*

Fire: muahh ha ha!

Tessie: O.O (that is a big fire.) *water from puddle , splash splash*

Gaara: *puts tons of sand over the fire* *rubs temples again* great….

**Where Sasuke and Queena is**

Queena: wonderful work out huh?

Sasuke: -_-

Queena: I've never run that fast in my whole entire life!

Sasuke: -_-

Queena: what's wrong?

Sasuke: you ripped my shirt….

Queena: *stare* (wow…..i mean…) ill buy you a new one *runs*

Sasuke: and there she goes….

Queena=gone

Sasuke: her fifth time she's done that already…( and she end up in a ….)

Queena: I was just here wasn't I…hmmmmm….*stares at guy*

Guy: she was the one that dropped the jar

Queena: oh snap RUN!* takes off*

Sasuke: *still standing there*three…two…one

Queena: oh dude…I'm here again….

Sasuke: *takes out cash and gives it to the guy

Queena: …no….

Sasuke: no what?

Queena: look what you did…

Sasuke: what?

Queena: now I have to pay you back. Ugh.

Sasuke: so….

A guy walks pass.

Queena: *hides behind Sasuke* there our stalker!

Sasuke: what?

Queena: shhhh

Sasuke: (she's crazy….)

Queena: see he likes a peeping tom, his name is Andrew Matt Smith, kill him for me.

Sasuke: ….

Queena: look…he's just a really bad guy.

Andrew: you didn't get back on face book last night, like you said you would

Queena:…..I did….for a second then I saw you were one so i…

Sasuke: ….Who are you.

Andrew: Queena friend who are you.

Queena: yeah Sasuke who are you O.o

Sasuke: ugh…..

**Where Gaara and Tessie is**

Gaara: and that's how you walk on water…

Tessie: *steps on surface* *sploosh*

Gaara: ….*helps out* use the chakra for your feet, remember they taught you this in the elementary…

Tessie: *shiver* I didn't go to your elementary remember I meet you when I was ten.

Gaara: yeah….

Tessie :… *sidewise glance* that was a weird tone.

Gaara: *smiles to himself* was it really *looks up at the sky like he's thinking, then back at her* lets continue.

Tessie: m'kay focus chakra … *steps on water* *closes eyes* no sploosh?

Gaara: * smirk in his voice* no sploosh….I guess you learned something today, are you sure…you don't remember elementary…says like nothing/normal conversation

Tessie: well I remember I went away for Iowa for many years in the United States. Mmmm I remember second grade. There was always this shy little boy at recess… *remembering* and I remember a game of ball. Hmmm, well….

Gaara: …. (….)…I see. Its time we'd head back.

Tessie: *walk* *sploosh* uhg.

Gaara: *low under breath laugh with his hand blocking the way* *helps up* lets go

Tessie: okay.

**Where Sasuke and Queena is…**

Queena: that was great how you handled that *walking back home*

Sasuke:…

Queena: I mean you stared at him for so long he just kind of left, no violence or anything, no argument…it was like angel work.

Sasuke: yeah I guess.

Queena: what were you going to ask me?

Sasuke:…..I don't remember…(I'm not pathetic what am I doing….) you should go out with me.

Queena:…..*faint*

Sasuke: -_- I don't like when she does this….

Passerby's= *stare*

Sasuke: *throws over shoulder* ( I look like a weirdo, but I don't care what others think of me, yes you do, shuttup) *nearly drops LaQueena* (ITS HER!, I'm talking to myself because it's her, look at me…I'm still doing it…..) :'(

Tessie and Gaara run into Sasuke and Queena. *Queena passed out.* *Tessie soaking wet*

Sasuke:? *stares at Gaara*

Gaara: walking on water.*stares at Sasuke*

Sasuke: fainted.

Sasuke/Gaara: I see

Queena: *mumbles* stop doing that….it's too ugh…

Tessie: what?

Queena: *sleeping* DON'T DO THAT! Tessie give me back my pickle I promise ill take good care of it…and peanut butter with dolphins…

Sasuke: she sounds the same when she's awake….

Gaara: that she does….

Naruto running pass.

Kiba: COME BACK HERE NARUTO! *sees wet Tessie and fainted Queena*…..I'll be back *does eye to eye thing*

Kiba runs off again.

Neji: *calls Tessie*

Tessie: *takes from Gaara* ? Hello?

Neji: I'm upset, tell Queena to call me so I can calm down.

Tessie: she is unavailable right now can I take a message? *secretary voice*

Neji: …to call me.

Tessie: 'Kay bye :) . *click*

Gaara: *sees Kankuro in window* good bye Tessie.

Queena: bye rada rada…

Tessie: Byes Gaara see you later.

Gaara: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Gaara.

Queena: chicken monkey.

Sasuke: seems she's up

Gaara=gone

Sasuke: here *hands to Tessie* think about what I said to you LaQueena. *walks away*

Queena: say what nowforgot.

Tessie: come on Queena its time for dinner.

Queena 'Kay

4 **HOURS LATER**

Queena: Oh My Gosh! *wakes up* I remember! *falls back asleep*

Tessie: wtf man. *awake now* :|

Tessie: *idea* *sneaks out window* ha I can get on the roof by myself. *small victory*

Queena: *wakes up* Tessie?...*looks around* Tessie? *freaking out* *breaks out cell phone*…oh my gosh she isn't picking up *feels something in pocket*

**Dear Queena,**

**Hey guess what I like got this number from lets say a birdie, and guess what its SASU-KE'S! I know you like him…I use to but I like someone else now, so im passing the number on to you, don't call it frequestly…he yells after the 100th time…so…yeah **

**LOVE YA!**

**Ino-chan**

**P.S I like Sai now.**

**P.S.S you probably already knew that….**

Queena: ugh…..*calls number*

Sasuke:*angry voice* who is this?

Queena: good bye. *hangs up*

Sasuke: *looks at phone* why would she call me this late

Queena: my Tessie is dead *crying*

Sasuke: (I'm going to call back…) *laying down*

Queena: *picks up phone* *sniff* Hel-lo?

Sasuke: *sits up fast* what's wrong

Queena: she's gone I lost her, my baby is dead, I can't find her….*crying harder*

Sasuke: *sigh* did you try looking around the premises? *edge to voice*

Queena: noooooooo.

Sasuke: well, she's probably in the restroom.

Queena: *goes to bathroom* but she's noooooooot

Sasuke: *lays back down* check everywhere; call me back in 20 minutes….

Queena: 'Kay *sniff* *hangs up*

Sasuke: *Lying in bed*…. (**** I can't go back to sleep o.e)

Queena: *looks at clock* I'm going to find my Tessie *dresses up like a super ninja. *jumps out window* Tessie!

Tessie: O.O holly mother of god! I thought you were sleeping. Look I found a Gaara on the roof. *points*

Gaara: …..

Queena: so I called Sasuke at 12:00 this time of morning, night whatever the this is…and…and…you were on the roof o.e the whole entire time, he probably doesn't want to go out with me any more thanks Tessie.

Tessie: why would you call Sasuke? Wait how did you get his number?

Queena: *bluntly* Ino.

Tessie: hmm well I'm okay soooo….

Queena: *drops phone in gutter*….oh ****

Sasuke: *looks at clock* its pass 20 minutes….*calls*

No answer.

Sasuke: *sigh* she probably died looking in the closet or something *closes eyes*

Tessie: I'll get it *reach*

Gaara: *stare* (she's going to fall, but she'll lean her lesson….so…ill watch….)

Queena: ill help *reaching too

Gaara: (they'll both learn their lesson…..)

Temari: Gaara where are you

Queena: *falls off of roof* eeeeeeeeeh

Tessie: *catches* oh no I can't..

Queena: *being dramatic* Tessie just let go, I don't want to bring us both, and it's time to let me go.

Tessie: I can't live with myself if I do *teary eyes* I just couldn't.

Queena: it's my time Tessie, there's no avoiding it, let go or we'll both die, tell Kuro I love him.

Tessie: No don't say your goodbyes yet there is still a chance don't you understand you fool…

Queena: Tessie?

Tessie: What *blunt*

Queena: *tears flowing* good bye. *lets go*

Gaara: O.O

Temari: o.O

Sasuke who was running= -_- *catch*

Tessie: Queena you live! *looks down* you know it actually isn't that big of a fall. *jump* *frog land*

Queena: I know but it was fun acting!*smile*

Sasuke: *finally catches breath* why didn't you pick up the phone

Queena: …well Mr. I wanna know everything your doing…

Sasuke: I called you and you didn't pick up

Queena: You always act like this Sasuke.

Sasuke: like what, thinking you're dead

Queena: yeah, I mean what else would I be doing cheating.

Sasuke: -_- where's your phone?

Queena: *bluntly* in the gutter…

Sasuke: *gets phone* if you don't answer a phone after hysterically calling someone the person will believe you are in danger.

Queena: yeah…I guess

Sasuke: …*walking away*

Queena: you walk away when you don't have anything else to say. Why?

Sasuke: because I don't have anything else to say.

Queena: oh…ok.

Tessie: *face palm* *runs back inside and crawls on roof*

Queena: *does the same* * seriously asks* How many stars you think are up there Tessie

Tessie: Trillions of billions of stars that stretch on forever…

Queena: you know I think stars are a symbol for love, wanna know why, because there's so many of them, no matter how small, it's still huge get it? And it will last for a life time.

Tessie: :( our sun is going to destroy the earth *sad*

Queena: that's only when people will stop loving each other J

Tessie: no it's when it runs out of fuel and collapses in on itself.

Queena: *grabs Tessie cheeks and stretches them* -_- your such a downer

Sasuke: heh. *smile and looks at the stars* there so different from other girls….

Gaara: *smiles* yes…she is….

Sasuke: *glances at Gaara*….hm. Yeah. (he didn't hear a word I said….)

Gaara: I think no one is like them…which is why I can put up with them.

Sasuke: (hahaha) yeah.

Gaara: why am I talking to you?

Sasuke: Why am I talking to _you?_

Queena: *just listened on the last part* because you_ love_ each other

Gaara: *chuckles softly* yeah…no..…

Sasuke: me love him? no.

Temari: *stares at Gaara*….*smiles and goes back inside*

Kankuro inside the house.

Kankuro: IM HUNGRY!

Temari: GET YOUR OWN FOOD!

Mummy comes home.

Mummy: what are you guys doing outside?

Queena: lookin' at the stars….

Tessie: she can't see us, she can't see us..

Mummy: *looks at Sasuke* *happy* are you staying the night?

Sasuke: no.

Mummy: then why are you here?

Queena: oh gosh…

Sasuke: …I …felt like taking a walk…. (why am I lying) actually LaQueena got her ph-

Queena: MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!

Mummy: …..um…. okay. So Sasuke you live alone right? You should stay with us. J

Sasuke: ….um….

Mummy drags Sasuke inside house: this can be your room.

Sasuke: u-uh (ugh….)

Queena: oh my gosh my boyfriend will be my roommate….look at you already calling him your boyfriend, but he's not,

Tessie: Queena?

Queena: yeah your right, I wish he was, yeah me to.

Tessie: QUEENA

Queena: but it's ok…

Tessie: QUEENA!

Queena: what!

Tessie: quit talking aloud

Queena: ohhhhhhhhhhh….sugar honey and iced tea…*runs inside pass Sasuke and Mummy and into her room and covers herself in the sheets

Gaara: ( now I'll be living next to Sasuke, the next thing that can happen Is that Naruto moves across the street because "Mummy" decides that all the guys without parents should live at her house…wow…I just …I'm going back inside) *goes inside house*

Queena: *hitting head against pillow* idiot idiot idiot

Tessie: *curls up in ball* everyone left me * still on roof*

Gaara: *looks out his window* Tessie?

Tessie: *looks* Gaara?

Gaara: *smirks* go back to sleep o.e

Tessie: *sprawls out on roof* *ZZZZZZZZ*

Gaara: -_- *sand picks her up and puts her in her room* Gaara=satisfied *closes window with the lights still on. *stares at nothingness* (funny thing is, after so many years I _want_ to go to sleep…)….


	9. Football and randomness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 9- Football and randomness**

Queena wakes up.

Queena: alright I hate school, Tessie turn out the lights, it buuuuuuuurns

Tessie: It's Saturday right?

Queena: oh dude that's right, but I'm up now….*walks out of room runs into Sasuke* who the **** are you *looks up* eh?

Sasuke: *forgot where he was* oh…Yeah that's right… (that bed was comfortable) *looks at time* *wide awake* *runs back into room* (Naruto's gonna freak…)

Sasukerunning all around because he doesn't know where anything is

Queena: *opens up bathroom* there ya go *throws towel in…* ….

Sasuke: *runs in*

Queena: *walks in Tessie's room. Today is Saturday, what's going on, I can't remember…Why is Sasuke having heart attack, where am I?

Tessie: *mmmmmummmmbleeee*

_**15 minutes later( If youve seen spongebob you have to say it that bored montonned voice)**_

Queena: *fist in hand* that's right the football game…what time is it…oh my gosh we're gonna be late *grabs towel* *runs out*

Sasuke=bath towel

Queena=nose bleed *runs back into Tessie's room

Queena: oh my gosh it won't stop bleeding *keeps imaging

Tessie: *tissue box* here why are you bleeding. *looks out door* *Sasuke standing in hallway looking for clothes* Are you naked?

Sasuke: *traumatized because if he wasn't he wouldn't still be standing there…but he is…so* no, kind of, I guess, (ugh) *walks into given room*

Mummy: your clothes are in your dresser Sasuke!

Sasuke: *walks out* O.O *runs into room* ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh

Queena: what *looks* *runs into room also* I'm still not used to that *stares at Sasuke**runs out of room and into Tessie's* *about to cry*

Tessie: It's okay it was just a naked boy shhhhhhh.

Queena: uuuuuuugh *walks out and goes into bathroom*

Sasuke: *slides down door* uuuuugh *looks at clock* (:( ) *getting dressed and runs down the stairs while putting his shirt on.

Brian: here eat this *throws energy bar*

Sasuke half way out the door turns on his heel and catches it barely and runs back out.

Gaara outside at the doorway sees Sasuke run down the street.

Gaara:?

Queena: TESSIE WE ONLY HAVE 10 MORE MINUTES

Mummy: that's more than Sasuke had, I could have driven him.

Queena: im pretty sure that he can get there faster by running than by car.

Tessie: That was so weird.

Queena: one hectic morning *cleaning up blood* what's weird Tess is that he's like my brother now…

Tessie: shhhh I don't think so brother and sister don't – never mind

Queena: I know :'( it's going to be weird I'm kicking him out. :(

Tessie: I think he kicked himself out.

Tessie and Queena both walk outside.

Tessie: Gaara do you want to go to the football game?

Gaara: how many people are going to be there?

Queena: oh…only a couple *cough* thousand, wow there must be something in my throat

Gaara: how many

Queena: a COUPLE*cough* thousand* man it stuck in their big time.

Gaara: well ok….ill come.

Tessie: ^-^ let's get in the car then.

Gaara: …hmmm car

Queena: I don't think Gaara does cars…do you.

Gaara: my sister has one…but I don't fancy it….

Tessie: do you want to walk there!

Gaara: it's better than car.

Queena: let's ride a bicycle!3

Gaara: I don't own a bicycle.

Tessie: o.e so far uh *remembering dead winter* … fine we'll walk.

Gaara: we can take a car it doesn't bother me

Queena: car we take then

Queena phone rings

Naruto: Where the ** is Sasu- Never mind he's here…..Sasuke what took you so….what? oh…really, ahaahahaha….man that's sick, see you later Queena, Guess what happened to Sasuke guys.

Sasuke: Tell anyone and I'll kill you-

*click*

Queena: :( :| :) Sasuke told people what happened this morning…well he told Naruto and you know he's going to tell the world so…

Gaara: I believe he had to tell him, he is the quarterback…he has to have some sort of alibi…

Queena: that's right LETS GO

Mummy: *drive*

**_5 minutes later (Montonned voice!)_**

Gaara: (uh cars… dizzy)

Tessie: are you okay *presses back of hand to forehead*

Queena: I know that look, I'm making it right now….*sick*

Mummy: *makes an abrupt stop* here we are.

- **NORTHWEST AGAINST PANTHER DOGS OF THE EAST!**

Naruto on field.

Naruto: all I know is that we're going to crush them got it, hurt them, on this field we are the predators, they are noting but prey, got it, all you go out there and you get the ball and score, that is your job, alright Northwest on three….Three!

Kunai are thrown into the air and cling. Naruto shrieks Northwest and they run intot he battle field.

They line up like a regular football game, but this game is unlike a regular football game. Yes it involves a ball, scores, and a team, but violence like no other, go to any extinct to get the ball

-**the end.**

Naruto charges first-of course-

Queena: WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEW YEAAAAAAAAAAH DESTORY THEM! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Tessie: *howls*

Gaara: I thought you said a couple *looking at all the people

Queena: this is a couple to how many people could be here. Right Tess?

Tessie: huh?

Queena: never mind. *looks at game* look at Neji. He's destroying all right.

Neji knocks a guy of field

Neji: *makes hand movement*

Neji's team are all back in the back while he's in the middle and does rotation and it knocks the ball out of the runners hands. Suigetsu runs at full speed

Suigetsu-best runner

Suigetsu catches the ball and runs and dodges and makes a touchdown. A person tries to hit him but he slaps the back of their neck and their down

Suigetsu= most violent

Referee: FLAG!

Suigetsu: WHAT! NO WAY HE TRIED TO PARALYZED ME FIRST!

Naruto: Suigetsu, calm down I got this, *goes up to referee* if you flag us flag them because five of our men our down and we have yet complained, if he paralyzed so what, this isn't a normal football game to begin with, if he can't take hit to the neck, then he shouldn't be playing Ninja football.

Referee: -touched in a weird way by Naruto's speech movies the flag-

Naruto: :)

3rd quarter and Naruto throws the ball Sasuke catches it.

Sasuke=best wide receiver

Sasuke catches the ball and three people fly through the air and he dodges the first two but the this one comes from behind. Kiba pummeled him and the kid is seriously hurt.

+it was either him or Sasuke…. +

Kiba: ...sorry dude…I hope you survive *fang over fang to guard Sasuke way.

Jugo= blind side, one hellava good one to.

Cheerleader on the floor do a epic flip, Ino included.

Ino: *waves at Queena and Tessie*

Queena: *mouths* I will not wave at a cheerleader!

Ino: *laughs and nods*

Karin: Ino, pay attention!

Ino: *sigh*

Queena: I don't see how Ino does it, id kill the **** o.e

Sasuke makes a score.

Gaara: …*quiet*….

Queena: *cheers…Stops…and cheers again*

Gaara…I don't like it here

Queena: we can go if you'd like?

Gaara: no…I'm here..Why leave if…I'm already…here o.e

Queena: Tessie, I think we should leave Gaara is loosing his composure.

Tessie: m'kay come on Gaara we can go to the park it's pretty at night.

Gaara: *nod*

Queena: *smile* bye

HALF TIME!

Football player to locker rooms.

Queena: I'm going to say hi to my buddies.

People whispering at how Queena walks over to the football players.

Queena: Hey guys, whoa ya'll stink like bad.

Neji: I don't.

Queena: of course you don't.

Suigetsu: man I can't believe they're making me sit out.

Sasuke: you broke the guys arm…

Suigetsu: oh so we're allowed to cut, throw kunai, tackles them with full strength and use our technique all by no breaking a bone…o.e

Sasuke: it's possible you just loose it all the time.

Jugo: the big guy on the team keeps going after Kiba

Kiba: I can take him!

Naruto: *been quiet listening* I will not allow my best players to get injured, ill take care of him.

Everyone nods

Queena: you guys are s serious…

Naruto: HEY QUEENA WHEN DID YOU GET THERE *hug*

Queena: ew ew ew ewwwwwww off getitoff

Naruto: *sad face* sorry…it's just feel like I haven't seen you in a day.

Queena: you...haven't...

Sasuke: it's best not to explain anything to the baka.

Naruto: teme

Kakashi: calm down both of you, we don't need two of our best players fighting, now listen, the skinny guy over there Suigetsu, he's fast, keep up with him.

Suigetsu: I thought I was out.

Kakashi: I pulled some strings…

Suigetsu: gotcha.

Kakashi: alright let's go out, time to win.

Queena: hey ASHI!

Kakashi: hey Queen. Is Tessie here….

Queena: she's with Gaara

Kiba: *rage* WHERE ARE THEY *about to run off

Kakashi: *grabs* save that anger for the game, now let's go

Kiba: I can't…

Kakashi: pretend all the players are Gaara, you can do that right

Kiba: *looks at a guy*…..*gets angry* ugh I hate him! *runs into field

Everyone: *shakes head*

Kakashi: let's go!

**Where Gaara and Tessie is…**

Tessie: *observes half moon* *smiles at Gaara*

Gaara: hm (hm of adoration) *sits on log* you like the outdoors?

Tessie: mm hmm I don't like the mosquitoes though.

Gaara: no one likes mosquitoes it's sad, there hated everywhere *smack*

Tessie: *giggle* you know the girls are the bloodsuckers the males drink flower nectar.

Gaara: but the girls have more important roles *smiles*…but still *squish*

Tessie: well one thing's for sure they're not going extinct.

Gaara: yeah….

Lightening bug swarm…

Gaara: it's cold for them to be out…weird….

Tessie: *catch* yah it is *let's go* I wonder where they came from.

Lightning bug: *blink* *blink* *blink*

Gaara: hm? *wasn't paying attention, looking at all the bugs*

Tessie: they are pretty though.

Gaara: they're weird though…*going on his arms*

Lightening bugs: we love Gaara

Gaara: *flick*

Tessie: wow they really like you.

Gaara: *bluntly* bugs don't have feelings

**Where Shino is…**

Shino: :( (I feel like killing someone….who I don't know….)

ANYWAAAAAY!

Tessie: if Shino heard you say that's he'd cry.

Gaara: yeah probably…

Tessie: so I have a question…

Gaara: hm?

Tessie: do you… like me?

Gaara: *taken by surprise* O/O….*looks down* I guess you'd say that…

Tessie: *smile, looks up at stars*

Gaara: *stare* …..i have a question as well.

Tessie: *looks at Gaara* hm?

Gaara: I guess it's more of a comment, but you like me as well correct, that's what Queena's been saying every time she walks pass me and I didn't believe her *oh so bluntly* because she's weird , but then you said it…

Tessie: *looks down* I like you a lot… *blush*

Gaara: yeah me-

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH…..

Someone screams in pain.

Tessie: *looks in direction of scream* OMG I have to see who that is *runs*

Gaara: *gets up and follows slowly*

Where the football game is…

Lee: IT HURRRTS!

Tessie: *blunt* oh it's just Lee. Hey Lee what happened.

Lee: my arm, I'm not the only one hurt.

Neji: *holding Naruto up* Naruto you ok?

Naruto: I'm fine I can still pla- *pain*

Sasuke: why did you jump in the way…..

Naruto: Lee would have died…I had no choice…

Suigetsu: you're our quarter back.

Lee: yeah we can't win without another quarterback and runner…

Sasuke: : (today sucks)

Tessie: well do we have any healers in this crowed!

Sasuke:….

Queena: *whispers* Sakura….but…

Sasuke: ill be the quarterback I was back in middle school….

Naruto: *twinkle eyes* you'd do that for me?

Sasuke: no.

Naruto: :(

Sasuke: im doing it to win the game…I hate loosing.

Naruto: *shrugs* who will be the runner

Queena: *raises hand* I NOMIANT ME TESSIE AND GAARA-CHAN!

Suigetsu: *looks at Gaara and whispers to Sasuke* I don't think he can run fast.

Sasuke: as long as he can catch ball does it really matter, you will be our runner.

Queena: I wanna play…

Sasuke: I don't think women can pla-

Naruto: they should totally play…

Neji: no.

Queena: b-but

Tessie: I wanna I wanna PLEASE I WANNA PLAAAAY

Kiba: no.

Sasuke: *pondering* Naruto, Lee you can sit out, Kiba, Neji calm down.

Queena/Tessie: yay

Gaara: I didn't agree to play.

Sasuke: nor did I ask you…

Neji: ….calm down ladies

Queena: your one to ta-

Neji: -anyway we need to get out there now. I'll talk with the referees...I'll find out if the three can play

Sasuke: ( :) besides *evil smirk* no one can touch Gaaraevil)

Naruto: oh I can't wait!

Neji: yeah you can *walks to the referee and uses his intelligence to let them play.

Other ninja players: aw they looks week/girls we'll destroy them/look at that red head….wow they resorted to this…

Sasuke: heh. (We're so going to win)

Does the little thingy to start and they let the foot ball go.

Queena runs down four people.

Tessie fire ball jutsu and the ball flies through it into Gaara hands.

Gaara: *stares at ball*so I go to that line?

People+tackle= fail

Gaara: walks*

People=tackle

Sand=block

Sasuke: (unstoppable)

People= tackle!

Sand= back off beyatches!

Gaara makes it over to the touchdown line.

Gaara: so what do I do now?

Suigetsu: *tackles guy* you walk over the line!

Gaara: *step*

WHISTLE BLOW!

Sasuke: heh. Two more points and we win.

Defense time!

Everyone lines up and the ball is thrown, Queena covers her face and the boy who was going to tackle her stops….

Queena: *jumps over his head using his head like a leap frog and catches the ball

Queena: I GOT IT!

Neji/Tessie/Sasuke/ Kiba: RUN!

Queena: OH! *running*

Big guy: *deep laugh*

Queena: your breath stinks like bad…

Big Guy: *about to tackle*

Queena: *flinches*

Sasuke/ Tessie: *tackles the guy to the ground*

Sasuke: go*holding his arms*

Tessie: *bites* mmmmrppphblahgo

Queena: gotcha *runs to the line*

Guy *flies throw the air at LaQueena

Gaara: *puuuunch*

Guy: spit,blood,tooth,cry*

Kiba: *cover mouth* hehehe.

Neji: *beside Queena and running and has to tackles a guy who thinks he's faster than him…..*

Tessie running besides Queena.

Queena and Tessie reach goal

Queena: *hugs Tessie* WE WON!3 *girly jumping*

Guys: uhhhh

Sasuke: I can't believe we actually won…

Neji: you planned this would happen didn't you.

Sasuke: who would hurt two innocent girls and how can Gaara's force field ever be broken…let's say I just…improvised…

Neji: more like cheated...

Sasuke: improvised… (dammit)

Tessie: *high five position*: D

Queena: *bends back and high fives!* YAY!

Guy from the other team.

Guy 1: how would you ladies like to go with us so we can congratulate you on your victory

Queena: no thanks….

Tessie: *pulls eye lids* losers!

Queena: *pulls eye lid and sticks tongue out* how does it feel to be whopped by girls?

Guy 2: not good, but you were great…

Queena: really? *looks at Tessie* you hear that we were great

Tessie: mm hmm lets go to _our_ team. *suddenly part of team*

Queena: OK!

Guy 1: I look up to you two

Guy 2: way to stick with your team

Guy 2: see you ladies later, hope we'll have the opportunity to face you again.

Guy 1: *kisses both of their hands* see ya 3

Neji: *rage*

Sasuke / Gaara: :( *walks over*

Sasuke: *takes out wipe* *wipes Queena's hand off in front of the guy* who knows what he has *looks at the guy dangerously…

Guy 1: whoa….angry we aren't trying to start anything

Gaara: how about you leave, and we forget that you messed with them

Guy 2: BUT….WE DIDN'T MESS WTTH THEM GOOOOOOSHbipolar

Sasuke:*scary Sasuke* ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!also bipolar

Guy 2: YES I AM!

Guy 1; CALM DOWN!

Gaara: why are you screaming?

Queena: SCREAMING IS FUNN!

Guy 2: how can you two girls hang around someone like that who yells all the time

Queena: he doesn't yell all the time and when he does….*whispers* its sexy….

Guy 1: I see, you guy are dating?

Queena: hmmmmm it complicated

Guy 1: oh ok then good bye

Guy 2: No this isn't over! I WANNA GIRLFRIEND! ILL TAKE THIS ONE *grabs Tessie*

Gaara: *bam boom smack*lost it for a second….

Gaara:…hmmm….seems I couldn't control myself

Tessie: hmm. *cocks head to side*

Queena: you can't control LOOOOoooove …

Gaara: *sigh*

Queena: hehe.

Tenten: *runs up* Tessie and Queena you dating right because three boys wanted me to ask because they've been crushing on you for awhile…wow I said crushing I've been hanging around Ino for too long…

Queena: * Being held back from killing those so-called boys* LEMME AT'EM!

Tenten: ahaha but I'll tell them otherwise…Gaara?

Gaara: *looking in the direction of these so-called boys*

Ino: you two are like boy targets…what do I have to do in order to be one.

Queena: I don't know, I guess it because we're kick ***

Tessie: *looks and doesn't see any so-called boys*

Sasuke: whoever the guys are…there pathetic of they can't come up to you themselves and say it themselves.

Queena: do you want them to?

Sasuke: …. (O/O) no.

Queena: then I will reject them nicely. *walks up to so-called boy* I'm sorry but I think you're stupid and you smell funny, so I reject you in the nicest way possible you hobo.

Tessie: *covers mouth snicker* heh hobo.

So-called guy 1: That's what I like about you, you're so blunt and pretty, and funny and…

Queena: aw… (Creeper) that's sweet, but no…

Sasuke: you call that sweet I call that stalkerish

Queena: it was nice in a weird kind of way

S-C-G 1: yes I don't need to freak you out; I just needed to find the right time to ask you…same with Josh.

S-C-G 2: yeah…..I couldn't think of the words….

S-C-G 2 and S-C-G-1=twins

Queena: wow….twins (I wonder if they're Yaoi….)….

S-C-G 1: heh…..I'm sorry about Josh he's….the weird twin…

S-C-G 2: no Jake you're the weird one *laugh*

Queena: YAOI!3

Tessie: hmm? *cocks head to side again*

Josh: :)

Queena: :(

Tessie: *confused* ~wind~

Josh *reaches out to touch her hair*

Gaara's sand = block.

Gaara: *looking at something else like he isn't paying attention…key word…like*

Tessie: all right I wanna go home now.

Queena: I wanna go home to Sasuke…ill tell…mummy you …died…

Sasuke: and if she sees me again

Queena: *bluntly* you're the living dead…

Sasuke:…

Queena: :( bye bye

Tessie: Bye Gaara ^_^

Gaara: eh (ok)

Twins: bye Queena/Tessie

Queena: bye bye my Yaoi twins love you!3

Twins: Yaoi twins *looks at each other*….ugh…

Sasuke: *grumpy*

Hinata: I haven't talked in awhile…

Ino: and that's bother you.

Hinata: no….*nervously* I felt it was my turn to speak. It got quiet…

Gaara: I like it when its quiet.

Hinata: *stutter* me to b-but its….I was just…what was I about to say…

Neji: *grabs Hinata's wrist* let's go….your tired.

Tessie: *humming big bang*

Queena: I don't wanna be without you babe….

Sasuke: *stare because he actually knows the song….*

Tessie, Queena, and Gaara walk to their street.

It's really quiet.

Queena: *starts whistling the Kill Bill whistle*

Tessie: *stare* ?

Queena: no one was talking so I made music…Hey Gaara-chan what would be you theme song if you had one…

Gaara: (Gaara-chan….) I don't have one.

Tessie: yah you do it plays every time you show up in the anime.

Gaara: what…

Queena: you all do…

Gaara: what are you talking about?

Queena: nothing…

Tessie: *starts humming Gaara's theme*

Queena: *humming along* …hah.

Gaara: *blank stare* (weirdoes…)

Tessie: XD

Queena: I WANNA TAKE A SHORT CUT

Gaara: there is no short cut…

Queena: let's make one, it'd be so useful!

Gaara: yes but why must we do it now…in the dark…not to mention we're only a block away from home….

Queena: so…follow me or not…*walks directly into woods*

Gaara: does she know of any danger?

Tessie: She's Queena the only danger she knows is squirrels.

Gaara: squirrels? (Who's afraid of squirrels)

Tessie: one attacked her when she was little.

Gaara: *smirk* funny.

Queena: *runs out* I thought those rabbit bastards aren't suppose to be out during the night time…

Tessie: they're not.

Queena: then that was one huge rat…

Gaara: ….probably wasn't even a rodent….maybe a possum…

Queena: possums don't have fury tails thank you

Tessie: neither do rats maybe it was a fox.

Queena: *sigh* or a raccoon.

Gaara: *looks into woods* probably….*walks forward again* or maybe it was your imagination.

Queena: maybe it was YOUR imagination…

Gaara: *ignore*

Tessie: Raccoons are cute but scary.

Queena: *looks at Gaara who steps on an anthill without remorse or a flinch* yes, yes they are.

Tessie: OMG ants! *runs*

Queena: * Runs after*

Gaara: *walks in the same direction*….good bye* walks in his house*

Queena: Hey guess what Tess?

Tessie: hm?

Queena: it about 1 hour pass our curfew…ahaha…

Tessie: it is…

Queena: heh yeah…but it's a good thing we're ninjas

Tessie: we can creep in the window

Queena: yup I go this, I make her bathroom faucet rage out water .

Tessie: *smirk* wait but how do we get in?

Shuffling around in the house

Queena:*whispers* front door just be ninja fast.

Tessie: *sneak* *shifty eyes*

Queena: *whispers* on three…three* runs*

Tessie: *follow*

Queena: *waits till Tessie gets in her room and closes the door* man we did it im surprised that worked…I was just being random…

Tessie: o.e

Queena: ahahaha.

Tessie: *unamused*

Queena: we got in didn't we, well anyway, night Tessie see ya tomorrow morning *phone rings*…..*looks at number* *tosses outside*

Tessie: *shrug* goes to bed*

Queena: :) NIGHTY TESSY

Mummy: GO TO BED YOU TWO

Queena: *whispers* night Tessie *turns out lights and retreats down stairs*

Tessie= k-oed

Queena: *still up* so…am I going out with Sasuke or what…whatever….night LaQueena, night Queena.


	10. Amusement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. this is just a story that me and my friend Tessie made when we were bored 3 If we offend anyone because we love you and were sorry. Thank you, font forget to comment it makes me Happy and sorry for the grammar mistakes this is just a random story hat we write when your bored gives off some stress you know. Please no flamming because we know its not THAT good and its not made to be that way thanks!  
><strong>

**~peace out~  
><strong>

**Chapter 10- Amusement 3**

Queena and Tessie walking to in the pouring rain.

Queena: *not the slightest amusement* and _your_ mum wouldn't take us to school, why?

Suigestu runs up.

Suigetsu: if you ladies walk in the rain like this you'll catch cold *puts umbrella over the two*

Queena: and what about you.

Suigetsu: I love the water…and I've never caught a cold before, it refreshes me in a way.

Queena: *sneezes* uh huh sure…*

Tessie: *achoo!* *sniff* uh.

Queena: *takes of jacket* I TOLD you to bring a jacket *puts on Tessie.

Suigetsu: *puts jacket on LaQueena*…

Queena: thank you….but I don't need it

*wind blows*

Queena: *snatches back jacket* gimme.

Tessie: *Smile* you're so bipolar

Queena: why thank you

RAIN: I'm going to be evil *thunderstorms and pours down horribly*

Queena: *phones rings*

Mum: kids the lights in your school went off, no school, come back home.

Queena: o.e *oh so sweetly* yes mummy.

Tessie: *Achoo!* Suigetsu you live very far away why are you on our street?

Suigetsu: I was waiting for Sasuke, he said he was going in your direction I got suspicious and wondering if he was going to pick you two up, so I decided to follow…to bad he's Sasuke and I lost sight of him in three seconds…

Tessie: uhg. Someone carry me.

Suigestu: ok *happily picks up*

Queena: *grabs his shirt* get your wet hands of her now or you will die a painfully slow excruciating death.

Tessie: I think she wants you to put me down.

Suigetsu: *puts down* fine, fine.

Rain: FEEL MY WRATH!

Queena, Tessie and Suigetsu runs under tree.

Queena: if only I could control it…

Suigetsu: I'm working on that…

Tessie: *gone mad* BRING IT! I DARE YOU!

Queena: *covers Tessie's mouth* sssh it'll hear you, don't test it

RAIN: FIIIINE *BLOWS HARD AND POURS HAIL!*

Trees blowing away.

Queena: look what you and done did.

Tessie: *running towards home* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Suigestu: *follow*

Queena: *standing their refusing to get soaked….* humph…*phone rings*

Neji: where are you two, I hear Tessie screaming.

Queena: Hey, Neji- chan!

Neji: *ignore* she screamed pretty loud since, most of us at school heard her.

Queena: why ya'll at school?

Neji: we we're here before the lights went out, I like to wake up early…you know that.

Queena: fu**ing early bird is what you are…soooooooo what'cha doin?

Neji: Well I am about to leave… you?

Queena: well *looks out the distance* Tessie ran and Suigetsu followed and since I refuse to get wet I stayed….

Neji: great.

Queena: *happily* tell Kiba, is he their… how about Gaara?

Neji: Kiba is, Gaara…no.

Queena: 'kay then buh bye

Neji: Queena wai-

Queena: *click*

Tessie: *like abandoned little puppy hides in a box* *whimper*

Suigetsu: *curious* what are you doing *looks under box* here ill walk you home *puts out hand to help her*

Tessie: but but it's raining ice.

Suigetsu: *smile* nits a good thing my element is water, AND *pulls out umbrella* I got a stealthy umbrella.

Tessie: *looks at umbrella* Kay

Suigetsu: *helps her up and puts umbrella on her* let's go.

**Where Queena is..**

Queena: OH WHERE OH WHERE HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE-referring to Tessie- OH WHERE OH WHERE COULD SHE BE!

Gaara: she could be home already.

Queena: *small heart attack* where the hell you come from

Gaara: I've been here…this whole time

Queena: LIES! *holding heart*

Gaara: I've been in this tree, the whole time.

Queena: your liar…

Gaara: ok.

Queena: well…so…how's it going, why you in the tree.

Gaara: I came here to get out of the rain.

Queena: oh so you were here before us?

Gaara: *whispers* I hate water

Queena: I feel your love.

Gaara: I don't hate people who use water, I just don't like it.

Queena: its cause your sand, *looks in the distance* OH WHERE OH WHERE HAS MY LITTLE DOG GOOOONE

Gaara: *points* that way.

Queena: let's go Gaara-chan!

Gaara: stop calling me that *jumps down*

Queena: ok nii-chan.

Gaara: I'm not you're…

Queena: ONWARD!

Gaara: *sigh*

**Where Tessie is…**

Suigetsu: if you drag yourself like that you won't get anywhere….*looking at Tessie on the ground*

Tessie: Queena is all alone in this horrible icy tundra *achoo!* *sniff* she's all *achoo!* alone.

Suigetsu: I'm pretty sure she's fine, her element is water but….I'm pretty sure she's like a cat and sleeping underneath the tree.

Tessie: yah but it's so cold.

Suigetsu: she'll be fine…Tessie, why are you so close to her anyway I see her, there's you, I see you and here she comes…its unbelievable…you two even live together *thinking weird thoughts* heh.

Tessie: *missed the last part* I don't know I guess we are just similar.

Suigetsu: in what way, see if I didn't know you two, here's what I'd think.

Queena: irrational, weird, bipolar, hot head, different girl than you, and here what I think about you: nice, sweet, quiet smart, bipolar, different than other girls who all act the same, and I'm not trying to flirt…

Tessie: Queena is nice and smart and I'm not quiet around people I know, you don't think I'm weird.

Suigetsu: yes…but not like crazy weird…

Tessie: true, true.

Suigetsu: we're here *smiles at Tessie* if you ever get tired of Gaara, I'm here *puts her hair behind her ear* ok? *walking away*

Tessie… what the hell just happened.

Sasuke: *jumps out of tree* I don't know that was weird.

Tessie: **_HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD_**! *hyperventilation*

Sasuke: *stare* sorry, I figure the safest place for me to be was here, *look at Tessie's porch*….

Tessie: why were you in **my** tree?

Sasuke: *bluntly* I didn't know it had your name on it.

Tessie: the name is on our property though and that is our backyard what I was trying to say is why are you here at my house if you are trying to avoid my mom.

Sasuke: I…needed to talk to…

Mummy: HEY SASUKE! 3

Sasuke: *sigh* ineededtotalktoQueena *runs*

Tessie: … I'll tell her.

Mummy: why did he go?

Tessie: I think he had to pee. *walks inside*

Mummy: oh…*looks in the direction he ran* he could have went inside *shrugs* I'm going to work.

Queena: *runs up* TESSIE! 3

Gaara: *walks up with sand guarding them both* slow down.

Queena: Tessie I missed you (my fan girl senses are tingling…) was Sasuke here?

Tessie: yah he wanted to talk to you and Suigetsu is a man whore.

Queena: oh and as for Suigetsu…please tell me something I don't know.

Gaara: *walks up* please tell me, how is he a man whore.

Queena: *stepping back oh so slightly….*…

Tessie: I don't want to talk about it…

Gaara: why is that?

Queena: *taking wide step to the right*… (they don't see me, they don't see me)

Tessie: well he told me if I ever got tired of you he'd be there and then he touched my hair. By the way Queena Sasuke went that way *points in direction Sasuke fled like a little rabbit*

Queena: *rage*

Gaara: I see (he is a man whore…)

Queena: which way did that muther effing Suigetsu go, *rage* I'm gonna kill that ****

Tessie: don't even worry about it… go find Sasuke he wants to talk to you he even hid in our tree all morning.

Queena: wow he must have been determined *runs* I HOPE HE HAS SOME FOOD!

Gaara: *stare*…*shakes head* (ill never understand these women…) *looks at Tessie* (ever…)

Tessie: … *staring at Gaara staring at her*…. So I have a question you know when we were in the park and I told you that I liked you and then I asked you if you liked me and then someone screamed… what was your answer? *rambling nervously*

Gaara: I was going to sa-

Mummy: HEY WHY DON'T YOU GUYS COME IN ITS RAINING!3

Tessie: *FACE PALM*

Gaara: *chuckles softly* how about we go to my house, no one is home…and I'd rather not be asked a lot of questions by your mother, I heard what happened to Sasuke *chuckles again and walks to his house*

Tessie: *goes quickly avoiding mother* mm.

Gaara: *mumbles* the door is locked *uses sand to open the other door*

Tessie: can you do that to any lock?

Gaara: *bluntly* if I wanted to…

Tessie: cool.

Gaara: it depends on how many time I've entered the home, and how the structure of the door is…*walking up the stairs forgetting that anyone is there beside him/stops*come.

Tessie *follow*

Gaara: *opens up his room door* this is my room (first time anyone's been in my room)

Tessie: *blink* (squeal Gaara's room ^_^)

Gaara: *sits down in his sofa in the middle of blank room* I don't have any more chairs.

Tessie: *sits on sofa* *blush* ( why do I have to be so pale)

Gaara: *bluntly* your blushing….

Tessie: … yep… *BLUSH!*

Gaara: are you catching a cold *hand on forhead* you look sick (….) *puts hand down* (…I just touched her….what's going on with me….)

Tessie: (omg he touched me….) O/O

Gaara: * stands up quickly* I think my sibling are home.

Temari: GAARA *walks through door* YOU IN HERE*

Gaara: -_-"why does she always scream for me…

Temari: I BOUGHT SOME COOKIES!3 *twitch* KANKURO GET OUT THE BAG!

Kankuro: *mouth full of cookies* you can't make me!

A whole bunch of glass breaking down stairs.

Temari: thank you Kankuro.

Kankuro: hatred, hatred Temari I hate you.

Temari: love.

Temari: GAARA!*walking upstairs.

Gaara= no sudden movement.

Temari: *opens up door*

Gaara: I've told you once before to knock, your invading my privacy.

Temari: this is my house there is not privacy o.e

Gaara: I can always move out.

Temari: Gaara I don't want to argue with you right- well hi there-referring to Tessie- what's your name *walks in*

Tessie: *hiding face with hands* (oh no she can see me) um… Tessie.

Temari: my name is Temari, Gaara why is there a _girl _in here, I thought I'd never have to talk to you about girls alone with you in the house, Kankuro, but not you Gaara.

Gaara: we didn't do anything you're thinking of.

Temari: I don't know tha-

Gaara: yes you do.

Temari: right, anyway, Tessie-chan I guess it's alright to call her sister now right *smiles at Gaara*

Gaara: no.

Temari: Tessie-chan I have some cookies, come down stairs I promise ill beat up Kankuro if he tries to speak to you.

Kankuro: *busts through door* what's taking you two…so…long *stare at Tessie* why is there a girl in Gaara's roomalmost traumatized.

Temari: I think it's his little girlfriend.

Gaara: I'll give you 5 seconds to leave my room 1.

Temari: cute huh?

Gaara: 2

Kankuro: no its not, I mean look at herevil

Gaara: 3 o.e

Temari: I think she's cute, she kinda looks like me don't you think?

Gaara: 4. …..

Kankuro: that's a horrible insult to her Temari

Temari: your about to die.

Gaara: 5 *sand pushes them out and they fall down the steps*…..*closes door*…I'm sorry for the interruption.

Tessie: good god they're almost as intrusive as my mother and my brother.

Gaara: yeah.

Temari: BRING YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND DOWN HERE SO WE CAN EAT SOME COOKIES….

Gaara:…almost *opens up door* ill walk you home.

Temari and Kankuro downstairs. Temari cleaning up and Kankuro oh nom nomming the cookies.

Temari: where you two going, Kankuro, get your*** up and clean…

Kankuro: I don't clean, that's a woman's jo-

Temari: *wind and fire* you finish that sentence and you will no longer exist.

Kankuro: *gulp*…

Tessie: *sigh* *mumbles under breath* siblings always ruin everything.

Gaara: *leading Tessie out and closes the door behind them* lets go.

Gaara walks Tessie 5 feet beside his house.

Gaara: *stands on porch and looks around for any sign of her mother*

Tessie: *looks too* okay so… what was the answer to that question I'm not going to mention.

Gaara: well its-

Scottie: TESSIE LETS GO *grabs Tessie's arm and pulling her in.

Right before Tessie is pulled into the house Gaara's grabs her wrist and quickly says in her ear.

Gaara: I liked you ever since we were kids *lets go of her and disperses into sand*\

Scottie: who was that?

Tessie: my friend from school…

Scottie: 'Kay where's Queena, where about to go to a amusement park *happily*

Tessie: I'll go find her she's in the… back yard… playing hide and seek *runs*

**Where Sasuke and Queena are…**

Queena: Okay I'm here and I'm ready to here it…

Sasuke: what are you waiting to hear?

Queena: *sigh* you're breaking up with me.

Sasuke: *nearly falls over* n-no

Queena: oh well I guess the hard part is over *laughs*

Sasuke: o.e (how can she be like this)

Queena: ok, I'm ready *braces self* you gay aren't you?

Sasuke: NO, THAT KISS WAS ALL SHIKAMRU'S FAULT!...

Queena: uh huh…

Sasuke: *rubs temples* your making me loose composure…

Queena: what then? We've been standing here for like 10 minutes and like I bet I missed a whole bunch of stuff like Gaara's inviting Tessie in his house and cookies and…

Sasuke: *kiss* shut up o.e

Queena: *whoozy* woooooooooooow its better than I imagined.

Sasuke: -_- look I came here to talk to you for only a minute I don't want you talking to Itachi…

Queena: *still whoozy* WH-why?

Sasuke: he…he has a way with taking things I care away from me.

Queena: *serious* how is that.

Sasuke: he just does...

Queena: would it be awkward if I said id LOOOVE for you to kiss me again…just saying.

Sasuke: *bluntly* yes.

Queena: :( you suck hardcore you know that right.

Sasuke: *smile* yes.

Queena: I could hurt you you know that right

Sasuke: uh huh, you could try….

Queena: don't test me young'n

Sasuke: was that a threat.

Queena: *tackles*

Sasuke and Queena rolling around on the forest floor.

Tessie: O.O OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF OF SASUKE WE HAVE TO GO TO AN AMUSMENT PARK! *ominous* Sasuke we'll talk later *death glare* *eye to eye*

Queena: *hurries up and gets off of Sasuke* it is not what's it looks like, even though it looks exactly what it looks like!

Sasuke: *sits up* ….

Queena: uuuuuuuugh, you'll pay for that *looks at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *smile* for embarrassing you in front of your Tessie.

Queena: no. for embarrassing me in front of Tessie and making me look like a liar on top of….well, I'm not going to say it you know what I mean.

Sasuke: for not kissing you again.

Queena: damn you Sasuke _Uchiha._

Sasuke: *gets up* heh. I'll be seeing you at this amusement park

Queena: no ill be seeing YOU at this amusement park.

Sasuke: -_- yes because that made things that much different

Queena: shut up duck head.

Sasuke: o.e *twitch* good bye LaQueena _Mitchell_

Queena: *RAGE*

Sasuke: I could say your middle name

Queena: *throws stick at head* say it and die *wind*

Sasuke: heh. *walks away*

Queena: I hate him with a passion. EMO JERK!

Tessie: sure you do…

Sasuke: *puts up peace out sign*

Queena: *pulls eye and stick out tongue*….*watches him walk away*….Tessie?

Tessie: what?

Queena: *fan girl squee* he totally kissed me 3

Tessie: it seemed more than that.

Queena: *sad face* it wasn't what it looked like, I tackled him because…well….anyway, let's go…feels weird now

Tessie: fine I believe you. *walking* so Gaara's room it has a couch in it.

Queena: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH *heard all way in Africa* I knew you were doing something awesome and I shoulda had it tape :(

**Both of them at home.**

Scottie: the amusement park is rained out :(

Queena: not its not, Tessie get your*** up there and heat it up , I told Sasuke I'd be there and…and *about to cry*

Tessie: *already on roof* *hell fire and wind* mua ha ha ha.

Queena: YEAAAAAH GO TESSIE!

Gaara: *looks outside window* well if you used that at practice things would have went faster *smiles*

Tessie: *looks* ya um I tried to but I almost burnt the forest down…

Gaara: yeah

Queena: *screaming* RAN RAY GO AWAY COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAAAAAY OR ILL DESTORY YOU!3

RAIN: *frightened and stop*

Queena: GOOD RAIN!

Tessie: so do you want to come to the amusement park Gaara?

Gaara: I have nothing else better to do.

Queena: *imitates* I have nothing else better to do…OF COURSE YOU DO GAARA BUT YOUR ONLY GOING CUZ MY TESSIE-CHAN ASKED.

Gaara: *looks down and smiles*there is some truth to that.

Queena: I'm always right

Gaara: no you're not.

Queena: *walks away depressed* :(

Tessie: ^_^ thanks Gaara. *hops off of roof* *lands surprisingly well* hey I didn't twist my ankle!

Queena: *cloud of depression*good for you.

Gaara: *sigh* did you take what I said to heart

Queena: yes because out of everyone opinions yours matter the most :(

Gaara: does it really?

Queena: yes….*thunder cloud strikes*

Tessie: no one can be right all the time… wait my opinion doesn't count?

Queena: yes.

Tessie: …we should probably go now…

Scotty: *comes out of nowhere* Amusement park!

Queena: ok ok let's go, Gaara your coming to right? Right. So let's get a move on!

Tessie: lets take the portal!

Queena: what portal?

Tessie: Like the poofing portal, because Naruto characters happen to do that a lot.

Gaara: *confused but not going to show it*

Tessie: no I'm talking about the rip in time and space in my closet.

Queena: suuure….

Tessie: I'm just kidding I don't have one of those I can't poof either though. L I wish someone could summon us to the amusement park.

Queena: we could just make Gaara fly us there *throws arms in the air* fly us away Gaara-chan FLY!

Gaara: -_-

Tessie:… please…

Gaara: *sand goes over*

Next thing we know we're at the amusement park.

Queena: no fair I didn't see anything!

Tessie: O.O wow.

Queena: I wasn't going to mention this until we got here but….where's Scottie.

Tessie:…who cares lets go who's got the tickets?

Neji: *walks up* I have them.

Queena: *imitates* I have them, such a loser….

Neji: *trips LaQueena* what was that *looks down at her.

Queena: you woman abuser!

Neji: nuh uh *walks over*

Queena: *grabs foot*

Neji: *falls on top of*

Queena: get-off-or-ill-scream-rape

Neji: let-go-of-my-hair-or-ill-kill-you

NejiQueena

Tessie:*grabs her ticket* I going in now see ya.

Suigetsu: *walks up *what re you guys doing?

Neji/Queena=dust ball fight.

Tessie: on no *runs through ticket register thing*

Tenten: Neji your so different around Queena, your so spazzed *laugh*

Neji: *pulling Queena's ear and pushing her face*

Queena: *pulling Neji's hair and pushing his face*

Tenten: *laugh*

Hinata: *takes picture* that is going in my scrap book!3

Tessie: (I'm lost hmm…. )

Gaara: *beside her*you left the others…

Kiba: TESSIE!...Gaara.

Gaara: Kiba.

Tessie: *hugs Kiba* be nice.

Kiba: ill try *hugs back* ok first we're going to eat!

Naruto: I AGREE!

Kiba: *jumps* stop doing that.

Naruto: I'm a ninja I can't help it

Kiba: o.e

Sasuke: *Behind Kiba* how could you miss him, he's wearing bright orange and his voice can be heard miles away….

Kiba: Sasuke.

Sasuke:….

Tessie: Queena is outside of the gate.

Sasuke: doing what *looks at gate*

Queena: holding Neji up and has her knee on his chest.

Neji: *biting her wrist and has her in a head lock*

Tessie: *bluntly* that.

Suigetsu: you're going to hurt each other.

Hinata: *stutter* s-stop you two.

Queena: *stops* only for you Hinata. GET OFF NOW! *shove*

Tessie: *sigh*

Neji: jerk.

Queena: idiot.

Neji: brat

Queena: loser.

Neji: ugly.

Queena: :'( I know right.

Neji: don't cry.

Queena: you suck you know that *about to cry*

Neji: I didn't mean it, besides you started it so if you cry your pathetic.

Queena: *puuuuunch*

Neji: *smack*

Queena/Neji: *dust ball fight.

Tenten: my gosh…

Tessie: *eyebrow twitch* *sigh* *storms over* Quit it good God you've been fighting for like half an hour and the boys are getting hungry. * gets in between fighting teenagers*

Neji: ok.

Queena: fine fine. Go eat something.

Naruto: so…hungry…can't…move.

Sasuke: *behind Naruto* go eat then.

Naruto: can't…move

Sasuke: really *kick*

Naruto: *stands up* oooow TEME!

Sasuke: -_-

Tessie: Lets go get pizza or something.

Kiba: count me in

Tessie: *looks at map* *points* this way *runs*

Queena: *runs, trip on Sasuke, gets up like nothing happened and follows*

Sasuke: (ouch…)

Tessie: *located pizza place* what does everyone want.

Queena: PIZZA

Sasuke: that's why we're here. She asked for topping…

Queena: shuttup know it all, I mean OK3 CHESSE AND BACON 3

Tessie: anyone else…

Kiba: sausage, pepperoni, olives, ham…

Tessie: D: I don't have that much money Kiba…

Kiba: ill pay for it

Naruto: don't forget anchovies

Sasuke: how about not.

Naruto: I like ancho-

Sasuke: *dangerously* I said…how…about…not.

Naruto: I said ANCHOVIES

Neji: you act so immature. Tessie I just want cheese.

Queena: ew a vegetarian is around, burn the witch *hiss*( no offense against vegetarians )

Tessie: *sigh* how about this I will by one pizza with anchovies just for Naruto and get a cheese pizza half bacon and half plain.

Sai: *out of nowhere* I don't like pizza

Queena: well it's a good thing you're not human…

Sai: (ahaha)

Queena: I heard Ino was coming up soon she wants to see you.

Sai=gone.

Queena: *eats some pizza* good thing I'm a ninja, even though I love Sai….

Tessie: what do you want Gaara…

Gaara: nothing.

Tessie: what do you like to eat then?

Gaara:…

Queena: I bet he eats humans…hehehe.

Tenten: funny Queena

Queena: im serious, how many of you have seen him eat huh *only talking to people around her*

Neji: well…I haven't really…

Hinata: I saw him eat cookies.

Queena: even a cannibal has to eat cookies… what kind of meat do you think he eats huh.

Sasuke: meat.

Queena: shuttup no one asked you.

Sasuke: o.e

Queena: I think he's the red headed Hannibal. I mean look at him

Everyone looks.

Hinata: oh my gosh…your r-r-right

Neji: aw come on Hinata, you can't believe a word she's saying.

Gaara: *stare*

Queena: fine, if he doesn't eat anything to night he's officially Hannibal's apprentice. It's a good thing Hannibal is awesome.

Tenten: you like Hannibal

Queena: naw.

Sasuke: but you just said.

Queena: did I Sasuke did I?

Everyone: *sigh*

Tessie: you guys are like two feet away you know…

Queena: *serious* Gaara-chan do you eat human.

Gaara: yes.

Queena: OH DUDE I WAS RIGHT. SUIGETSU *yelling from across the park* YOU OWE ME 10 DOLLARS!

Suigetsu: FINE!

Queena: Yesss*hiss*

Tessie: really?

Gaara: no, but *says only to Tessie* it's fun to mess with people, and Queena has just made my day.

Tessie: *smile* heh

Gaara: so ill give her what she's wants just for today.

Queena: *doing happy dance* eat that Neji!

Tessie: can we ditch them for a couple of hours?

Gaara: why not.

Queena: *dancing in crowd

People:= stare

Guy: *about to dance with.

Sasuke: get over here.

Queena: *dances over* you wanna happy dance to!3

Sasuke: -_- no. I do not.

Queena: aw party pooper *still dancing* I'm a genius! I'm so awesome!

Sasuke: calm down.

Queena: why.

Sasuke: people are staring.

Queena: soooooo*singing the tune of so long farewell* who cares let them, they don't matter a thing to me….dadadadada dadada dad a.

Sasuke: -_-"

Gaara and Tessie gone.

Queena: :'( Tessie left me with Gaara; she's already replaced me with Gaara-chan

Sasuke: no she hasn't

Queena: you don't know that Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: Sasuke…chan….

Queena: *sad face*

Tessie on ride called viper… (also known as the Diamond back)

Tessie: *staring at almost vertical drop* OMIGOD I'M GOONA DIE!

Gaara: -_- *also on ride*

Tessie: O.O we're still going up…

Gaara: -_-

Tessie: *drops at a speed Gaara has never experienced* WEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gaara then -_-

Gaara now O_O

Gaara after -_-

Tessie: *dizzy* that was fun. Let's go on the spinning ride that swings next.

Gaara: sure.

Queena: * on the swirly ride (also known as the beast) we're gonna die *laughs*

Sasuke: you say that with a smile on your face

Queena: why not, when my death comes it will be very peaceful.

Sasuke: how.

Queena: ill be like…

Sasuke: listening carefully.

Queena: don't…forget…to turn the oven off *bleh*

Sasuke: -_-

Kiba: where did Tessie go?

Naruto: with Gaara.

Kiba: WHAT!

Naruto: yup.

Neji: *angry*

Tenten: what's wrong.

Neji: they both left without a goodbye.

Hinata: you just mad they're alone *shyly* I wish I could be that brave.

Neji: *sigh* women…

Tenten: -_- …

Neji: ….. (I always put myself in weird situations…)

Lee: *runs past* HEY NEJI HEY TENTEN, you guys don't say hi no more, drop by sometime 'kay! *runs away*

Neji: -_- he's always running.

Tenten: yup.

Ride starts.

Queena: WHEEEEEW YEEAAAAh

Sasuke: why are you screaming we haven't started yet?

Queena: it's all that much more fun, being louder than all the other people.

Sasuke: the thing is that they aren't yelling yet.

Queena: sssh its quiet time.

Ride at hill.

Queena: you know what I hate.

Sasuke: what?

Queena: when they give you the time to look down…,

Ride goes down.

Queena: *screams at the top of lungs*

Sasuke: (hehehe she's screaming bloody murder.

Queena: we're gonna die!3

Sasuke: :)

People in front of her screaming.

Ride stops.

Queena: yay the ride stopped.

Naruto: THAT WAS FUUUN!

Random girl: hey Sasuke I don't kno-

Queena: *grabs his arm* mine.

Girl: ummm …

Queena: mine.

Girl: how are you…?

Queena: *dangerously*mine *hiss*

Girl: who's this?

Sasuke: *bluntly* my girlfriend

Queena: *swoon*

Girl: ohh ok…um…

Queena: go along now

Girl: what?

Queena: before I hit you 'kay 3

Girl: -gone-

Sasuke: :| (heh.)

Queena: she was about to get a beat down *rolling sleeves up*

Sasuke: *grabs hand and walks away*

Queena: eh eh eh mmmeeeeeeh

Neji: * walks up* Where's Queena

Kiba: the question is where is Tessie?

Neji/Kiba: …*rage*…

**Where Tessie is… **

Tessie: that game was rigged :(

Gaara: *stares at game*

-Ok it's that one game when you have to throw the ball in that basket…r-i-g-g-e-d!-

Gaara: *stares at basket* hmmm *throws ball**goes in*

Dude: … (how did he)

Gaara: how many balls do I have to throw in?

Dude: t-two more

Gaara: hmmm *throws*(heh. I won.)

Tessie: OoO wow.

Gaara: *walking away*

Dude: um your prize

Gaara: keep it I wanted to make a point.

Dude: …

Tessie: I want it *grabs stuffed snake* ha ha ha

**Where Queena is…**

Queena: *throwing darts at balloons* dang freaking balloons.

Sasuke: how can you miss the balloons when you're a ninja?

Queena: tch how about this *walks behind the booth*

Dude: what are you do-

Queena: *pops them one by one* now what?

Sasuke: *epic sigh*

Queena: I won.

Dude: uuuuuuugh *grabs darts*

Queena: *jumps over booth*

Dude: who's going to pay for this?

Queena: *runs*

Sasuke: *left behind*….*epic sigh*

Dude: *looks at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *puts a penny on the booth and walks away*

Dude: :|

**Where Tessie is…**

Tessie: *munchin on cotton candy* mmmm.

Gaara: *cotton candy* (mmm) mmm.

Tessie: *sees Queena and Sasuke* *Queena runs past* hmm?

Queena: THEY'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

Tessie: *shrug* *walk walk*

**Back to the gang of ninja…**

Tenten: chill out guy's I'm sure there fine, I mean they're with those two, if anything im more worried about the guys…

Neji: and why is that…

Tenten: HELLO, Queena= bad tempered and Tessie…Tessie can make that guy do anything, she got him wrapped around her finger.

Hinata: *small delicate voice* I say it's the opposite.

Ino: I say we stalk them!

Tenten: that does sound like fun..

Hinata: I don't know…it doesn't sound like fu-

Naruto: ITS SOUNDS LIKE FUN!

Hinata: yeah it sounds like fun.

Everyone stares at Hinata except Naruto.

Tenten: *shakes head* your right not a good idea Naruto will give us away.

Naruto: I can be quiet...

Ino: no you can't, and besides you're wearing a orange shirt…wassup with you and orange.

Naruto: it's an awesome color…

Ino: noooo purple….

Hinata: um guys Neji and Kiba are walking off…

Tenten: no definitely red.

Hinata: um….

Naruto: watchoo talking bout orange is the best color out there-

Ino: purple is manlier than you are.

Naruto: that says a lot about you Ino.

Tenten: red…

Ino: purple.

Hinata: um guys…?

Naruto: ORANGE!

Hinata: GUYS!

Everyone: look*

Hinata: *clears throat* they're leaving us….

**Where Gaara and Tessie is.**

Tessie: *looks over at flashing bunny ears* oooooooooooh pretty. *runs over* how much are these?

Dudet: Five dollars.-in American-

Tessie: *shuffles around in pocket* (no I spent all my money on cheep games…) *sweat drop* L I don't have any money…

Dudet: um I can't give it to you for free.

Tessie: I know. *dejected*

Gaara: *gives money bluntly* (…bunny ears….)

Dudet: thank you *looks up* wow…your hot.

Gaara: thank you *grabs Tessie* lets go *walking away*

Temari: *screams* WAIT UP GAARA

Gaara: *walking faster practically pulling Tessie along*

Tessie: :(

Gaara: :|

Tessie: -_-

Gaara: *realizes he dragging Tessie and stops* hm...(*bluntly* whoops)

Tessie: *sees something sparkly* ooooh *runs in direction of item*

Gaara: -_-"

Tessie: *pounce* *it's a pinwheel* (hmm this is random)

Gaara: (that's random…) what do you want to do next. I'm bored (then again im always bored…but….)

Tessie: let's go to the weight guesser guy they always guess my weight wrong.

Gaara: alright…

Dude: step right up, I'm really bad at this game so you'll win for sure –lies **** lies….

Tessie: how many pounds do you have to get off for me to win?

Dude: about 5.

Tessie: I'll play then. Oh wait I forgot no money…..

Gaara: *shakes head* *gives money* (he better get it wrong.) *stares at guy*

Dude: *scratched head* (I feel like a dark aura is pressing the air out of my lungs) *looks at Gaara*(oooooh…)

Tessie: thank you Gaara :D *wearing light up bunny ears*

Gaara: *sigh*

Dude: I don't know you weigh 97

Tessie: nope. *130*

Dude: whatever get your prize

Tessie: *puppy* :D *currently has a puppy snake and light up bunny ears*

Gaara: Do you need help with holding that *reconsiders* never mind( what would I look like holding a stuffed dog, not that I care, I should hold it anyway to make a point…if people really knew what went on in my head….)

Tessie: (hmm I wonder what Gaara is thinking about)

**Where Sasuke and Queena are…**

Sasuke: do you want something you haven't stopped at a booth since you ran away.

Queena: why should I attempt when I know I will loose…a waste of my money.

Sasuke: who said you were paying.

Queena: A waste of_ your_ money

Sasuke: (she's funny) I know I won't loose

Queena: there will be one day when you loose Sasuke and I'll be there and ill laugh and ill be the one who won. Got it?

Sasuke: sure.

Queena: *rolls eyes* alright how about this, if I can climb that wall *point*

-5,000 feet in the air-

Queena: and win that *point*

-Biggest bear in the park-

Queena: then ill hug you!3

Sasuke: who said I wanted a hug from you in the first pla-

Queena: sh sh sh sh…..lemme have this…

Sasuke: . ok…

Queena: *walks up to wall* how much is it

Dudet: 30 dollars.

Queena: for something that's impossible to wi-…you know what take all my money it'll be worth it.

Sasuke: to hug me

Queena: no…..

Sasuke…

Queena: for that! *points at the bear* ILL WIN FOR SURE!

Dudet: of course you won't be doing alone, you are allowed to have a partner.

Queena: to compete-

Dudet: to help you, there will be people on the wall who do not want you to reach the top, thats all im allowed to tell you.

Queena: *eyes twinkle* sounds like fun, Hey Te-

-Tessie not there…-

Queena: oh yeaaaah…. Hey Sasu-

Sasuke: *already climbing up wall*

Queena: WAIT UP!

**Where Tessie is …**

Tessie: *looks at sky* hmm it's starting to get dark.

Gaara: yes, do you wish to head back and find your friends –key word…YOUR-

Tessie: nah let's wait until it's almost time for the fireworks

Gaara: ok *looks at sky* Fireworks, I remember those from a long time ago.

FLASHBACK…

Ten year old Gaara: *sees lights in sky* hm?

BOOM!

Gaara: (how annoying…)

BACK TO REALITY…

Tessie: do you like them.

Gaara: no.

Tessie: …I see.

Gaara: well it not that I….hate them… more of how I believe that they are a nuisance and why does anyone bother... (Funny thing is, is that I remember this same exact conversation….)

FLASH BACK!

Little Tessie: the fireworks are so pretty do you like them?

Little Gaara: no…not exactly, I think there stupid, why do people bother to light up the sky….

Tessie: maybe they want to make it colorful but your right it is pointless…

Gaara: tch, its nothing but a nuisance…

BACK TO REALITY

Tessie: *snap snap* Gaara?

Gaara: *snaps back to reality* hm? I was thinking. (…she doesn't rememeber…:| )

Tessie: you know I had a friend when I was little who thought the same thing as you…hmmm. Good times.

Gaara: *looks down at her* heh. *smile* he must have been a genius

Tessie: probably :) everyone was mean to him though.

Gaara: *tense air around them* he must have been a monster…

Tessie: what? No he wasn't the people at school were jerks he was nice. Why would you say that….

Gaara: no reason, I know a boy like that, he's…almost _exactly _like me…

Tessie: …hm really who?

Gaara: hmmm….

FLASH BACK!

Lil Gaara: so, your moving….i don't want you to…

Little Tessie: hhhhm I can stop from moving

Lil Gaara: promise me… *bluntly* that we'll meet again, underneath the fireworks…O/O

Lil Tess: *nod* mmm bye see you again someday *smile*

Lil Gaara: *smiles big* :) bye Tessie.

BACK TO REEEEALIIIITY!

Gaara: that boy must have admired you, (I mean since he's underneath those obnoxious fireworks again even though when he was 14 he said he was never going to be underneath the….im spacing out again…)

Tessie: ya I've looked for him but I could never find him, he wore a hat that covered his face so I don't really know what he looks like, and I don't think he ever gave me a name. *depressed* I promised him I would meet him again I guess I lied to him…. *looks at pavement* I wonder how he is.

Gaara: he's probably fine

-*BOOM BOOM*-

Gaara: *looks up and stares at the sky* uuuugh….

-*BOOOOOM! 3*-

Tessie: … hmm.

**Where Queena and Sasuke is…**

Queena: I can't believe we're way up here, I wasn't expecting to get up here like wow….*shaking*

Sasuke: well yeah, you wouldn't stop going…

Queena: because I didn't want to go down

Sasuke: -_-

Queena: don't look at me like that…haha I was pretty epic.

Sasuke:_ I_ was pretty epic.

Queena: whatever. You think that one guy is ok.

Sasuke: nope.

Flash Back

Queena: AAAAH HE GOT ME LET ME GO AAAAH

Dude: *holding on to Queena and trying to yank her off 20 feet in the air*

Sasuke: *epic punch*

Dude: *falling down to death*

Queena: wow I think he died…

Sasuke: good thing the park won't get into trouble.

Queena: what?

Sasuke: remember when you signed that waver.

Queena: huh?

Sasuke: you signed it without reading it didn't you.

Queena: who reads direction –in America-

Sasuke: *not amused* meaning if you fall they will not be blamed.

Queena: I don't want them to be bla-

Dude: *throws kunai at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *evil stare* I'm talking.

Dude: ….*throws at Queena*

Queena: JERK FACE!

Dude: :)

Sasuke: :(

Dude: :|

Sasuke: X (

Dude: *jumps down holding unto wall* you guys don't seem to be into it.

Queena + Sasuke= 78 feet off the ground-goes up up to 100 feet-

Queena: I think we're doing fine don't you.

Sasuke: stop swinging.

Queena: I'm not swinging

Sasuke: yes you are.

Queena: don't yell at me

Sasuke: I will yell if I wa-

Dude: um….

Queena: sssh

Queena/ Sasuke: *grabs dude and flings him off

Queena: RUDEness.

-Reaches the top-

Queena: we did it we did it we did it!

Sasuke: *bluntly* this isn't Dora LaQueena

Queena: how YOU know what Dora is?

Sasuke: *imitates LaQueena* ssshhh

Queena: o.e

Flash Back over.

Queena: hey I can see Tessie from up here…with Gaara…I swear to bob if he hur- what amm I talking about….if anything…

Sasuke: question.

Queena: answer.

Sasuke: How did you meet Tessie?

Queena: Well…how about I revise that into what you_ really_ want to say, why do you _live _with Tessie

Sasuke: sure.

Queena: weeeEEEeeell I'm happy but everyone is like blah so I have to be like blah and Tessie is my friend and now everyone is all like :( and it hurts my feelings but not if I have friends who are all like :) because in the end I'm like :) and I want my ma to be like :) but its hard ya know.

Sasuke: …

Queena: and when everyone is all like :( then Tessie will be like :( and as will I, but you see she's MY Tessie I claimed her at a very young age…*cough* two years ago *cough* and now I live with her because it's safe….

Sasuke: :| yes because that made since.

Queena: sure did. *sad smile*

Sasuke: ugh. (Why is she so adorable…)

Queena: DON'T UGH ME I SHOULD BE UGHING YOU *poke chest*

Sasuke: (I just got poked in the chest…) *pokes forehead*

Queena: *mad face* why you do that…

Sasuke: *brings hand down and stares at it…* (I can't believe I just….)

Queena: you look upset what's wrong I WUV YOU!

Sasuke: *stare*….

Queena: :'(

Sasuke: *stare* ….okay

Queena: well I guess ill be lea- *looks down* oh… ****… oh my gosh **** it all to ****

Sasuke: *grabs wrist and yanks down to where he is*

Queena: *holds his neck* I COULDA DIED WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING YOU DUCK HEADED EMO FREAK OF NATU-

Sasuke: *kiss*

Queena: *dead*

**Where Gaara and Tessie is.**

Gaara: *look up and sees a Queena and Sasuke.

Gaara: *looks down and dramatically shakes his head*

Tessie: wow what was that dramatic headshake for?

Gaara: I just saw something and I need mind soap….

Tessie: maybe you can find some on eBay

Gaara: eBay… (What...Is…hmmmm)

Gaara: *sees a guy that walks past holding basket of hats*

Tessie: *looks* hmmm…hats…those are like the ones-

Gaara: *smiles and grabs a hat and pays the guy stares at it in his hands and sticks it on and slowly looks up*

Tessie: *gasp* ….

Gaara: you've gotten taller Tessie *puts hand on head and smiles* still kinda short though….

Tessie: *blink blink* y-y-ou what…. *point* It's you? It's you!

Gaara: *pull hat up a little* you forgot my name, seems you kept your promise in the end…*takes hat off*

Tessie: I was never good with names… *shy laugh*

Gaara: I told you 8 times :|

Tessie: I remember pictures not words….

Gaara: *lil boy again* then so you don't forget again let's take a picture then you can remember me all the time *grabs her hand and is running to a person with a camera*

Tessie: *giggle* *snapshot*

Old Dudet: nice picture, I'll give it to you for free okay, have fun.

Gaara: *bluntly* thank you

**!**

Up on top of the climbing thing you see a falling Queena and a laughing Sasuke.

Sasuke: *jumps down and lands right before and catches LaQueena*

Queena: *crying* oh my gosh you jerk I hate you with a passion!

Sasuke: *wipes tear away* ahahaha that was funny.

Queena: YOU SHOVED ME OFF!

Sasuke: *holding stomach*

Naruto: whhhooooooah a laughing Sasuke.

Sasuke: *dead serious*….

Naruto: ahaha I can't even do that.

Queena: I saw my life, everything I saw the child I'll never have.

Neji: *grabs Queena and shakes her* were you trying to commit suicide because Sasuke is a bastard!

Queena: …*looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke: *angry pulse*

Gaara:…..

Tenten: that was funny, I look up and I see a falling Queena and a laughing Sasuke.

Hinata: I thought she was trying to fly….

Kiba: so did I…

Queena: no, I wasn't…not this time *wipes tears* the ground was coming up so fast.

Sasuke: *snickers*

Tessie: …

Gaara: *smiles*

Tessie: *changes subject* look at my bunny ears *flash flash*

Queena: that's so cute, I gotta a teddy bear…speaking of which we won didn't we, where's my teddy bear…

DUDE OVER ANNOUCEMENT THINGY!

Dude: the park is closing in 20 seconds. I repeat 20 seconds 19…18…..17

Queena: my teddy ALRIGHT *stands in the middle of group* I HAVE A MISSION MY TEDDY BEAR

Dude: 16...15….14….

Queena: pressure… pressure!

Sasuke: we can get it in time….

Tenten: is that it…

Gaara: *looks on the other side of the park…

Queena: _we're not going to make it._

Kiba: it's a good thing we're ninjas…

Naruto: yeaaah.

Queena: we won't make it my Teddy I was going name it Fred too…

Sasuke: you're not naming it Fred.

Queena: why not it's a cute name.

Sasuke: it's not fitting for a bear.

Queena: says who.

Sasuke: me.

Hinata *stutter* how how about Sasuke…jun-junior…

Queena: aAHAHhAhahahahahahahahaha yeah that's even better.

Sasuke: we're not naming it Sasuke junior o.e

Dude: 6…5…4..

Gaara: :| ….*gone*

Queena and Sasuke arguing.

Neji: *feels left out*

Tessie: Gaara?

Gaara: *comes back with bear* I got it…

Dude: 1…the gates are closing whether you're in or not…

Everyone= gone-

At the gate

Queena: wait my shoe *in the middle about to run back and get it.

Sasuke: it's too late leave it behind.

Queena: NO, NO SHOE LEFT BEHIND!* runs back

Sasuke: Queena QUEEEEENA!

Naruto: why is this over dramatic?

Sai: because apparently this is an anime…

Tessie: *whisper* breaking the fourth wall you must be terminated…

Sai: *smiles evilly and poofs away*

-gate closes with Queen inside.

Queena: go on without me, it's ok I'll be fine. *reaching through gate holding Tenten's hand.

Tenten: but….

Queena: just go…*slowly walking backwards…

Sasuke: just break out :|

Queena: ….i can't…its illegal…

Sasuke: -_- O_O

-gate = smashed by Gaara's sand-

Queena: ooooooh *walks out* thank you.

Tessie: Kay lets go home now.

Queena: I don't wanna go home.

Tessie: but the park's closed

Queena: *evil glint in eye* says who? *looks at park and the wind blows her hair dramatically*

Tessie: -_-

Queena: LET'S GO!

Neji: we're not going back in there.

Hinata: d-did you guys know that Halloween is almost up.

Naruto: that's right; I say we should dress up as inmates.

Tessie: …inmates?

Kiba: sounds like fun…

Naruto: yeah but not black and white…more like all black and….face paint…yes face paint and and..

Queena…

Tessie: face paint why?

Naruto: why not?

Tessie: I don't think I could pull of inmate though.

Naruto: I was referring to the guys.

Neji: ooooh look at NARuto using BIG words.

Tessie: …well anyway we have a curfew Queena it's like ten thirty and we have to get home about thirty minutes ago

Queena: freaking…ugh….

Kiba: I get to stay out all night.

Tessie: lucky my mom is a cop. *sigh*

Queena: bull…..

Tessie: mmm.

Queena: let's go then…

Tessie: Gaara would you take us home?

Queena: yeah Gaara would ya take us home -_-

Gaara: …-_-

Neji: how about we all just travel to their house, their ma loves me.

Tessie: she sure does.

Neji: she does.

Queena: the sad truth, she's obsessed with Neji…

Neji: who isn't?

Queena: *country accent* watch yourself boy.

Sasuke: heh.

Hinata: we can't… we have to get home lets go Neji.

Neji: fine.

Hinata: *really tired and faints*

Neji: *catch and throws over shoulder* ugh.

Tessie: *shakes head* Hinata … well can we fly on your sand again Gaara.

Queena: we're not flying we're walking I've had enough flying today *stares at Sasuke with anger*

Sasuke: heh.

Tessie: oh common. *looks at Gaara* please.

Queena: I ain't doing it naw.

Sasuke: scared of heights now?

Queena: naw.

Sasuke: uh huh.

Queena: don't start with me son.

Tessie: huh son?

Queena: ssssh…

Tessie: Gaara will you please…*intense eyes*

Gaara's sand whirls around the three of them and Queena grabs unto Sasuke's head reflexively.

Queena: nuh huh lemme down.

Sasuke: leggo of my head.

Queena: not until I'm on ground level.

Gaara's sand puts Queena on the ground while he and Tessie are up in the sky floating.

Queena: go on without me …ill find my way home by myself I can do it trust me.

Suigetsu: *walks up* hey I can't believe you guys made it to the park.

Queena= in mid sentence

Suigetsu: *flirtatiously* ill take you home tonight.

Queena: huh which home?

Suigetsu: mi-

Sasuke: what don't you get about shutting the **** up

Suigetsu: *scared and moved away slightly*

Everyone can feel the tension.

Queena: …..

Suigetsu: wassup with you Sasuke. You look upset? I'm just taking her home I live closer anyway.

Queena: no you don't.

Suigetsu: yeah I do.

Queena: watchoo tulkin bout…

Suigetsu: I've been moving all day, I live three blocks away from you.

Everyone: ….

Neji: no you don't.

Suigetsu: but I do...

Neji: but you don't.

Suigetsu: I'm pretty sure I do.

Neji: not if I have anything to say about it…

Suigetsu: come on Queena ill just walk you home that's it, I need to talk to you, its important.

Queena: is it a secret.

Suigetsu: yes.

Queena: I LIKE SECRETS *walking towards him*

Sasuke: *reaches out as she walks away*….

Queena: watchoo need to talk about *walking away.

Suigetsu: *arm around shoulder well…

Sasuke: (my heart)-rejection face-

Tenten: *pats Sasuke on the shoulder…* its ok man…

Sasuke: who asked you…?

Tenten: psssh I'm a girl I know she doesn't like him like that, trust me.

Sasuke: yeah…*about to follow*

**Where Queena and Suigetsu is…**

Queena: soooo you WHAT!

Suigetsu: yeah.

Queena: that's sick!

Suigetsu: I know.

Queena: you idiot that's just no, you're not allowed because I said so!

Suigetsu: it just kinda happened …

Queena: I can't believe you like Karin….

Suigetsu: *covers mouth* don't say stuff out loud like that!...

Queena: that's just sick.

Suigetsu: I know…

Queena: that's sick.

Suigetsu: I know

Queena: naw you don't know how sick this really is why you tell me I hate her with a fiery passion.

Suigetsu: I know you hate her….

Queena: really well that's great that you know how I feel and that I don't want you goin-

Suigetsu: why should it matter to you, your going out with Sasuke. L

Queena: you jealous

Suigetsu: please…*rolls eyes*

Queena: whatever

Suigetsu: why did I ask you to come…?

Queena: so you want information from me because I'm officially your counselor…

Suigetsu: whatever…

Queena: I got an idea.

Sasuke=stalking.

Queena: you can make her jealous because she's always like all the guys want me, and if she knows she can't have you, she'll want you get it

Suigetsu: what?

Queena: it's a girl thing.

Suigetsu: ok

Queena: now you go and home and have a plan out and sleep and ill think of plan and throw it at you tomorrow! 3

Suigetsu: ok *walks away*

Queena: hmmm he left me alone….oh well.

**Where Tessie is….**

Gaara: I'm sorry I left LaQueena…

Tessie: where did you put her?

Gaara: on the ground, remember she walked off with Suigetsu... *feels guilty… if something horrible happened to her

Tessie: well it's a good thing Sasuke is with her

Gaara: he followed her?

Tessie: well yah he's always hanging around in my trees looking for her I would think that he would follow her

Gaara: probably…

**Where Queena is**

Queena: I'm gonna die… IM GONNA DIEEEEE...*looks out a hill* ….I should jump and find out what happens *walks over to edge* HEY THERES MY HOUSE!

**Where Tessie is…**

Gaara: and if he's not following her.

Tessie: what if he's not! *freak out*

Gaara: but you said he is, so there's not need to worry -_-"

Tessie: yah probably….

**Where Queena is**

Queena: *steps closer to edge* yeah I'm being a dare devil!3 and I'm going to survive because I'm a ninja and that's what ninja's do- *fall*

Sasuke: *run= catch* you're an idiot….

Queena: ….how you get here…stalker

Sasuke: I could let go of you

Queena: do it I don't care

Sasuke: *lets go*

Queena: *screams bloody murder*

Sasuke: *laughs and jumps down and catches*

Queena: you better not get used to this kind of stuff

Sasuke: oh…but I am…

Queena: damn you…

**Where Tessie is…**

Tessie: so do you like living with your siblings?

Gaara: *bluntly but with smile on his face* no.

Tessie: *smile* you know it's fun spending time with you ^_^

Gaara: yeah. *half smile* *looks up* were here…..*looks at house like it's the devil* -one could only think what he wants to do to the house-

Tessie: see you later Gaara *waves goodbye*

Gaara: *reaches out slowly….and then puts hand on back*….*moment of epicness!* Tessie! *grabs Tessie and kisses her*

Tessie: O/O *woozy*

Mummy: *by door* TESSIE QUEENA YOU OUT THERE

Gaara: *sand dissipates him* =gone.

Tessie: O/O *not recovered yet* hu?

Mummy: who you out there with, where's Queena, get inside the house.

**Where Queena is…**

Queena: I bet you like this huh

Queena on Sasuke back

Sasuke: not my fault you twisted you ankle, and no I don't.

Queena: whatever…and I didn't do it purposely and I wasn't blaming you so don't come at me like that.

Sasuke: don't yell at me, I'm giving you sympathy.

Queena: I don't want your sympathy!

Sasuke: *pus Queena on the floor*…fine.

Queena: :'(

Sasuke: You said you didn-

Queena: you're a jerk a complete jerk you're so ugh take thing im cold and im tired and i can't walk and and and and.

Sasuke:…..

Queena:…

Sasuke: *picks up* why are you so weird.

Queena: why are you ugly?...I take that back I can't say that with a straight face *laughing*ssshhh hold on ok you ugly *laughs again* I can't say it.

Sasuke: weirdo…..

Queena: yeah but I'm an AWESOME WEIRDO THAT EVERYONE LOOOOOOoooOOOOOVES!

Sasuke: *smile*

Queena: was that a smile!3

Sasuke: no.

Queena: lies *achoo*

Sasuke: you're sick

Queena: shuttup!

Sasuke: heh.

**Where Tessie is.**

Mummy: oh my gosh Queena is still out there after her curfew I can't believe her….ugh…

Brian: I'm pretty sure she's fine, she can take care of herself.

Mummy: no she cant…

Brian:-_- uh hu…

Tessie: ^/^ *dreamy sigh*

Mummy: what's up with you?

Tessie: *ignore* ^/^

**Queena comes back on Sasuke back**

Mummy: Queena you're grounded you can't leave the house for a week

Queena: *sigh and steps down*

Sasuke: she's not serious is she?

Queena: yeah she serious alright.

Tessie: *skip skip* ^/^ *twirl*

Sasuke: *sideways stare* umm…

Queena: -the one that knows all- OH MY GOSH *runs from Sasuke*

Sasuke: *scratches head*

Mummy: HEY SASUKE *WAVES*

Sasuke: *looks around*…..hey *poof*

Tessie: oh Queena where did you come from? ^/^

Queena: I gotta piggy back ride from Sasuke but that's beside the point *whisper* did Gaara kiss you

Tessie: *bubble of bliss POP* O/O huh? How do you….

Queena: that was the look on my face when Sasuke first kissed me so I KNOW ZOMG IM SO PROUD! *hugs head*

Tessie: *mrphlgh*

Queena: *stops* im going to bed I'm worn out schools tomorrow too…

Tessie: m'Kay night Queena ^_^ *skips upstairs*

Queena: *smile* she's happier than a peacock on crack


End file.
